The Weird Girl by: SkyCofffee review
by Sky Cofffee
Summary: After John and Dean finished their Werewolf hunt on the way back they realized they must of taken a wrong trail as they were about to turn around Dean came across a girl who liked to play dead and also could vanish without so much as a noise


The Weird Girl by: Sky#Coffee review

After John and Dean finished their Werewolf hunt on the way back they realized they must of taken a wrong trail as they were about to turn around Dean came across a girl who liked to play dead and also could vanish without so much as a noise. In my story Jim, Caleb and Bobby didn't die and Samuel Campbell wasn't brought back John was instead, in Supernatural some things are the same or happened in a later time frame. This story runs around the time when in Buffy the Vampire Slayer turned all Potential Slayers into actual Slayers and when Spike had joined Angel and his team, also there is mention of Impractical Jokers **Warning: Sex and Some Swearing and Violence and gore**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this book.** **Warning: Sex and Some Swearing and** **Violence and gore also mention sexual assault. Chapter 15 plays a full song that is not mine It belongs to Elle King** **Good Girls, sorry if Chapter 44 offends you**

 **Chapter 1**

Alter John and Dean had killed the Werewolf; they were walking back to their cars, walking along the Creeper Trail in Damascus, Virginia in silence neither were barely speaking to each other since Sam left, and with Dean just having his heart broken by Cassie. They realized they must of taken a wrong trail as they were about to turn around Dean noticed what looked like a body he motioned his dad to stop and pointed to the body. As they approached her the girl could hear footsteps slowly approaching her with what she thought was her prank victim she let them come closer when all of a sudden she screamed. After hearing Alexandra scream DJ and Eddie ran towards the screaming once they got into the clearing they went straight to Alexandra noticing the two strangers both glaring at Alexandra.

While Eddie was demanding to know what is going on Alexandra whispered something in DJ ear telling him they had ruined her prank for Eddie but because she still wanted to try again so she didn't want him to know what happened "gotcha" he whispered "pay up now" he said loader "no way" within hearing this Eddie started looking around nervously "what is going on" John demanded keeping all of them in site while Dean kept his eye on the girl but they all ignored him like he wasn't even there, Alexandra decided to play along and handed DJ some money "when I call in later I want you to serve me my loyal servant" she said while winking at him, DJ smiled at her till they noticed the five of them were no longer alone she backhanded Eddie and pointed to the left beside to trees he looked and then realized what he was looking at "shit" he muttered "if I was you two I would run" she told them.

Thinking the girl was taking to them John and Dean both turned around both clutching their guns but not pulling them out because they didn't see anything when they turned around the girl was walking away mumbling something about wannabe plastics, John and Dean exchanged looks still not sure what was going on Dean nodded his head to the girl when John was about to call her back when the girl stopped and called out "are you coming or what" looking over her shoulder "where" both John and Dean asked at the same time, she chuckled then asked if anyone knew them in town once again John and Dean exchanged looks "no" John said "why do ask" Dean wanted to know as well if I said and began to spell instead of saying the word J.I.N.X.E.D then you two wouldn't be able to talk now until someone said your names smiling at the green eyed man "instead of making eyes at my son how about you get on with showing us the way out of here" John demanded.

Alexandra turned around to face the man who had just spoken crossing her arms she glared at him "I refuse to move another step and do you any favor's until YOU MISTER can show me that you have manners" then she sat down after a while she pulled her phone out and called Eddie and told him she was going to be late and maybe not make it into work then asked him to cover for her like she had so many times for him she then laughed into the phone then hung up "look mister I get you think I will break first and give up and show you the way out but I once made this creep wait seven weeks six days seven hours thirty-eight minutes before he finally apologize just so I could show him the way out of here so if you think you can last longer than that be my guest. John just smirked at her not believing her she repeated his actions, she then leaned back against the tree making herself comfortable.

Several hours later she felt something slide over her shoulder she stayed sill and waited till the snake had almost past her shoulder and had its head was on the ground she then picked up the rock and hit it on its head then asked if anyone was hungry, John sighed "I'm sorry about earlier please will show us the way back to the road so we could get to our cars" "wait you mean one car and one truck right" as John nodded she got up and headed in the opposite direction. All three walked for miles then they came to a bridge after crossing it they turned right and walked on for another fifteen minutes they stopped now recognizing were they were.

"I supposed you would like a lift into town" John asked "what are you crazy mister why would you think I would be stupid enough to get into any strangers vehicle" John sighed "what are you insane you have just spent most of the afternoon in the woods with us" she cleared her throat "true but I know these woods were you two did not and not once did either of you once offer your names which to me means you two have something to hide what I don't care" John sighed and decided to play nice, "I'm John Stanwick and this is my son Dean Stanwick" Alexandra smiled "well John it was OK meeting you and Dean it was nice to meet you even if you didn't say much at all, you can call me Harper everyone else does" shaking both their hands, then once again the three of them started walking again once they came to the car park and saw their vehicles they stopped, John was about to ask if she had changed her mind and wanted a ride into town but she was nowhere to be seen he looked around him once more and noticed Dean walking to his car he walked to his truck they got in and drove away. Alex stepped out of the shadows and walked to her bike smiling thinking about the green eyed guy and how she felt drawn to him after all anyone who can make her feel safe most be good right.

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning like every other morning she went to Brooklyn's motel for breakfast she walked into the dining area looking around she saw the stanwick's before she could go over she heard a crash in the kitchen she rushed past the two men and went into the kitchen to see Simon sitting on the floor covered in flour she burst out laughing while taking a photo with her phone "delete that now" he demands he gets up and walks towards her "hell no you show your mother some respect then I will delete it but not before" she walks out of the kitchen where he follows her not seeing that there were two men in the room he grabs her hair and slams her head into the wall "I said now Bitch" she kicks out at him turns around and before she can do anything else Brooklyn walks into the room "what is going on she asks" she takes in Simon's state and then the truth dawn's on her he came here to steal money from her again.

"I don't have any more money to give now if that is all you care about then you can leave" he got up and started to limp away but stopped when he heard a man chuckle and looked back to see two men watching him the short one was glaring at him which kind of scared him, Brooklyn crossed her arms "Alex dear why is my son limping" Alex shrugged "I kicked him after he became pissed after I took this" she showed it to Brooklyn who began to laugh until Brooklyn remembered that she had guests, she jumps up and tells the men she was sorry for keeping them waiting and she would get on with making their breakfast straight away "need help" Alex asked "no dear would you like any breakfast" she shook her head which she regretted instantly. Just then Alex' s phone went off "what" she demanded "oh god what did she do" she asked DJ "WHAT" she yelled down the phone "tell me your kidding you do realize why she came back don't you after all it seems to be a tradition with her now" "hey I was ten so does that really count and besides It was you who dared me" she listens to what is being said between DJ and Beatriz "your sister is going to pay for that" then ends the call

"how long has she been back" Brooklyn asked Alex "half an hour and she is up to her filthy antics already" Brooklyn sighed "Alexandra Cruz Harper you will be on your best behavior young lady" "are you kidding me right now because I gotta tell you that is and will never happen" Alex then smiled "I have to go I have roofs to climb" she winked at Brooklyn then turned on her heel and left. Hours later John and Dean were sitting at one of the outside tables outside the diner waiting for their coffee, while John was looking for the next hunt, when a Blonde haired girl brought their coffee and straight away she started flirting with Dean, but Dean couldn't get Alexandra out of his mind and he could of kicked his self as he asked if she knew Alexandra knowing this waitress was up for an easy time the way she was throwing herself at him which he also could have been up for some fun if he could only get the girl out of his head.

"why do you want to know about that witch for" John turned his head and looked at the waitress "I'm sorry did you just say witch" he asked her knowing the type who lives to gossip about anyone in the small town especially about the ones who she hate, clearly not liking the interruption from the older man "wait who are you" she asked "I'm John Atkinson and this is my son Dean Atkinson" before Beatriz could reply three blonde haired girls came running up to the table and stood there and asked "who's the hottie are you two dating yet" only to be interrupted by laughter coming from above their heads. They looked up in time to see Alexandra jump onto a table "EEEWW" the three girls said together, John, Dean and Alexandra all rolled their eyes Alexandra went to open the door "what part of your bared do you not understand" Beatriz smirked "Alexandra turned flashed her a quick smile and replied "and what part of no one cares, do you not get" then went inside "can you believe that" two of the girls said "care about what" the other asks "who cares" Beatriz replied not understanding what she meant.

Ten minutes later she was still telling the two men Alexandra had a habit of making anyone who broke her heart disappear but only after she told them she loved them "maybe they left town" John said pretending to not be interested in what she said as it all sounded like gossip to him but the only way to make sure would to have Dean peruse the girl and get her to fall for Dean but even though he didn't like the idea he had to make sure if she was a witch or not, he turned back in to hear "right her entire family leave town and leave her here alone and no one has heard from her parents for months" just then Alexandra and DJ came out side laughing "EEEWW make it stop make it stop please" the three girls spoke as one again DJ looked at the men and asked "so did you hear anything juicy" DJ asked "it's OK we've heard it all" Alexandra told them smiling "EEEWW make it go away make it go away please" which made DJ and Alexandra start laughing harder through her laughs she looked at the girls while pointing to Beatriz and said "you've seen what she is wearing why are you still standing their instead of getting changed to look like your almighty leader" they all watched the girls look at each other than to Beatriz while they were deciding on what to do.

They heard Beatriz ask DJ and Alexandra if they had met the Atkinson's "who" they asked together "rude much" pointing to John and Dean were Alexandra just frowned "well" Beatriz demanded "I can honestly say I've never met the Atkinson's before now" Alexandra replied, DJ frowned "that is a lie you were in the woods with them yesterday" the three girls said as one "if that's true then why did you three ask if she was dating him knowing full well she wouldn't look at him twice if she knew he had spoken to me" "clothes" they shouted then ran off leaving Beatriz to glare after them. "so back to before did she tell you that Alex was a man" DJ asked howling with renewed laughter again "wait you never told me that one what else haven't I heard" she asked DJ "I'm not sure which one's you've heard and which you haven't" DJ replied "my favorite one so far was when she said that I was a v" Beatriz interrupted "if you must know I told them that you're a witch and how you are responsible for" DJ shot up no longer laughing he threw the diners keys to Alex "lock up" he called while dragging his sister away.

 **Chapter 3**

Alexandra sighed and started to clear the tables "responsible for what" John demanded Alexandra looked him in the eye and answered in a low voice to make sure she wasn't overheard "I'll answer that when you two can tell me the truth about why you two are going all over town using different names" she sighed "you said you didn't care" John coldly replied "I don't but if you expect me to tell YOU personal details of my life then I think fair is fair don't you" she threw back at him not backing down "were closed" she shouted to the group that had just showed up trying to get inside "I said we are closed" not looking away from John the group stood there not sure if she was talking to the two strangers or them "Harper is everything alright here" John and Dean looked at the newcomer so see it was the sheriff she sighed "yes sir it's just Beatriz's gossiping again" "what is this time" John and Dean looked to the sheriff with frowns on their faces "ask them" she told the sheriff, Dean was starting to get a picture but it was clear that something happened to this girls family and they was going to get to the bottom of it.

The Sheriff made himself comfortable while Alexandra went about cleaning up and cashing up then she locked up and pocketed the keys and sat down next to the sheriff while he finished telling them about Harper being Beatriz's lesbian stalker and there is a bit about her being a vampire who became obsessed with Beatriz's blood". "what does your parent's think about all of this" John asked hoping to get an answer "well Harper its time that you got to work go ahead I'll catch up" she got up and left not looking at any of them "what exactly did Beatriz tell you" he asked the two men after the older man had finished telling the Sheriff "Harper was a kid when she and her sister and brother were kidnapped" the kidnappers split the three children up into to making it easier to get away with us looking for three children together instead of one so if they didn't have the three children in the cars then they got passed it was only when one of the car's crashed that had Harper in it, we realized what had happened by then it was too late.

Harper's mom ended up drinking herself to death, since then Edward has remarried but not to a nice woman she doesn't like Harper as she is a constant reminder of Edwards first marriage and to Edward she is a constant reminder of what he lost" the sheriff then sighed "let's just say Harper's life is hell of lot better when Edward and his wife is off somewhere neglecting Harper instead of being at home and using her as a punching bag he fixed the older man with a stare "I hope you have the sense of ignoring ideal gossip and will continue to do so when it comes to Beatriz's made up stories about Harper, now do either of you know how she got that bruise on her head that she is trying to cover up" Dean smiled "some guy covered in flour, he was at Brooklyn's this morning" Dean replied the Sheriff nodded his thanks as he got up "I trust that you two will not spread this around town" "we won't, you have our word" John replied for the pair of them watching him leave.

Before Dean could say anything John spoke up "we still need to see if she is a witch" Dean looked at his dad "what you're kidding right can't you see that it is made up as well as her been a vamp, not to mention she" "I'm not asking Dean this is an order and you will follow it" Dean stood up and started to leave but John stopped him "SIT DOWN NOW" he ordered Dean felt sick as he listened to his dad telling him how he had to make Alexandra have feelings then when she confessed it he had to break up with her and he wasn't to make it easy when he did, once his father had stopped talking he asked "are you done, SIR" Dean asked with the most disgust he could muster then he left without waiting for an answer, unbeknown to John and Dean, Simon had not only heard what was discussed but he recorded it as well feeling disappointed he had missed what the sheriff had said but this was more than enough to get that Bitch back he knew he had to wait for ten days when Alexandra turned eighteen the best time ever he laughed as he limped away, Simon liked Beatriz so he decided to share with her asking for her help with coming up with the best plan to public humiliate Alexandra and spend time with Beatriz as well what could be better he thought.

The next morning Dean was disappointed and relieved at the same time that Alexandra was a no show after breakfast he could no longer look at his dad so he left and thinking about Sam wishing he was there for support he didn't pay any attention and stepped out on to the road only to step of again as a bike revs its engine and turned away from the oncoming traffic but had to drive into the ditch in order not to crash into oncoming traffic, removing her helmet "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" she shouted at him, boy was she pissed and not just with the crash "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention are" she cut him off "damn straight you weren't, what were you thinking I could of killed you or someone else" she stopped and looked at him, recognizing that look of pain in his eyes "are you alright" she asked, he nodded "I'm really am sorry are you alright what about the bike" she went to check it out "oh man he's going to kill me when he gets back" she muttered under her breath, but Dean had heard her before he could ask anything she pulled her phone out and called Scott's garage knowing she was in for the beating of her like when her father came back for costing him money just ten more day she told herself.

 **Chapter 4**

The walk back to town was silent and tense both lost in their own thoughts until Alexandra suddenly stopped and looked at Dean after taking a deep breath "what will happen if you don't do what your dad wants" she blurted out Dean looked at her "how" Alexandra interrupted "you're kidding right there is at least seven people who know already and the reason the rest of the town doesn't know yet is because Simon and Beatriz have decided to play the tape Simon recorded you both on play it on the 14th so what will happen" Dean ran his hand through his hair "He has never asked or ordered me to do something like this before" she give him a half a smile "good to hear it. so your saying you don't really know what he will do" he nodded they both walked on in silence "so from what I can gather is you have to get me to go out with you so you can dump me once I have declared my underlying love for you is that right" he nodded so what will happen if I don't confess anything to you" he smirked liking the way she was thinking.

She watched him clearly still not sure why his dad would want his son to do this to anyone, she knew from experience that you couldn't blame the child for the parents actions but by looking at him she could tell he needed to have some fun even if it was only for a short time as she wasn't stupid she knew they were only passing through town. Dean turned on her "what are you up to? a normal person would be pissed to have discovered something like this out" he said getting in her face, she stood her ground "and what makes you think that I'm not, but seen as YOU haven't once hit on me or tried to follow your daddy's orders then why should I blame you for what he wants you to do and yeah I think I deserve the damn truth but I'm not sure what ever crap you decide to feed me, might not even be the flaming truth especially since I could of outed you both yesterday twice in fact or did you both forget that little fact" she huffed as she watched his eyes go wide she could tell he was pissed but at who she wasn't too sure.

She side stepped around him and carried on walking leaving him standing there she didn't want to take her anger out on him but he wasn't making it any easier for her, why the hell did she have to feel safe around him when it was clear he would find a way to do as his dad wants him to do and she would end up getting hurt because she would let him just so she could enjoy the feeling of being safe for a few lousy days but she also had a feeling that he would be hurt as well and she really didn't want that for him, just then her phone buzzed letting her know she had a message she sighed knowing who it was from so she read it to let her know how many days of freedom she had left before her dad arrived in town as she read the message her eyes went wide "shit" she cursed as she took off running knowing it was best not to keep him waiting. Dean watched her walk off then start to run after looking at her phone he started to get a bad feeling that something wasn't right he went to follow but he had let her get ahead of him and he didn't know the shortcuts in this town so he carried on walking the way he came.

The next morning Brooklyn opened her front door as it was turning out to be a another scorching day when she noticed Alexandra lying on the pavement in front of her gate she ran to her she tried to wake Alexandra up but she couldn't "Alexandra Cruz Harper wake up now" she told her just then John walked passed the door and saw what was going on he ran up to them and checked Alexandra for a pulse after finding there was one but it was weak "she needs to get to the hospital now" he told Brooklyn has she got up and ran into the phone as she came back Dean came down the stairs so see Brooklyn slam the phone down and run back outside he saw Alexandra on the floor he also notice movement to his right he looked up to see a man and woman get into a car and speed off, "that's why the sheriff can never do anything" Brooklyn told Dean. Hours later Brooklyn John and Dean were waiting for news when the Sheriff and Eddie and DJ came onto the waiting room and sat down they both give John a dirty look that did not go unnoticed by the Sheriff "is there a problem boys "no dad" Eddie replied why DJ answered "no Sheriff" he looked at all of them "that's what I thought hey Doc"

"I DO NOT WANT THAT BASTARD IN MY HOSPITAL SHEIFF" the Doctor Mokatel told him the sheriff nodded knowing this was going to be bad, Doctor Mokatel started to talk about Alexandra's injuries "Harper two dissociated shoulders her right arm also had a dissociated elbow and a dislocated wrist she also has six broken ribs and a fractured hip with her been repeatedly kicked also a bruised kidney and a tear in her left lung from two of her ribs and four stab wounds the biggest one being near her heart and the smallest being near her throat during surgery her heart stopped three times the longest being ten minutes but we managed to bring her back" the Doctor paused so what he just said could sink in "in order for Harper to have a fighting chance I have put Harper on a ventilator to help her breath while she is on a medically induced coma to give her body a chance to heal we also had but to insert a metal plate in her ribcage where she was stabbed next to her heart during surgery" the Doc looked between the Sheriff and Brooklyn and said "you know what this means don't you" the sheriff hit the wall.

"OK you put our girl in the ICU were she is not allowed any visitors that includes all of us" as he saw several of them begin to argue he put his hand up "think about it if we go in especially Brook then they can go in with them being family" now he had their attention "good as I was saying no one sees our girl so you can keep her safe Eddie son you wanted a promotion you have it get to the station put on a uniform on then get your ass back here pronto and guard Harper's door until I can get it covered but no going in to see her play by the rules, Brook seen as my hands are tied I suppose I could have my hands tied after you made a call that I know nothing about and DJ can you get Carlos to do some shifts at the station" John spoke up "what can we do" the Sheriff turned to look at John but Dean interrupted "have you checked Alex's phone" everyone looked at him DJ was about to say something about he had no right to be calling her that when the Sheriff asked "what do you mean son" "yesterday not long after Alex crashed her bike she got a text message she swore at seeing it then took off running" he smiled at Dean "son you might have just helped us keep that bastard away at the very least and Doc get our girl to wake in time for her birthday so she can disown that Bastard as she planned" DJ got up and held is hand out to Dean which Dean took DJ moved his head towards the exit so Dean got up and followed him.

"let me guess she offered to help you out didn't she" DJ demanded Dean sighed "I think she was about to yeah but, what" he asked after seeing DJ smile at him "you got her mad instead didn't you and now you still don't know why she was offering to help you so let me guess you think she was up to something don't you" he asked smiling at Dean's discomfort but Dean wouldn't give DJ the satisfaction of seeing his shame "I have a feeling that if I did tell you it wouldn't make any difference to you hell you will properly be long gone before she even gets out of here anyway" "that's not fair Alex knew I was only passing though she didn't hold it against me so why are you" he got out through his clenched teeth DJ smiled at him "sorry I had to make sure first, she offered to help because you made her feel safe you're the second person to do that and you both were only passing through so now you know what are you going to do about it". Dean started to smile then he went to reply when John interrupted "Dean lets go" Dean left having no choice in the matter he got his dad to drop him off in the town and went into the store were an item caught his eye yesterday a real silver heart shaped key ring with a single diamond on its left side and he bought a real silver heart shaped necklace and ring to match the cashier asked "if he wanted the items engraved and gift wrapped.

"Dean replied without thinking "just the key ring could you put Alex on it please and please to the wrapping" Dean replied just then Simon and Beatriz came into the shop laughing when they saw Dean they stopped laughing when Dean shot them a look neither of them knew what had happened with Alex and he sure as hell was not going to tell them but he did need to come up with a plan so stop these two once and for all, which it turned out he didn't need to once word got out about Alex been in the ICU that destroyed the plans which was made permanently when John and Dean left town. Two days later Dean had finally got his letter just right what he wanted to say to Alex he put it in her card then give the card and the gift to Brooklyn and asked her to pass them on to Alex when she is allowed visitors he also give Brooklyn his number and asked if he would keep him updated and if they ever needed his help in any way he would drop everything to be here Brooklyn pulled him into a hug "you're a good man Dean don't ever forget that" she let him go and watched both men drive away she knew she would never see either of the two men again but that didn't mean she couldn't have a plan to help two good people get together, that she held dearly in her heart.

 **Chapter 5**

Nine years later Dean listened to the voice-mail on his phone from Alex telling him Brooklyn was had died and she had instructions for him to be notified. Without thinking he went to his room and packed a bag "Dean where are you going" "sorry Sammy but I have to go I'll be back in a couple of weeks" he started walking away "Dean wait what's going on" Dean stopped "I don't have time for this, I have to go now" "then let me come with you please Dean" he stood there looking at Sam "you have two minutes to pack I want to be there by morning" he watched his brother run off, all he could think of what the was he going to say and would she ever forgive him for him hurting her the way he did.

Dean showed up with a tall man named Sam they stopped at Brooklyn's motel which was now called Simon's "it's you, what do you want" clearly remembering the man who stopped him from having his revenge on Alexandra "well for a start you will show my brother some respect" Sam stated trying to keep things civil as he still didn't know why they were there it was like Dean had gone back to shutting him out again "I don't think so now you can leave and take that garbage with you" Dean grabbed Simon's shirt "nice shiner" a deep voice called out from the door "put that worm down now, son" Dean give Simon a small shove as he let him go both Sam and Dean turned to the sheriff Sam was just about to apologize on his brothers behalf when the Sheriff threw Dean a set of keys then spoke to Dean "Harper asked me to keep an eye out and give you those it's the house on the corner if you want to stay in town" Dean looked at them then smiled when he saw the key ring he looked up to see that the Sheriff had moved and was in his face "you hurt our girl like that again and I won't hesitate to use every damn connection I have to make your life hell do I make myself clear" Dean looked him in the eye "you have my word Sir" Dean replied "now one more warning and listen good that day in the waiting room you know what I did about a call and I'm willing to do the same again but make it count" Dean laughed "count on it" he then remembered his brother was with him "Sheriff this is my brother Sam" "ahh the college student Stanford right" "yes sir" the Sheriff straightened up "OK let's go and Dean I do believe breakfast is on you" he told him.

Seven hours later and Sam had finally had enough "DEAN when are you going to tell me what the HELL is going on here, are we even on a hunt or are we just visiting some trampy ex of yours so you can have a cheap meaningless" Sam was cut off when Dean shoved him into the wall "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT ALEX LIKE THAT AGAIN" he told his brother in a low tune Sam knew he had crossed the line by the tune in itself he put his hands up "sorry okay just please tell me what is going on" Dean heaved a sigh and let go of his brother they sat down and Dean told Sam everything not leaving anything out. "so she thinks you cut her out of your life but instead you died and went to hell and everything else after wards" Dean just nodded "so what are you going to tell her if she asks why you cut her out does she even know the truth about what we do" "she once said she would rather I told her to her face" just then the front door opened DJ and Eddie and a girl waked into the living room "Sam right" DJ asked while handing him four of the ten pizza boxes they brought they put all the boxes onto the table while DJ and Eddie sorted the pizzas from the pizza cookies " Hi I'm Mia, Cruz is still stuck at court she said we had to save her some pizza and the cookie pizza or else" she told Dean and Sam "I'm sorry who" Sam asked.

Mia scrunched her nose up "you're staying in her house" DJ cut her off "Alexandra Cruz Harper she prefers we call her Harper as she hate's her first name for some reason she lets Dean call her Alex but he is the only one who can get away with that" DJ cut his self-off to give Dean a stern look "hurt her again and she won't give you another chance so consider yourself warned" Dean just nodded and this time he offered DJ his hand which DJ shook then turned back to Sam and carried on talking as nothing happened " Mia here calls her Cruz just to be different Harper doesn't like to be called crucifix everyday but she will put with it as long as" he interrupted is self by laughing he was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor when Eddie got up and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and came back and poured it on DJ "quit laughing at my sisters expense" he told his husband while he was trying not to laugh his self he cleared his throat and continued as if he hadn't interrupted his self for the second time "Mia doesn't call her Al again" this time both DJ and Eddie bust out laughing at the memory when Alex give Mia a black eye for trying to call her Alexandra Mia stood and put her hands on her hips "go ahead and laugh it up as I have stories as well and much better then Cruz giving me a black eye hmm let's think" she turns to Dean "did Cruz ever tell you what she did to DJ for not telling her something about being a man which I still don't really get or the time she got Ed here on a repeated prank that got ruined by two guys" Dean was almost laughing now remembering how he met Alex "no but I think it was me and our dad that ruined it the first time" DJ spoke up "it was that's why she was acting weird just to bug you guys" Dean laughed "more like irritating creepy weird I've never met anyone who could get to dad like that and next second stand up to him Sammy you would of loved it you would have been rolling around laughing like these guys especially when she got dad to back down after a few hours just by killing a snake and asking if we were hungry" bringing his brother into the conversation Sam just smiled at the thought he really couldn't wait to meet her and he was regretting what he had been thinking about her.

 **Chapter 6**

Hours later and they were still talking about things Harper had done when Dean suddenly spoke out "wait there is some I just have to ask did Alex really make some creep wait seven weeks six days seven hours thirty-eight minutes before he finally apologized just so she could show him the way out of there" DJ bust out laughing and so did Mia which Sam seemed to realize he liked hearing the sound of Mia laughing "I still remember that day Mia and I went to visit dad at the station when this guy came in and demanded my dad arrests some crazy lunatic for kidnapping him but dad couldn't make any sense of what he was going on about because unbeknown to the guy every time he had gone to sleep Harper had left the trail and had shown up to work the night shift, my dad was convinced it was some sort of prank we had come up with until Harper showed up for her shift and calmly spoke to the guy" "hello sir how are we to day" he looked at my dad and while pointing to her "this is the crazy lunatic who kidnapped me" then she said " how did I kidnap you sir when I found you lost in the woods by the trail and you wanted my help to show you back to town" how she said it with a straight face I will never know, my dad asked if that was true once the poor guy confessed it was my dad kicked him out of the station and told to him leave town or he would have him arrested for wasting police time once my dad realized he wasn't coming back he demanded the full story from Harper once she finished telling him everything he was laughing so hard he couldn't even give her a warning as she simply pointed out to him the way he was laughing the way he did he was also being unprofessional which she was willing to overlook if he did the same with her misconduct".

"told you" Alex said looking at Dean smiling leaning on the door frame with her arms folded then she looked at Mia "my pizza" Mia replied "microwave" she left them to go and reheat her pizza when Dean followed her into the kitchen following DJ orders "hey" she looked at him "that's it that's all I get after all this time" Dean ran his hand though his hair "I would like to be honest and tell you everything but I know you wouldn't believe me and if by some miracle that you did you wouldn't want anything to do with me" he told her Alex relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding "I honestly think that right there was the most honest thing you have ever said to me" she said watching him not sure where this was going but it was clear whatever he had to say was going to be hard for him "but if you're willing to continue to be honest with me and let me in then I'm willing to do the same I can't be any fairer then that" Dean looked at her surprised she had picked that up she frowned "what don't look surprised I've told you before I'm not stupid, I knew when you were lying to me which was most of the time it's kind of hard having any type of conversation with you when you lie to me, at the time it was the only reason why I ever became distant with you each time"

Dean give a half smile then looked away no longer looking at her but the floor he then came clean "the truth is a lot worse" he said quietly she walked the four steps to him and waited till he looked up at her she said just as quietly "not to me it's not as long as your honest with me then I will listen to what you have to say" she paused to let that sink in "but how do I know you won't cut me out again" she asked "I didn't do that by choice I would never have done that to you" he whispered not realizing he had said that out loud she sighed "okay should we start with something easy" she asked him "what do you want to know" he asked her relieved she was talking to him for now" she leaned in closer to him and whispered "what is your real name" he laughed "Dean Winchester" he replied she smiled at him "well Dean Winchester it's really nice to meet you" she says looking into his eyes "okay what do you say we join the others" she said "did you warm your pizza up" he asked she turned away and tuned the microwave on then turned back only for Dean to kiss her, she kissed him backed only for her to pull away when the microwave binged she smiled at him when she heard him growl he was glad he took a chance to finally kiss her, "hey It's not my fault it took you years to do that" just then her stomach growled "but right now the pizza wins" they walked back into the living room "still talking about me" she asked the group.

Later that night as the others went to bed leaving Dean and Alex talking she told him all about the court case and how Edward's wife decided to give evidence against him if they reduced the drug charges they had her on so now after all this time he finally gets what he deserves and how she really would be free once this court case was over then she told him about how Brooklyn became I'll and how Simon refused to help in any way until she signed over the business to him so to teach him a lesson she went to the bank and got a ten thousand loan and upgraded the business then went back to the bank paid back the remaining money which was four thousand and asked the bank manager if she signed her business over to her son who would own the debt once she was told that seen as the loan was made against the motel whoever owned would also own the dept. she went to her lawyer and had the paper drawn up he didn't even bother reading the small print when he signed the papers he was only thinking what about what he was going to get after all these years of stealing from her she finally had the last laugh.

In return Dean told Alex that he was a hunter and he traveled the country helping people from the supernatural things in life that most people didn't know existed she remained quiet listening to what she had to say she could tell he was telling her the truth but he was also leaving things out like how did he get involved in this type of helping people and what did he mean earlier when he said it wasn't by choice she sat and listened to him and didn't interrupt because she didn't want him to stop talking which he did do once they heard movement in the house, he realized she had still not said a word to him so he finally made himself look at her so see what her reaction was as he didn't want to look at her before in case she was disgusted with him with what he was telling her or if she thought he was crazy,

She give his hand a squeeze and asked if he was okay she watched as he looked down at their hands "look Dean I know you have more to say and right now is not a good time to continue so if it is okay with you can I wait till you have finished telling me everything before I ask any questions that I have now and will have later" he nodded his okay, she went to get up "wait you believe me" he asked her hoping for her to believe him "please don't take offense with what I'm about to say" she asked him as she sat back down next to him "do I believe you are telling me the truth yes I do, but at the same time it doesn't make any sense to me as you began with what you do but not why you do what you do, but like I said I have questions but right now it sounds like we are no longer the only ones up" he smiled at her relieved that she was still willing to give him a chance, as the others came into the living room she got up and told Dean "if you give me twenty min max then you can use my room to get some sleep" leaving the room as Sam entered.

"so Dean I understand that you are here to help organize Brooklyn's funeral by making sure we follow her orders but no offense but why" Mia asked him "because moron it's so obvious to everyone but to Dean she is trying to get a certain person" pointing at Dean "to man up and confess up and marry our girl" Eddie spoke up "well that's stupid they only spoke for a few days and that was it" DJ interrupted "oh please just because we don't tell you everything doesn't mean something isn't happening" Mia scrunched her nose up "what does that mean" she asked just then Alex walked into the room five minutes earlier then she said, she looked at everyone then turned to Dean "room's free if you want to crash" "not a chance" DJ spoke up "Alex turned to him "shut it we are not letting you go alone today were all coming with you for moral support" then he turned to Dean "quick shower and change we will get breakfast on the way" Dean left the room ten minutes later he returned "good now once the sentencing is over we need to meet up with my dad so we can discuss Brooklyn's funeral" Mia told them all.

 **Chapter 7**

As they walked into the court house the sheriff was waiting for Harper to arrive he looked at her "we need to talk now" he then turned and walked away and led them to an empty room he allowed Harper in but refused entry to everyone else before going into the room his self he told them to "go find a seat in the court room" then he walked into the small room closing the door behind him. He sat down on the opposite Harper "Alexandra I've wanted to tell you this for some time now but I had to do everything by the book so I couldn't tell you and for that I am deeply sorry but what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy for you to hear" she looked him in the eye and asked "so why are you telling me now" not liking how he had used her first name which meant this was going to be bad. "because you have given your evidence" he replied "when you were attacked just before your eighteenth Dean asked if we had checked the phone as he told us about the text you got" she interrupted "what has that got to do with anything" the sheriff give a small smile "please Alexandra no more interruptions and let me finish" he waited for her to agree to his quest and when she agreed he carried on "the phone that was used to text you that day was also used in another case your attempted kidnapping and the kidnapping of your siblings" Alex want to say something but decided against it "your brother Adam was killed in a bar fight eight years ago the person who killed him was shot a month later in a shootout robbery and your sister was killed five years after she was taken" this time she did interrupted "how" she asked "please" she repeated herself louder this time "HOW" it was all she could get out.

"two years after the kidnapping the person who bought your sister died and your sister was placed into the care system for two and half years she was passed around foster homes until she was placed with a couple who beat and punished the children who came to live with them to keep them in line, five months after her arriving a boy by the name of Sam Smith was sent to stay with the Burton's while his brother and father were in the hospital due to a car crash, the Burton's are still in prison for the abuse and murder of several of the children who was sent to live with them they are to serve at least another thirty years before they can reply for parole this boy Sam was also injured by them but he stayed with your sister until the paramedics came by the time they arrived it was too late with Sam ignoring his own injuries and refusing to leave her side Kelly never died alone" he paused "do you want to hear the rest or go through now" he watched as she licked her lips "continue please" he continued "as I said earlier the phone was used in the kidnappings we traced it back to Linda who owned the phone back then and not your dad in the interview Linda let it slip she was having an affair with Edward at the time I'm sorry but they were in it together"

After a few moments of silence she asked him "how long have you known" he replied "I had suspected for nine years but I had no proof just a number that was connected which as you know wasn't enough to go on it was only when Linda was in the middle of the police polygraph she was asked how long she had been with Edward she replied fifteen years instead of ten which we knew about it was the kidnapping she made a deal on not what happened to you but the prosecutor made her deal she has to do twenty years with no parole and the assault and the drug racketing was dropped for her to give evidence it was the only way for this to go to trial" she considered what she was just told then asked "who else knew about this" not sure where she was going with this he told her "me and Henderson no one else" she could live with that then asked one other question "could I have had relationship with Adam before he died if you had told me back then" "no I didn't know what happened to Adam until after he was murdered on his stag do" she sighed stood up can we go now "I want this basted to pay for destroying my family" she then left the room as a growing suspicion began to grow that maybe just maybe Sam Smith might be in fact Sam Winchester.

She walked into the court room with her head held high knowing he would be found guilty and hoped for the maximum he could get so he would know what it felt like having your life taken from you, she sat down next to Dean and held his hand without looking at him now was not the time to break she could ask Dean as soon as this was over about her suspicions and hoped they were proven right at least then she would have someone to thank for being there for her sister, she sat and listening to the charges he was found guilty for then the Judge spoke "you are one of the most vile excuse of a man I've ever had in my court room I wish I could give you the maximum for each charge but the law will not allow me to do that however I feel that justice and the law can work together especially for the two people who are not here today I can and will give you the maximum Edward Evergreen I hear by sentence you to

Twenty years for kidnapping Adam Jackson Harper without parole

Twenty years for kidnapping Kelly Ace Harper without parole

Ten years for the attempting to kidnapping Alexandra Cruz Harper without parole

Ten years Aggravated Assault on Alexandra Cruz Harper minimum of five years before applying for parole

Ten years for attempting to murder Alexandra Cruz Harper without parole

After she watched Edward being taking away she got up and walked to the prosecutor "twenty years is no wear near enough my sister and brother were murdered because they wanted more money and she gets to walk in twenty what's right about that" she turned and left the court house.

Dean walked out of the court house looking for Alex when he spotted her standing their he made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug without say a word the others soon approached them they stood there looking at each other still without saying a word the sheriff cleared his throat "we need to head over to the lawyers for Brooklyn's instructions on how she wanted her funeral" once they got there they saw Simon and Beatriz heading inside "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS I'M HER SON NOT SOME GOLD DIGGING STRANGER WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER" the lawyer stood his ground "I am following my clients wishes and from what I have heard about you should be glad this means that you don't have to pay a penny towards your mother's funeral" Simon reveled in that fact alone "but why can't they just pay for what I've ordered" tying to play for sympathy "because you clearly went behind everyone's back and ignored what your mothers last wishes were, now that everyone is here you have a choice to make leave and wait for an invite or stay and support a Harper and a Dean as they follow your mothers wishes now could you all take a seat the ones that are staying that is he watched as everyone sat down eventually Simon sat next to his ex-wife. who had actually become a half decent person over the years he handed a envelope to both Alex and Dean you can open them now or wait till later the choice is yours they both opened the envelope to see what was instruction they had and realized they were given the wrong envelope they switched "did you see that are you going to let them get away with it" Simon demanded "the lawyer turned to him get out now your only here to cause trouble so say now if you wish to attend your mother's funeral but be warned if you so much as say one word the Sheriff is allowed to remove you from your mother's funeral Simon left without saying a word they all discussed the instructions until Beatriz spoke up and offered her catering service free of charge If they didn't have a special request.

Alex asked Dean if he had a problem with that he said no she then asked the rest of them they all said no so they all agreed to allow Beatriz to do the catering. After another fifteen minutes of discussion and coming up with a plan on how to fit everything together they would start first thing in the morning, they all left the office and the Sheriff left them to return to work Mia asked Sam and Dean if they wanted to join her DJ and Eddie on bike ride through along the Creeper Trail Sam agreed as they all planned to give Harper and Dean some time alone the four of them left without giving Dean or Alex a chance to say something they looked at each other "get the feeling were being set up" she asked watching as he went pale she backed off not sure what was going on she told him "she was tired and she was going home to get some sleep" she then walked off Dean stood there watching for a minute not sure what just happened he began to jog to catch up to her they walked the rest of the way in silence once they got inside she headed for her room Dean decided to not let Alex pull away from him so he knocked on her door when she opened it "can we talk" he asked "Dean I'm tired can it wait" he stopped her from closing the door "please hear me out okay you see I think we have a problem and I well I you see" she opened her door wider for him to come in once he walked in she shut her door.

"Dean your rambling so why don't you take a moment till I get back then you can tell me what is going on" she picked up her pajamas then went into the bathroom she came out a few minutes later she got on the bed and sat up and crossed her legs waiting for Dean to tell her what is going on she watched him pace the floor after a while she give up and called out to him "Dean do you want to sit down" he looked around the room "where" he asked "on the bed" he looked at her "I didn't come in here for sex if that is what you're thinking" she frowned at him "considering your freaking out about something I would say sex was defiantly not on either of our minds" he stood there just looking at her trying to put what he was trying to say together so she would know he wasn't trying to hurt her "can I ask if this has anything to do with what I walked in on this morning" he nodded he looked at his feet "it wouldn't be legal" she looked at him "okay do you think I know what was going on this morning when I walked in on you guys" she asked him feeling this was important "yes" still not looking at her she sat there trying to come up with something anything for this to make any sense to her "can you please just tell me or give me something to work on because I'm coming up blank and to be honest your kind a starting to freak me out" he looked up then and really looked at her "you really don't know" she shook her head "not until you decided to fill me in the answer is still no" he exhaled "Eddie said this morning I was only here to man up and confess up and marry you" he watched her clamp her jaw together after a few moments she finally spoke up but it wasn't what he expected her to say "why on earth would you be thinking I was bloody well scheming behind your back when you know damn well were only just started trying to work things out at the moment I would say it's pretty damn clear neither of us are anywhere near to bloody well be thinking of marriage especially as seen you only kissed me for the first time last night" he cut her off.

 **Chapter 8**

"I'm messing this up and for that I'm sorry" he told her he got up to leave "do you want to get some sleep. look I know this is a perfect time for us to continue our conversation but I think as hard as is for you Dean to continue I need to ask you something about what the Sheriff told me this morning but I'm scared that I might be wrong and it's all a case of wishful thinking on my side but at the same time I'm not sure what will be worse" he looked at her he needed to know what she was talking about as he was starting to get a bad feeling "what will be worse" instead of answering him she broke down and cried he pulled of his coat off and kicked off his shoes then got on the bed he pulled her close to him after a while they both fell asleep several hours later they were woken by the front being closed they left the room to see Sam had arrived back "where is everyone" she asked Sam "DJ and Eddie went to see DJ's parents and Mia went to do the night shift so you don't have too he went to walk away but Dean stopped him "Sammy are you okay" Sam nodded then went to walk away again "I'll let you two talk then she left the room.

Sam walked into the living room and sat down he looked at Dean "I lied to you and dad, when we were kids when the two of you were involved in that crash and I was sent to" Dean interrupted "I remember you ended up in the hospital you were in there for almost three weeks but I don't understand why are you bringing this up now and what do you mean you lied" but Sam didn't answer "I didn't know I should of realized but I didn't Dean I swear I didn't" he stopped his self "have you told her about what we do have you Dean I need to know" Dean was starting to get desperate "what are talking about you're not making much sense" when I heard her name I didn't realize because they made her, us take their last name but Mia showed me a picture and it was her Dean and it was my fault" once again Dean tried to get through to him but Sam was getting angry with each passing minute and Dean didn't know what to do because no matter what he tried or said Sam wouldn't listen until he shouted "IT'S ALL MY FAULT DEAN, IT SHOULD OF HAVE BEEN ME" seconds later Alex walked in with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses she poured a glass each she handed one to Dean which he took and drank in in one gulp but when Sam saw Alex he fell to his knees repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again she give him a glass and told him to drink it after a while he did then she drank hers then handed the bottle to Dean for him to help his self.

Alex sat on the floor right in front of Sam "look at me Sam" she waited for him to look at her "as seen as you think it is your fault then you're going to answer every question I ask you yes or no answers only do I make myself clear Sam" he looked at her "yes" Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her up she just looked at him "trust me please" she whispered to him after a few moments with not knowing what to do he let go of her arm then she sat down in front of Sam again "remember Sam yes or no only" she waited till he nodded,

"Did you make Edward and his girlfriend kidnap us" "no"

"Did you make Edward and his girlfriend sell my sister and brother" "no"

"Did you make some sick bastard buy my sister and brother" "no"

"Did you make my sister bounce from home to home" "no"

"Did you make my sister go to the Burton's" "no"

"Did you walk away and let my sister die alone" "no"

"Did you and my sister become friends Sam" "yes"

"Did you both look out for each other Sam" "yes"

"Were you hurt protecting my sister Sam" "yes"

"Did you ignore your own injuries to help my sister" "yes"

"Would you like to know what I think Sam" "yes"

"okay then I think you made my sister happy for how long before the Burton's killed her, I'm not sure but I also believe you reminded Ace that there is good people in this world and your one of them I'm also glad she had someone like you and I'm also sorry you were hurt protecting my sister I also know those Bastards where sentenced to over thirty years without parole because you spoke out and stopped them from hurting anyone else by doing that you made Ace's death mean something and not a another cover-up like they would of done and that is what you are responsible for Sam and for that I thank you because the thought of my sister dying alone without her knowing there was someone who cared for her would have been too much. She got up and told them "I'll leave you two to talk" then walked out of the room. Several hours later she felt a dip in the bed she sat up putting the lamp on "are you okay" they asked at the same time "no" they said also at the same time "do you want me to start now" she asked, after she had told Dean everything the Sheriff had told her.

Dean thought he had to keep his word and start the conversion from yesterday when he clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with right now. but to his surprise Alex stopped him before he got a fourth word out of his month "no offense Dean but how are you not emotionally drained right now" he smiled at her "I am but I thought this is what you wanted" she moved her head from his chest and looked up at him "I do want you to tell me Dean and not leave anything out but you telling me whatever it is you have left needs to be on your terms Dean not mine after all this is your life you're talking about here" he smiled at her, grateful she was being reasonable about all of this without him even asking her to be, "in that case all I ask is, if we can get Brooklyn's funeral out of the way first before we continue this" she returned her head to his chest and reminded him that as long as they were both being honest with each other than whatever this was becoming would work once Dean agreed with her they made themselves more comfortable just before Dean fell asleep he said "thank you for what you did for Sammy" she replied "your welcome" she then moved her head and kissed his heart then she put her heard back down on his chest soon they were both asleep, that night Sam fell asleep no longer feeling guilty to think of his long lost friend.

The next morning Dean asked if there was a place he could buy a birthday cake on short notice with it being Sam's birthday before Alex could ask why he didn't say anything sooner he explained that birthdays or Christmas's wasn't treated as a big thing growing up as she handed him her phone "can I ask you a question" he thought she was going to ask something personal which he wasn't sure if he was ready for as he realized she had given him her phone "okay" he finally give in not sure where this was going or why he had her phone "well it's more like two" he cut her off as he kissed her which soon heated up and they fell back onto the bed not breaking the kiss once they broke apart so they could get the air they both needed "hey quit distracting me like that" he winked at her "sweetheart that was nothing compared to what I could do, to distract you" he then added "one" she frowned at him "I agreed to one question" she grumbled fine "my original question is have you and Sam ever thrown each other a surprise birthday party before" he shook his head no we just give presents mostly at night "then may I ask if you would like to now" he smiled "I believe you just did" realizing she was not getting anywhere she give in "call Beatriz tell her when we're having dinner their tonight for desert you want a birthday cake delivered to the table and whatever else you need to discuss about the cake" she got up and left the room to see everyone else had returned and were in the living room with Sam and the Sheriff playing cards want to join us" Mia asked "no" Alex interrupted her.

 **Chapter 9**

Dean joined them in the living room, while he was talking to Beatriz he realized what Alex's second question was going to be so he decided to have a little fun before telling her he handed her the phone back smirking at her, Sam looked at his brother recognizing that smirk which meant Dean was up to something he then looked at Alex to see her matching his smirk whatever was going on he didn't want to be a part of it, unbeknown to him he was going to be a part on it, "you're not going to tell me are you" she asked crossing her arms "nope" replied Dean also crossing his arms but also leaning back on the wall "fine then I will ask Sam" Dean knew that was coming because he was the only other person who could tell her besides him "nope baby bro's not allowed to tell you" thinking that would stop her but he soon realized he was wrong when he watched her smirk turn into a full smile which made her eyes shine "and you are not allowed to cheat and tell him or anyone else so they can tell him in anyway what it is Sam is not allowed to tell me so he might still tell me without me asking him" realizing she had him there he refused to give in so easily "and please tell me honey how will that work" she asked the most obvious question without giving Dean's plans away "why don't you think about that" everyone in the room looked at Dean, when Alex realized he might not get this one with them not doing birthdays "I have an idea, to make sure that either of us doesn't cheat then why don't we change our plans and work on some other part of the instructions were meant to do together and do what we had planned today we do tomorrow instead" Dean bust out laughing "sounds like a plan" as they were about to leave Mia had to but in and ask.

"wait that's a challenge you two have going on so what does the loser have to do and what are our rules set by the two of you" Dean and Alex exchanged looks Dean nodded for Alex to go first "my rule for you all is you're not allowed to know what this is about so your all unknowingly either going to help Dean or you're going to help me" Dean agreed with that rule. Mia scrunched her nose up "well that's stupid how are we supposed to pick sides" once again Dean and Alex exchanged looks "you're not supposed to pick sides that is the whole point" Alex told them seeing Mia was about to argue Dean cut her off "if you know then this would be pointless as Sam is just as stubborn as I am and he would side with me so he knew he wouldn't get any retaliation from me for siding with Alex Sam then asked "when does this end" this time Alex let Dean pick "24 hours from now" he told Sam deciding on one last dig she leaned into him and whispered for just him to hear her "you know if you had said anywhere up to five maybe six hours you wound of won" he looked at her "oh no sweetheart when you lose it will be fair and square" once again they tried to leave when once again Mia stopped them "you still haven't told what the forfeit is going to be for each other" Alex and Dean both smirked "we have twenty four hours to decide" this time they did leave.

After several hours later when they had given up for the day Alex took Dean to a few new shops so he could buy Sam something's he bought him a new shaver, hair shavers as a joke and a new jacket and chocolate peanut butter cups then he helped Alex pick some books for Sam they put the items in their room as Dean was about to leave she asked him to wait she then pulled a large box out of the wardrobe and she opened it and pulled out a large photo frame with several photos of her and AJ with them being twins some had Alex with them some didn't and in the middle was a note that said happy birthday big brother she showed it to Dean "Ace made this for AJ for his birthday but she never got a chance to give it to him" she took a deep breath and tried to ask Dean "do you think" she paused "would Sam" she paused again Dean stopped her from tying again "if your asking would Sam like that I think it would mean a lot to Sam but what about the photos do you not want them" these where spares what is in this frame is also in the album" she told him he took the frame from her and placed it on the bed then pulled her into a hug as they wrapped the gifts she noticed the hair shavers and pointed to them "is that some sort of hidden warning for your brother to keep his mouth shut" realizing he had been caught tried to back out of it and said "it was a joke present" not buying that for a second she asked "what happened to fair and square" he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something but nothing would come to mind.

 **Chapter 10**

She crossed her arms and said "it's not too late for you to back down and tell me yourself that way it wouldn't matter it Sam told everyone else" realizing what she said she bit her lip "so that how you plan on winning" he knew she had a point and he could lose so he decided to tell her his self but first he wanted to know about the forfeit so he asked her about it "I haven't even given that any thought" she admitted "really not even the most obvious one" he began to tease her but she interrupted him with an honest answer "no because your already agreed to that you know being honest with me" he nodded she had him there the he leaned in a little closer to her ear "not to even to have me as your personal slave for the day" making sure he breathed in to her ear while is hand was on her back he felt her shiver she stood there knowing what he was doing and refused to step back like he thought she would do "nope I mean you've seen this place there really isn't any point in making you clean it from top to bottom" holding back her laughter knowing full well the next one would have the word slave in it he moved his head even closer to her ear he whispered "how about having me as your own sex slave" she shook her head "no need after that kiss this morning" he cut her off, he threw his hands in the air "nothing" she burst out laughing not being able to hold it back any longer he then realized that "you played me" she stopped laughing "I'm sorry but you made that way too obvious what the third suggestion was going to be" knowing she had him again, he decided on a different tack to see if she would consider leaving town with him even if she was just willing to visit him then he could be his self which is what she wanted all along then he began to worry that maybe she won't like the real Dean Winchester maybe he was just setting his self-up for a fall like he did with Cassie.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized she was holding his left hand and her right hand was on his cheek moving her thumb up and down "welcome back" he was confused now "what" he asked her "I didn't like seeing that look on you when you went to where ever it was you just went I'm sorry Dean I" he cut her off by asking "what look" she kept on looking at him clearly worried about him "nothing but pain" she choked out "I never" he cut her off "you didn't" she watched him for several minutes satisfied he was telling the truth "good because that would kill me to know that I caused you pain like that" she saw him flinch "that wasn't meant as a way for me to have ago I never meant anything by that Dean" he smiled at her then kissed her but pulled back as she started to kiss him back.

she met his eyes and smiled mischievously at him "on no what now" he asked she stretches her arm and taps the hair savers box "so have you decided yet are you going to back down and tell me or do I wait for Sam to tell me" he smiles back at her "and please tell what about the forfeit" she tilted her head "it's your forfeit not mine or you could be a gentlemen and forget the forfeit" he shook his head "come back with me" she felt disgusted "that's not funny" he looked at her "I wasn't trying to be but you know what just forget it" he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him, she decided to go to work instead of going with them she needed to take a step back and think about this was he really asking or was he telling her that was what she had to do, she was confused but she did know that the longer she left it the less chance she had to fix this she sat on her bed thinking he would be freezing her out tonight she sat on her bed and wrote him a text then she closed her phone then put the phone on the night stand and left to go to work. Dean had just got his self a triple whiskey as well as a round of drinks for them all except for Alex he had a feeling he had somehow screwed everything up and she wouldn't be showing up to night which he hated he was secretly hoping this could have been their first date he just hadn't realized how bad he could of screwed it all up by asking her to come back with him he drank the whiskey when he received a message "why did you have to use the forfeit to tell me to come back with you, when all you had to do was ask me to comeback with you I would of said yes" he felt sick when he read it realizing that was the only way for it to have come across.

Knowing he couldn't leave with it been Sam's night he wished for her to show up but she never did instead a deputy showed up he took Eddie to the side and spoke to Eddie he returned just to tell DJ to get everyone home now he then left with the deputy around eleven the next morning Eddie came back he went to meet Eddie at the door Dean recognized that look and knowing something had happened to Eddie's dad why don't you get cleaned up first for your sister she doesn't need to see you like that pointing to the blood he went and did what Dean suggested while Dean went and to make coffee he was also terrified as he still hadn't heard from Alex he didn't want what happened to be the last time the saw or the very least they spoke to each other he felt hopeless once Eddie finished getting cleaned up he came into the living room he sat down next to his sister and told them how last night twelve men with their eyes and mouths sawed shut they came in to the station and killed one of the prisoners was brought in for shoplifting yesterday and then they started anyone who shot them they didn't die none of them died some of the survivors told me that first they killed the girl they walked passed people and went straight for the girl then they had killed Carlos, Henderson, Stevens, Jones and dad they also took Linda, Jackson and Harper they found Jackson's body near St Louis Dean wanted to go after them but he was reminded he was still had Brooklyn's funeral to sort out so he stayed they made all funerals for the same day so Sam and Dean could leave straight after they needed to find Harper they promised to keep each other updated on finding Harper.

 **Chapter 11**

Two months later Kathleen Hudak was rereading a missing person's file for tenth time thinking somehow this didn't seem right it made her think of another case in where a supposedly a dead person asked her for help and in return she had found her brothers killers, standing up she pulled out her wallet and pulled out his number wondering if this was the right thing to do after deciding that even if it was not no one would know and she could call the station this girl was supposed of disappeared from but for some reason the report didn't seem true as it had to many holes in the report after making her decision she dialed his number."hello, hello" he was about to hang up but getting a feeling this was somehow important he took a chance and asked "Alex sweetheart is this you" deciding she had made the right call "I'm not sure if you remember me, my name is Kathleen Hudak" he replied "the Benders yeah I remember how are you doing Sheriff" she cleared her throat "having a weird day you see I'm sitting here reading a missing person's report which doesn't seem to ring true which got me thinking of you not sure why but it did" he got up and packed a bag knowing this was different from the other leads they have had he then barged into Sam's room not giving him a chance to say anything and showed Sam his bag and showed him the phone he left closing Sam's door giving him some privacy while he waited for his brother.

She went on and told him the basic facts about the girl sitting in her waiting room and how she had been tortured before being dumped in a psychiatric hospital half dead "you said sitting which means still alive is she okay, can I talk to her" Kathleen looked towards the girl "I'm sorry but this girl she doesn't even remember her own name Dean" Kathleen saw the girl react to the name Dean "why don't you tell me her full name and then I can tell you if it is her" Dean was hoping it was her "Alexandra Cruz Harper" she hates her first name prefers everyone to call her Harper she has a friend who calls her Cruz and she lets me call her Alex and I still don't know why" Kathleen exhales "because she loves you that's the only reason a girl will let a boy call her something that she hates" she told him then added "you just need to help her remember that" just then Alex starts to clutch her head then collapses to the floor "Dean I'll call you back I promise" then hangs hours later Sam and Dean arrived in Minnesota they met up with Kathleen at a Diner Kathleen picked so they could talk in private she also told them to bring their laptop which they did as they sat down she took the laptop from Sam to get access to her emails as she had uploaded a copy of the video footage to her email to show them what happened so she didn't have to try to explain it as it would sound crazy even after witnessing what happened she still didn't believe it once she got into her emails and opened the one she wanted she downloaded a copy of the footage to the laptop then deleted the email.

She told them everything she knew about the report of a girl who has been drugged up to her eyeballs at a psychiatric hospitals she has been there for two weeks and six days she doesn't remember who she is she didn't remember anything this girl couldn't even wipe her own ass even if she wanted to from all the drugs and shock treatment they've been giving her not to mention the torture she had already been though, the hospital was shut down three days ago, we needed the girl and a several others to come in to the station as we still hadn't ID them yet to see if they had family and on the third day while she sat in the station she collapsed then when she woke up I asked if she needed to go to the hospital she suddenly stood up and spoke clearly for the first time since she arrived and she said "no thank you I'm much better now" then she waked to my desk and broke the legs of my chair handed one of the legs to me and told me to hide a few minutes later eight men walked in they all looked like they had something wrong with their faces here pointing to her own face turning the laptop back around facing them they then played the video from the beginning she looked like a warmed up corpse there was no life in her eyes if they hadn't seen her walk like a ninety year old they would of thought someone had dug up her body and dumped it there, then on the third day he saw her collapsed then when she woke up he watched Kathleen run to the girl say something he watched Alex suddenly stand up say something back to Kathleen then she waked to a desk and broke the legs of a chair handed one of the legs to Kathleen and say something to her then the girl walked back to her chair and sat down she leaned back resting her head against the wall and closed her eyes just then eight men walked in they all looked like they had something wrong with their faces as he watched them spread out one closest to Alex reach out to grab her neck with a speed he had never seen her use before she knocked his arm away and put one of the wooden legs in to his chest the man turned to dust she stood up and kicked out to the one on the left while she threw the wooden leg at the man holding Kathleen by the neck the leg was a direct hit to the heart that man turned to dust.

He watched two of the men grab hold of Harper while another walked towards her once he was in ranged she leaned back onto the men that had hold of her and she kicked out making the man fly backwards she then did a flip were she was standing behind the men she moved the men with some force to head-butt each over yanked her arms back picked up the chair she was sitting on and slammed it down on one then the other both turning to dust she then broke that chair as the four remaining men started to surround her the one she kicked back earlier said something making the others laugh he watched as she started to laugh with them then hit herself in the forehead then say something as two of them turned to run she threw two wooden legs both hitting there mark tuning them both into dust she then lifted her arm to the left they saw her arm come through the man she then yanked her arm back holding the man's heart in her hand the man started to walk towards her he reached out for her but she dropped and rolled towards the wooden legs the man with no heart grabbed her leg but she paid no attention to him as he started to pull her up so he could feed from her but he pulled back then he looked into her hands to see a wooden leg in his heart he too turned into dust she turned to see the last man drinking from Kathleen she picked up the phone called out to the man when he looked up she pulled Kathleen away from him hit him twice with the phone then she threw it at him and then threw several kicks and punches at the same time she then crouched and then leaped over the man and leaped onto his back and stabbed him in the neck say something to the man remove the wooden leg then put her fingers in to the wound she had created and pulled his head off he too turned to dust he then watched her disappeared from view then came back with cup of water and the first aid kit she put them down and replied to Kathleen after Kathleen spoke to the girl as the girl cleaned the would she spoke to Kathleen as she patched her up then handed her the water.

Dean was trying to think but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sam say "I'm sorry Dean but right now I'm not sure if she is still human" but Dean didn't allow himself to think like that he needed to feel something anything he couldn't believe he had lost her that for the last two months she had suffered because he had come back into her life he had never hated his self as much as he did right now but he also felt like he was missing something important so replayed the video and watched it again then when he did It the third time Sam went to stop him but Dean just said "wait" he then fast forward to the first time she spoke since the men came in then paused it showing four men surrounding Alex when one of the men said something making the others laugh then turned the laptop to towards Kathleen "what were they talking about" Sam didn't think it matted he didn't want Dean having false hope but then he thought maybe Dean might be onto something so he didn't interrupt as Kathleen started to talk.

Kathleen looked at the screen "he said something about Summer being dead that's when they started to laugh it seemed to confuse them when she laughed with them then she hit her forehead then said, oh wait your so wrong in that little fact moron in fact you have no idea at how much your kind is so screwed, that was when he told her to enlighten them her reply seemed to scare them she told them that the preacher man screwed up bragging the way he did that was the reason he lost the one thing he was trying to make sure the Slayer never got her hands on the weapon that changed everything she handed the weapon to red who cast a spell she then stopped talking and asked them to guess what the spell was you'll never get it she told them, so tell us already the man behind her told her that was when she shrugged as she spoke as you wish without turning around their isn't one any more still smiling that was when he the one who had made the others laugh said we knew that already she shook her head my mistake I should of said their wasn't two anymore none of them seemed to get what she was saying because he then said two three doesn't really matter to me she cut him off and said no stupid you're not getting it remember the spell, OK to spell it out for you it was the only way for Summers and Faith and not to mention all those Potential Slayers to have a chance to win at saving the world, she took them into battle against the First, were only six of the Potentials Slayers survived sorry your still don't seem to be getting it well to make it even simpler for you the spell red cast breaking the chain the spell finished thirty-seconds before the battle started she stopped and asked if they got it yet OK she then continued once the battle was over two slayers didn't walk away eight did that's right folks were all Slayers now scared yet, that's when two of them tried to run"

After she killed the last one as you saw she got the first aid kit and a glass of water when she came back I asked her how could they turned to dust like that she told me they were vampires and I wasn't to worry because he was feeding from me not turning me, I then asked her how long has she know about them her reply was since I fainted just before, that was when we were all turned in to Slayers she then told me while she was out she saw the original Slayer of this time asking those Potentials Slayers who was under her protection against the First what if her power was our power they all agreed she also said she saw the witch cast the spell hand the cool weapon over to one of the new Slayers who ran to join the rest of the slayers in the hell mouth to beat back the first, but the slayers brought their own vampire he had a soul and in his own right was a champion he destroyed the remaining Turok-Han vampire army the very first original vampires lot stronger then the humans turned into vampires that was what she told me, I then asked if she remembered who she was and what had happened to her she answered I don't remember who I am but I did have some flashes of people before I woke up but I do know what happened and she didn't want to talk about it as its going to bad enough knowing that the hundreds of Slayers out there will be able to see most of it once they go to sleep I asked her how that would work she shrugged and said I guess the same way as when you sleep you can not only see how other slayers who had died but also feel it as if it you were the one who had died she then told me I might have a scar and to drink the water"

Dean then typed slayers without any look he then typed what is a slayer still not having much luck he spotted a site so he clicked on that it didn't tell him much as it only had the three lines the Slayer, one girl in all the world, a chosen one she alone will have the strength of ten men and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. He then typed in hell mouth and got a whole lot more information which he didn't need to read ant thing as it was obvious it meant the mouth of hell. He knew Sam was also reading a long side of him "what do think Sammy still think she's not still human" he watched his brother flinch Sam was about to apologies when Dean cut him off by asking Kathleen if she knew where she was now she looked between then "she was in my car" Dean shook his head "we parked next to your car it was empty" they all got up to leave as normal as they could without drawing attention to themselves they just made it outside when a they heard an explosion "Dean told Sam to put the laptop away he walked to the boot of the car after he shut the boot closed he heard a child crying quietly whispering wake up, Sam moved towards the noise so see an eight year old sitting next to a sleeping "Harper" he called out to her as he heard two sets of footsteps running towards him Dean passed Sam and knelt down next to her he took her hand saying "you need to wake up now your scaring this little girl and me please come on Alex" after several more seconds she opened her eyes and went to sit up when Dean tried to stop her she looked at him" this time Dean said "welcome back" as he watched her smile at him but instead of answering him she turned her head from him but left her hand where it was and turned to the girl.

 **Chapter 12**

Looking at the girl "what's your name "Amy" Alex smiled at her "well your safe now do you know where you live" Amy nodded and pointed to the house they had just come from not letting any of the others takeover she could see all three had questions "okay Amy do you have any other family or maybe a friend's house you could go to what about your favorite teacher or your mom can you tell us where she is" Amy stopped crying "I don't know what the first ones are then even quieter daddy made mommy sleep and she wouldn't wake up not even when she smelled bad mommy also told me I mustn't touch the things with on off dots or go near any of them because they would make me go bye, bye and it would make mommy very sad I didn't I stayed away no one came only daddy wound put mommy and me in a box then I heard each time a bang once we were in the dark box and one more bang when daddy let us out I see no one only mummy and daddy" Alex picked the girl up and put her on her knee and asked Amy "do you know how long you have lived in that house" while she played with the girls hair Amy shook her head "all my life is mommy sad now I not in house will she wake up now" this time Alex let Dean speak "no sweetheart your mummy's not sad in fact your mommy had to go live somewhere so she can watch over you" Amy shook her head "no want to see mommy now want mommy to live with me" she told them "he reached out to the girl and told her she was with the angles up there" pointing to the sky "how see up there" the girl asked Amy got up and waked to the Sheriff and Sam

Alex told Kathleen and Sam that she heard a young girl scream coming from that house pointing to it, realizing she was getting upset about it Sam put his hand on her shoulder when she got near the house she could smell a dead body she told them she looked through the window and noticed a girl sitting in the corner crying she also noticed the bomb on the door so she walked around the house and noticed the were more bombs to the windows and doors trying to give as much information as possible for Kathleen for her to use once they heard the sirens she told them to get going as they said their good byes and with promises to keep checking on Amy they driving another nine hours he pulled in to a motel he was about to ask for two room joining together when Alex told him just to get the one he did once they were inside the room Sam asked "if they were hungry" thinking of a way to give them a chance to talk, Sam then left the room she then walked to the first bed and sat down waiting for Dean to start talking.

After several failed attempts to ask his question she stood up "is this about what I am because that can wait till we've leave" he then asked the question he had been trying to ask her "does that mean you're going to come back with me" she took a deep breath then let it out "I'm not going with you because of some stupid forfeit but seen as we need to talk about what I am and what it means I might as well come back with you but it doesn't mean that I'm going to stay" he nodded at that "what if I asked you stay with me" she closed her eyes "I don't know how to make myself clear as I don't know if this is just temporary or not and for that reason I don't want you to ask me yet, god I'm not even making sense right now so okay on the risk of you hating me, she saw him frowning he didn't understand what she was trying to say but if she was trying to explain this to him then maybe there was still hope for them "no sorry" she shook her head "not your fault I hope you don't hate me too much for what I'm about to say okay when Sam put his hand on my shoulder before I wanted to break it and maybe smash is face in that's when I knew those feelings and thoughts were not mine because I don't want to hurt Sam hell Dean you're the one person in this world I never want to hurt and I know doing something like that to Sam would. I don't want to hurt you or be dishonest with you and I hate the fact of knowing that you still want me or us to be together then it means I'm doing nothing but stringing you along" she walked up to him and held his hands "I just want it to be my thoughts and my feelings because right now it's hard to know what I'm feeling or what my own thoughts are" he kissed her then pulled back to see a dark look of anger cross her face it was then he realized just how much she was holding herself back but he decided to say "I understand and just so you know I'd wait forever for you" he smiled as she walked passed him mumbling "it better not take that long to become myself again".

 **Chapter 13**

The next day Dean parked his car in the garage in the bunker and he woke both Sam and Alex up she got out of the car and followed Dean and Sam back out the way they had come they were now outside when she realized she had just changed so she stepped back again only to change again she was alone with only her thoughts which meant what she was feeling were own feelings she stepped back out just to change and have all thoughts and feeling of the new slayers again It was then she saw Sam and Dean watching her she took Deans hand give it a gentle squeeze then let go suddenly filled with hope that she could be herself again. They went in the front door and down the steps Alex walked to the first wooden table and sat down Sam and Dean sat opposite her "okay I only know what I've seen when I've either fainted, been knocked out from the explosion and when I was asleep in the car I have seen the other slayers deaths throughout the thousand years I also saw how we became to exists" she said with disgust she saw them exchange look "what" she asked them Sam spoke up and asked "how did Slayers became to exists"

"In prehistoric Africa, there were these three powerful mages who called themselves the Shadow Men, these men had taken a young girl named Sineya against her will after they chose her to become the ultimate weapon in the fight against the dark and demonic forces that plagued the world. They chained her to the floor of a cave so that she could neither defend herself nor escape and using their powerful magic they unleashed a powerful demon known as the Shadow demon which appeared to be in the form of dark black energy vapors. It forcibly merged itself with Sineya granting her superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, greater healing aspect, a predator instinct, naturally tough combat techniques and quite possibly some kind of advanced prophetic ability. Guided by her instinct and armed with her superhuman powers Sineya hunted and killed vampires and demons she came across but the very people of her village, whom she protected were afraid of her they even saw her as a demon and banned her from the village everywhere she went people shunned her, that and with what the shadow men did to her it caused Sineya to lose her own humanity with no guidance form the shadow men and losing her humanity".

"She still killed the first vampires and demons that walked the earth then, she never had a watcher I'm guessing the Watchers started with the shadow men but she did come across the Guardians they were a group of powerful mystic women, who called themselves the Guardians along the centuries they watched the Watchers why the Watchers watched the slayers anyway the Guardians secretly forged the a powerful weapon calling it the Scythe for the First Slayer Sineya so she could kill the last of the Old Ones that walked the Earth. The weapon was kept hidden from the Shadow Men and the Watchers when Sineya died the Guardians took back the Scythe and placed it in a rock for when the time came and it was needed again knowing the Slayer would find and use it. Eventually she died and her powers passed on to a different girl therefore the Slayer line was born. Sineya continues to guide the Slayer line through their dreams she was the only one who after her death hunted down the vampire who killed her. As centuries went by it became known among the watchers that future Slayers that came after Sineya never had as much power as the First Slayer did but the Slayers all were able to keep their humanity the Watchers also learned that Sineya's village thousand years ago was sitting on one of the hell mouths the village became Sunnydale", "what do mean one of" Dean asked her "as far as I know there is two one was in Sunnydale but that was destroyed as well as Sunnydale no longer exists most of the town evacuated just as things were turning bad but several people did stay, they were killed when Sunnydale was destroyed, the second hell mouth is in Cleveland".

Sam then asked "what about these Watchers will you be assigned to one" she licked her lips then replied "The Watchers Council used be dedicated to finding then training potential Slayers while supervising the Slayer who was called at the time they would take any potential Slayers they found from their homes and made them live with their watcher for the training to be easier without the potential Slayers parents interfering or putting a stop to it. The Council eventually based its headquarters in London, England. It continued to locate potential Slayers and then send Watchers to inform and train them. It wasn't always successful in doing so as some Slayers are fully trained when they are called while others know nothing of the heritage or purpose of their power. But however the Council had become increasingly arrogant and egocentric believing them to be the supreme authority while the Slayers were just their tools. But almost nine weeks ago the Watchers Council was blown up out of all the watches that were called only two survived that I know of one not only trained the slayer but sometimes worked alongside her he was fired by the council because he cared for the slayer like a father but he stayed in Sunnydale to support the slayer and I'm not sure what happened to the other one". When Sam and Dean didn't ask a question she carried on.

"That's why in this decade they had only a hand full of potential Slayers living with them and training but unfortunately for the Watchers none of the potential Slayers they were training were called as the next slayer. It was Buffy Summers when she was fifteen and lived in LA a man showed up claiming to be her Watcher and they had to leave as their wasn't much time she followed him but didn't know why he took her to a cemetery and told her to wait while dropping a stake next to her, hours later two vampires woke up and had risen from the coffins she killed them both, a few weeks later the watcher give his life to save hers a week later she stopped the vampire who had other vampires following his orders after that Buffy and her mom moved to Sunnydale. She was hoping to put it all behind her and move on only to find out on her first day of school the librarian was in fact her new Watcher and he was to train her she tried telling him she didn't want any part of being a slayer, later that night as she was going to some club she was been followed by a vampire who turned out to be different from the others because he had a soul he tried to warn Buffy that she had to stop the harvest because if she didn't the master would rise which she did stop only to be killed by the master almost a year later he almost drained her dry then dropped her in a pool of water face down she drowned but one of her friends followed her once he saw the master rise he came out of his hiding place and give Buffy CPR saving her unbeknown to Buffy as her watcher never told her in that moment when she died a new Slayer was called so that's how more than one happened. That slayer died I think she died about a year later I'm not sure, when she died Faith was called but she was the opposite off Buffy, were Buffy broke all the rules like don't tell anyone what you are or have no friends and above all else being a Slayer must come first she couldn't do that as she had family who was her main priority she also had school not to mention her friends who found out what she was the first night she arrived in town because she had to save them from vampires it was how they became friends and Giles allowed this he even allowed them to help with the research at first then eventually the fighting. Where Faith was reckless and didn't care what people thought of her because she didn't care about them everyone's excuse was because she saw her Watcher die but they all seemed to forget including Buffy she saw her Watcher die as well they just didn't see how far off the rails Faith was until it was too late".

"One night Buffy and Faith were out patrolling when a man jumped out at them he was trying to warn them about the mayor who was planning on killing the students on graduation day but Faith saw him jump out and killed him thinking it was a vampire she later went on and tried to frame Buffy for it she also decided she wanted everything Buffy had and she was going to take it from her like her mom, friends, boyfriend basically Buffy's whole life she hated the fact Buffy had everything while she had nothing, I think it was about two years later when Faith finally did the right thing and handed herself into the police for the murder and assault I'm sure if that was all or if there was more even though she could of left at time she refused and stayed until she got a visitor telling her they need her help as Angel had lost his soul he was Buffy's boyfriend back then when Faith was in Sunnydale but he left and went back to La where he helped people until he lost is soul again and became one of the worst Vampires that ever existed anyway that was why escaped there and then because Angel was the only one who could get through to her, while she was in LA helping Angel, Willow showed up and to cast the spell to restore his soul like she did back in Sunnydale. Faith the returned to Sunnydale with Willow so she could help Buffy with the First, that night Faith learned that another vampire named spike had a soul he was well known decades ago as William the Bloody and in fact killed two Slayers but him and Buffy seemed to be equally matched it was the only reason he could never kill her anyway that was about a week before the battle with the First when Faith arrived back in Sunnydale"

"you see even though the First had its army of Turok-Han army of vampires they looked like the vampires in the old movies, also an army of Bringers and Caleb to follow its orders the only other thing it could do" she stopped and exhaled then said "it could make it self-look like anyone it wanted who had died" she carried on talking hoping they wouldn't ask questions. "Before becoming the right-hand man of the First Evil, Caleb was an expelled as a priest who was responsible for the deaths of at least two girls whom he lured with his rousing sermons, who is a sadistic sociopath with a pathological hatred of all women and most creepiest priest. In an attempt to eliminate all threats to the First Evil's resurrection Caleb orders a groups of Bringers to kill Potential Slayers around the world. He also ordered the bombing of the Watchers' Council Headquarters He even arranged for a fellow prisoner to attack Faith when she was in a Los Angeles prison. I don't know why the Bringers didn't kill me instead of taking me to him but I wasn't the only one who was brought to him, after a while he dropped me off at the hospital but I saw the Slayer Buffy Summers kill him but before that when he arrived in Sunnydale he left a message for Buffy telling her he had something of hers after he killed two of the Potential Slayers and blinded one of her friends in one eye which it made the Potential Slayers her Watcher, sister and friends kick her out of her own house and turned their backs on her because she wanted them to go back, which they did but has Faith as their leader which also turned out to be a trap Faith was knocked unconscious that left the Potential Slayers to defend themselves against three Turok-Han vampires only for Buffy to show up holding the Scythe she used that weapon to kill all three Turok-Han like she was cutting butter because the last time she face just one she couldn't kill it she barely got away.

The night she killed Caleb the First showed mocking her because Buffy had no plan on stopping the First but it made the mistake of repeating the word alone in every sentence that was when she realized they were going to win she then went and spoke to her friend who is a witch and the watcher with Faith and told them her plan to use willow to cast a spell using the Scythe they agreed to it not like they had any other choice in the matter, because if they didn't they would be dead and the First would be walking the earth now, then they woke everyone up and give them a choice in fighting as a Potential Slayers or as Slayer's the next morning they went to the hell mouth and opened it and went inside to fight and they won not because of the spell, that did help, it was spike and the medallion he was wearing that destroyed the hell mouth. That's all I know" Sam then asked "what are your powers" she replied the same as the other Slayers, Strength, Speed and reflexes, Resilience and healing, Senses and Dreams like dream sharing and seeing slayers deaths and feeling them also prophetic and we can also go without sleep for days at a time, and I know Summers had a mind conversation once because she was losing the Potential Slayers or something, if we don't train then our powers won't be as good as those who do train the Agility and reflexes, Resilience and Senses" she then tilted her head "I think you should check on your friend before he loses it and destroys everything that is in that room" pointing in the direction of a laboratory. Dean got up and told Sam and Alex to stay there, while they waited for Dean to return Sam asked if she could hear what is going on in the room" she shook her head "no it's more like sensing it but it seems to be dulled while I'm in here" Sam frowned "you look like that's a good thing" he watched her smile "to me it is, you see when I'm out there I can feel all the new Slayers it's like were all one but in here I can still feel them but it's more like a fading sensation so I'm more like myself" before Sam could reply Dean and Cass walked into the room Dean introduced Alex and Cass to each other as Sam asked Cass if he was okay but Cass just said "I need to go I'm needed elsewhere" giving Dean one final glare then he left.

 **Chapter 14**

Sam decided to do a beer run and get takeout for them but mainly giving his brother and Alex some alone time as he knew something was clearly bugging his brother from what she had said about the first he stood up and told them that he had things to do and would bring back takeout for them as he started to walk away when he head Dean shout "don't forget the pie" he carried on walking without a word he had almost made to the door when called out "pie Sam don't forget the pie" he also heard him tell Alex "he's always forgetting the pie" he heard her say "so buy your own" he laughed as he shut the door. Dean stood up "a tour my young lady" holding his arm out for her to take which she didn't take but instead asked "you're not going to show me every room in one go are you" he smiled "not if you don't want me to" as he was about to put his arm down she stood up and took his hand "good because this place is huge" she replied he showed her the kitchen and several bathrooms several bedrooms in case she decided to stay and wanted her own room he also showed her were Sam's room was located and pointed out his own then he was going to show her the room he set up and called it the Dean-Cave when her question stopped him in his tracks "are you not even going to show me your bedroom" she asked him "I just did" she smiled "no you showed me where it's at" he then realized she was acting more like herself and not acting like she has been for the last three days but he didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them dashed again, knowing she wasn't doing it purpose and she was still being honest no matter how much it hurt them both, as he knew she was trying to put him first which was something he wasn't used to, he opened his bedroom door and stepped aside for to enter she looked around "nice room better than the others you've shown me" he walked into his room and stopped behind Alex and put his arms around her thankful she leaned back against him instead of moving away from him they stood like that for a while both lost in their own thoughts when Dean pulled away and said "now to the best room" taking her hand once again and took her to the room he called the Dean-Cave.

He noticed her frowning "you don't like it" feeling disappointed "no I do like it, in fact I think this room is so you, I just don't think this is the best room you've shown me sorry" still feeling disappointed but not as much seen as he had a feeling where this was going "is that right well in that case maybe we should go back to your favorite room" not giving her chance to reply he takes her hand and takes her towards the kitchen, "where are we going" he stops and faces her "to the kitchen" he tells her with a straight face she looks at him "if I thought for one second you were being serious I'd tell you to stop being flaming sexist" he smiled not helping his self if he was wrong but decided to take a chance, "is that right" smiling as he took a step towards her knowing it would make her take a step back she nodded choosing to ignore the fact that he was deliberately making her back up towards the wall and decided to play along she knew they needed to have some fun after what they had both been through for the last several months. He took another step forward and another until she was up against the wall now realizing that this was somehow Alex and only Alex he decided to make sure they have as much fun as they possible could. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her then at the last second he moved his head to her ear "do you have any idea how much I've missed you" whispering into her ear and at the same time moving his hand to her lower part of her back and placing it on her spine "or the things I thought about doing to you" sucking on the lower part of her earlobe. "I thought you were suppose" he cuts her off by kissing her asking permission for her to lets his tongue in she opens up for him just as he's about to slip is tongue in further they hear Cas "get a room you two" Dean pulls back but not before moving back to her ear and whispers "this isn't over"

Just as the three of them walked into the library they saw Sam waking down the stairs Dean growled as Cass said "it just not your day is it" Alex couldn't help herself and bust out laughing as Sam asked "what" and Dean shot her a just you wait look which was soon forgotten when he heard Cass say "you forgot again Sam" putting the bag down shaking his head and again asks "it's just not your day is it" Sam didn't know what Cass was talking about, the pie was in the bag he looked into the bag and noticed it wasn't their he then noticed Cass had one of his hands behind his back as he looked he noticed the pie Cass was holding Sam cleared his throat and asked Cass if he was okay before Cass could reply "yeah Cass "Sam's right, with you been here earlier ransacking the laboratory and you were super pissed at me for stopping you and now your back don't get wrong Cass because your family your always welcome here you know that but now your cracking jokes like nothing happened and another thing when do you crack jokes and be sarcastic because that's just not you" thinking he could use the girl to get what he wanted he grabbed her as he threw the pie at Dean which he managed to save the pie and placed it on the table "tut, tut see that your boyfriend decided to save the pie over you bet your not feeling so special now are you" as Alex and Dean looked at each other Dean heard Alex in his head "do you want me to hold off so you can find out what he's after" Dean shook his head no she nodded once then elbowed Cass in his ribs then did a spin kick she slammed her palm into his chest making him fly backwards where he smashed his head into the wall and slide down it unconscious she then noticed that he flicked "did you see that" she asked them Dean replied "you knocking him out yeah we saw" she looked between them then walked to Cass "no not that, this" she said as she crouched down then pulled the ring from his finger then throwing it to Sam as he was closer when all three of them saw Cass turn into Crowley "sonofabitch" Dean yelled.

After she helped them take Crowley to the dungeon she watches them handcuff Crowley to a chair then she goes to leave only for Dean to block her way "where do you think you're going" growing concerned that maybe Crowley's remark had gotten to her with her been standoffish all of a sudden "I'm just trying to not follow my instincts by taking over right now, as I know this is your thing not mine but I'm here if you need my help" he looked to Sam then back to Alex then stepped aside for her to leave, finally understanding that as much as Alex was okay with him being a Hunter she was not okay with being a Slayer, because him been a Hunter wouldn't become between them but being a Slayer could easily become between them if she lost control of her instincts and became full on Slayer with finally understanding he knew he had to let her go so she could go find the Slayer who had done this and get the right help and training but he also knew it had to be her choice and he prayed it wouldn't be the end of them and that somewhere along the line they could finally be together.

 **Chapter 15**

"Hey Sam is Dean there" Sam told her "he's working on the impala" he asked "do you want me to tell him you called" she told him "that's okay, err Merry Christmas" she was about to hang up when Sam stopped her as he could hear the disappointment in her voice "wait I know I'm not Dean but were friends right" he asked her "I'm about four hours away in Kansas City we arrived here a few hours ago because it's easier for the others to leave from here, tonight's our last night together as some of them are going back to Cleveland a few are going to Rome so Buffy's sister can go to university their and the rest are going home to their family's and with me not wanting to go with any of them I have no were too" Sam interrupted her "if you tell me where you are, we will come and pick you up" he said just as Dean walked into the kitchen Sam held is hand out to tell Dean to hold on "were going to be at Missie B's third floor I'll let them know on the door so you two won't have to wait in line" he heard her say I know where that is we'll be there soon, just a sec" he told her then he handed the Dean's phone to him "hello" he said into the phone not knowing who he was talking to "hey are you okay with this Dean it's just that it seems to be getting harder to reach you so we can talk" he wouldn't let his self, hope this time he didn't want to let her back in to just to have to watch her walk away again "what if I'm not okay with it" thinking she had lost him she said "then I won't come" hearing the hurt and disappointment "shit" he thought "I'm sorry I was being a" she cut him off knowing he was only trying to protect his self from getting hurt, "Dean what would you say if I said I want you to ask me" hoping he remembered "DEAN LETS GO" Sam shouted they both heard him before either one could say anything Sam took the phone away from Dean "we will see you soon" ending the call

He let Sam drive all he could think was is this really happening was he finally about to get the girl he loved, four and half hours later they were walking up to the third floor of Missie B's when they were stopped by Andrew "were do you think you're going this is a private party and you're not on the list" only to be interrupted by Kennedy and Willow's laughter but stopped when they noticed Sam and Dean knowing all about their arrival she realized she hadn't bothered to tell Andrew so she whispered to Kennedy and told her that was Sam and Dean and she just never told Andrew knowing this was a chance to whined Andrew up Kennedy spoke up" Andrew how dare you stop them after all we paid good money for these strippers" keeping a straight face as Andrew's face went red "that wasn't approved" Sam finally noticed Willow trying to get their attention he used his elbow to get Dean's attention when Dean looked at him he signaled towards the red head together all three walked into the room as Kennedy and Andrew started to argue about strippers she led them to the bar "sorry about that I forgot to tell Andrew and well Kennedy loves winding him up which means they could be arguing for the next hour or so, oh I'm willow by the way" just then Dawn, Buffy and Xander came up to Willow "so I have a question Will" he turns to Sam and Dean "hey" then back to Willow "why is Giles trying to calm Andrew down, with him being upset something about strippers" Xander asks only for Dawn to jump up and down "what we have strippers" clapping her hands "Dawn" Buffy shouts "Buffy" Dawn shrieks just then a girl runs up to Xander and whispers something then looked at Buffy puts her head down and walks away "what was that" stopping herself as she saw Xander whisper something to Willow then she pulls out to tens and hands one to Xander and the other to Dawn who snatches it "really" she then looks at Buffy bites her lip put her head down then leaves Buffy turns to look at Xander and Willow only to see they had already left. Deciding to ignore the odd behavior for now she stayed and talked to Sam and Dean.

When all of a sudden Xander and Willow came running back and stopping on either side of Buffy they linked arms with her and tried to walk with her but Buffy held her ground just for Xander to tell her "don't be stubborn look we give you your unwanted by you and by Harper surprise then the three of them can leave so Andrew can calm down and we can go back to ignoring him so what do you say do we have a deal" she then turns to Sam and Dean "want to come instead of waiting here Andrew will be their sometimes it's funny when he's upset over nothing" Sam and Dean exchanged looks then went with them to into the back room where Alex walked up to them and hugged Sam then she hugged Dean and whispered "I've missed you she then kissed him" Dawn walked up to them "why is Harper kissing the stripper" "Dawn" "Buffy" they were about to get into a who would give up first fight again, "what are you trying to do piss your sister off not a smart move especially if" she then stops, Dawn gives up but keeps glaring at Buffy and says "fine but just so you know I also agreed to this" she smirked at her sister then walked away Buffy looked at Harper "don't blame me I only knew about this ten minutes ago from what Xander and Dawn told me, Rona started it and Kennedy went along with it both of them getting the rest of the girls to also go along with it but their options were a hell of a lot worst then the one Kennedy came up with, which Xander and Willow and Dawn agreed to but not trusting anyone else not to swap back at the last minute they are making me do it as I'm the only one who had nothing to do with this Xander even pulled rank and told me if I don't do this then I have to go back to Cleveland with them so like it or not you better give them hell from the two of us" Buffy put her hands on the back of her hips "is that right" with her head tilted, two telltale signs that she was super pissed "you know me" folding her arms letting Buffy know she was just as pissed as she is. Then all of a sudden they both smiled "any ideas" Buffy asked "I do believe you have two men standing right next to you that have done some awful pranks on each other I'm sure they would love to tell you some of the things they've done I'm sure you would love all of the pranks they tell you" then walked away.

After giving Sam and Dean ten minutes to tell Buffy about the pranks she took that time to write down some ideas herself to give to Buffy before the song. She walks up to them hands Buffy the paper "ready" she asks "no" to bad" Alex then walks onto the stage "Buffy this is from all of them" pointing into the crowd then she begins to sing Good Girls by Elle King

 _ **I've been a-dancing in a devil's dirt**_

 _ **I'm a whole lot of trouble in a itty-bitty skirt**_

 _ **Well, the best kind of loving is the one that hurts**_

 _ **You can get your kicks, but I'll get my purse**_

 _ **I can take you down when the damned get wild**_

 _ **There's a whole lot of sinning but they're greener for miles**_

 _ **Three hits on the 6, there's a number that you dial**_

 _ **You can be like me but I'm a real brat child**_ (she pointed to Rona making Buffy laugh)

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **Well, I walked in the light**_

 _ **And I lived in the sun**_

 _ **Now I die for the night**_

 _ **Cause the days are done**_

 _ **I kissed a couple of angels**_

 _ **But it wasn't much fun**_

 _ **Now I shake, shake, shake**_

 _ **It with an evil tongue**_

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway**_

 _ **I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang**_

 _ **Crash and burn it all away**_

 _ **I do, what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do, what the good girls don't**_

 _ **I do, what the good girls should never ever, never ever do**_

She then walks towards Dean passing Buffy they high five without saying a word before she can say a word Dean says "let's go home" winking at her then the three of them leave and head home only this time Dean drives back and this time it take less than three hours to get back to the Bunker.

 **Chapter 16**

After eating the burgers Dean made for the three of the them she told them about the training and some of the battles they've had and Sam and Dean told her some of the hunts they've had. Sam gets up and tells them "he'll see them in the morning" knowing his brother will be distracted by Alex's arrival he no longer had to worry about Dean catching him making Christmas dinner for Dean to make up for all the times he abandoned Dean for him to spend the day alone on several Christmas just so he could spend the day with a family of a friend and experience a normal family experience on Christmas day without so much of thinking about Dean only what he wanted to this year he intended to make it special for Dean it was even better now that Alex and Dean could finally be together.

Dean watched Sam leave he has been worried about Sam since the hunt before the last one they had, he never wanted Sam to know just how much he sacrificed for him just be abandoned by his brother or hurt because his brother didn't want him around except when he wanted Dean to drive him and his friends around while he was school only to be cut out of his life when he went off to Stanford. He knew how much that hurt him knowing it was because Sam wanted normal where Sam was concerned his family were anything but normal, so he knew how much he had hurt Alex but she had never knew why and even after she let him back into her life, he still never give her an explanation of why, even though they had been apart for almost two years for valid reasons she never let him cut her out again even when he was trying too, thinking it was what was best for her she had returned to him and this time had not asked for anything in return as she just wanted what he wanted for them to be together, he turned to her knowing it was finally time to finish off that long forgotten conversation he started almost three years ago not realizing she had already told him she knew when she said the First could make it self-look like anyone it wanted who had died. "sweetheart I think we should have that long overdue conversation don't you" not getting the reaction he thought he would he started to think he had somehow been wrong about them being together, he then became confused when she stated to talk "okay the reason I didn't tell you was well the same reason you didn't tell me" he shook his head "I'm sorry what" she got up and started to pace until Dean walked up to her and stopped her.

"why am I getting a very bad feeling here, can you please tell me that sweetheart" while he rubbed both of her arms, she pulled away and sat back down looking at her hands, feeling hurt she had pulled away from him as she had never once done that before, he took her hand and pulled her up "we might as well be comfortable while we talk about this, what do you think" she just nodded they walked to his bedroom in silence and he sat down on the bed first he then pulled her on to the bed that way she had her back resting against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her "is this better" he asked but she never answered she started to talk instead "in a way I did tell you I just didn't elaborate on what I told you and you never asked me any questions about it which I was grateful for because I didn't want to think about them which sometimes I can't help but see the images that I was shown" she paused "OK I'm not following you here so can you tell me what you told me or maybe start from the beginning" he waited for her to start again " I told you that the First could make it self-look like anyone it wanted who had died.

"I don't have any scars left from what Caleb did to me they've all healed, the worst part with what he did was how he made us all watch as he took turns torturing us and he wouldn't stop torturing each one of us until he heard that person scream and the rest of us laugh at the screaming. Then when there was only two of us left the First showed up to tell him it was time, he was closer to Carrie so he broke her neck just as he put his hands on my neck, the First told him to leave me alone it wanted to have some fun while he got things ready. The first people it showed were as rotten corpses they were Brooklyn and my mom even AJ, then he showed me how Eric you know the Sheriff and everyone else who died that night the way they looked with them being dead, then it showed me how you looked when you died I thought you were dead Dean" he was about to talk when she carried on. "Then it showed me what Ace looked like when she had died then turned her into rotten corpse as well, then it started showing me different ways how you had been tortured then it showed me a woman I didn't recognized she said you did that to her and I didn't care Dean I just wanted you not to be in pain anymore then it showed me what I looked like that day when I died on the operating table and that's when I knew you were still alive and I've never been so happy before as I was then, just then Caleb came back, the First told him as a reward for his good behavior if he dropped me off somewhere once he had completed the rest of his tasks he then could return for me and do whatever he wanted as long as he kept me alive long enough for me to watch the rest of the people I cared for die a slow painful death and see the world burn that was when he knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a strait jacket I tried to tell them who I was and that I had been kidnapped they wouldn't listen and the doctor liked giving his patients electric shock way too much I'm sorry I forgot you.

"there is something else I left out when I was talking to you and Sam earlier but that's something completely different to this and I wasn't sure if I was going tell you but I think you would have been able to figure it out eventually and I didn't want to say anything in front of Sam it has nothing to do with Sam". Thinking it was something worse then what she had just told him he took a few minutes to get his though in order before he replied. "He explained how he had failed to find Sam in time and Sam died so he sold his soul to bring Sam back but was only given one year, he also explained how time was different in hell up here it was four month but in hell it was forty years and after every time they had finished they would ask would he like to be off the rack and for thirty years he had said no but he couldn't take anymore so he said yes then he was pulled out of hell by Cass an Angel of the lord he then went on and told him about how they had to save the world from Michael the Angel and Lucifer who wanted to bring on the apocalypse and how Sam had yes to Lucifer wearing Sam and Micheal had worn their brother Adam but the day of the battle Sam had managed to take control from Lucifer and opened the cage door he then pulled Micheal in with him saving the world. He then told her how Cass had brought Sam back from hell and left his soul in the cage which Sam then watched him been turned into a Vampire but because he never killed anyone when he was given the cure it worked".

"Then he told her all about the leviathan and then when he killed Dick Roman the head leviathan and when he exploded he and Cass was transported to purgatory and it took him a whole year to find a way out and that was only because a Vampire helped find the way out and in return he brought Benny back with him" Alex went to move so she could face him but he wouldn't let so once she leaned back he then carried on again "as soon as I got back I located Benny's grave and put him back into his body I went to find Sam only to find out he had never once looked for me and I wanted to call you I even went to see you but I couldn't get out of the car I was scared that you would shut the door in my face I 'm sorry I never got out of the car or that I didn't call you, I honestly thought that I had lost all chance of being in your life". She tried to move again and this time he let her she turned around so she could face him. "that first night we talked when you came back into my life I wanted to tell you that I didn't hate you nor have I ever hated you for the pain you put me through but I never said that to you because I didn't know why you did it, but if I could have been there for you Dean through all of that then I would have been but I can also see why you kept on lying to me to keep me safe but I'm not going to thank you for that because if you had ever given me the chance I would of chosen to be with you and be there for you.

 **Chapter 17**

With both feeling emotionally drained they laid on top of the bed keeping the clothes on they were dressed in "sweetheart don't you still have something else to tell me" he felt her shake her head no against his chest "I'm sorry what was that because I know you want a one hundred percent honesty that works both ways you told me that" she moved her head up to look at him "fine but no laughing it's embarrassing enough without talking about this" she exhaled "when I first killed those Vampires I don't think I was aware of it anyway when Kathleen asked if I wanted anything to eat from her pack lunch she had, there was a yogurt a flavor I didn't like but I took it anyway so I guess subconsciously I was aware but I did noticed within the first month that after every kill whatever it was we always had a yogurt or ice cream the bigger the kill the more ice cream we ate, it wasn't till the feeling of other Slayers had died down that I had actually began to notice what I was feeling and that having any dairy product only damped the feeling, even though Faith said sex is a whole lot better I never did that hey stop laughing" she told him as she blushed putting her head in her hands "I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that I couldn't help but think back to when I said to you how about having me as your own sex slave" she lifted her head from her hands "I don't want that but I'm starting to think you might, I never meant that, damn it Dean I knew I shouldn't of said anything" as he was full on laughing now as she got up from the bed he finally manage to stop laughing long enough "your right I'm, I am sorry for laughing please come back to bed which she did only to fall asleep hearing and feeling his chest moving with the laughter.

The next morning she woke up she got up and left the room to use the bathroom closest to Deans room and had a shower once she got back to the room she noticed Dean was sitting at the bottom of the bed with his head in hands "Dean" when he didn't reply she sat on the bed next to him "hey" as she put her hand on his arm he look up and hugged her "Dean what is it what's wrong" she asked him "when I woke alone I thought that yesterday was just a dream" he let her pull back "I'm right here Dean, I'm all yours and I'm not going anywhere" he looked at her "you promise" she kissed him softly "I promise your stuck with me even when your being a jerk" he kissed her forehead "I really am sorry about last night it's not every day I get told that after my girlfriend's has killed something I have to let treat me as a personal dildo just to stop her from being horny" she rolled her eyes "that's not what I said" he interrupted her "I know sweetheart I'm just teasing you, but that's because I'm starting to feel a little insecure about this because I like to play by my rules and I don't like playing by other people's rule" he stopped when he saw her frowning "I don't have any rules Dean why would you think that, I was trying to tell you what Faith said, slaying is something can make you hungry and horny and sex was better to deal with the feeling, and that I didn't have sex just to try it out because well I wanted my first time to be with you, but you interrupted me and don't ask me why I didn't tell you before now because you know as well as I did we never really had much of a chance before" she told him.

"I don't have any protection but as soon as I do were changing that okay" he asked her making sure she was okay with that when she nodded "no sweetheart I need to hear you say that you're okay with that" she answered "I'm more then okay with that" he kissed her forehead again "okay I going to suggest something now and you don't have to answer now you can think about it for a while first if that is what you want" he licked his lips "as seen as you will be feeling like that a lot so you get what you need but we play my way, you have to follow my rules each and every time and the Slayer part of you has to act like a normal girl without trying to take over that way were both equal in this" she smiled "Dean I don't have to think about it because that sound's fair and also it sounds like"

he cuts her off kissing her only this time he moved his hand under her t-shirt and just as he used is thumb to rub her left nipple his phone rings out he removes his hands and reaches for the phone without getting up "yeah" he says as he listens to what is been said he then jumps up and leave the room heading for Sam's room only to find it empty he turns to notice Alex had follow him "hey listen to me keep heading for Colby, I am going to pass the phone to Alex right now I want you to keep talking to her tell her everything she knows about this stuff" were on our way remember don't stop just keep driving towards us and keep talking to Alex" as he hands her the phone he calls out Sam's name not having any time to look for Sam they run to the garage he speeds out of their and heading for Colby once they arrive Dean takes the phone back "OK were in Colby now where are you" he asks just as two cars come around the corner Dean hurries to his trunk and opens it to get the Colt M1911A1 and Taurus Model 99 he offers a gun to Alex but she doesn't take it "any idea's what were up against she asks him "I don't think Rebecca knows "OK so I'll just use my strength for now then" he looks over to see that both cars getting closer "not a good idea until we know what were up against now take the gun" as she takes it "I would say be careful but" she smiles cutting him off "you just did but right back at ya" then they walk to the front of the car so Rebecca could see them she stops and runs to Dean "get in the car" he tells her as the second car stops.

As soon as Alex saw who it was "tires" with a shaky voice Alex says Dean nods then they both shoot the front tires of his tires then Alex turns and shoot the front and back tire of Rebecca's car then they both got in and Dean reversed then once again he drove twice the speed limit all the way back to the bunker he parked in the garage and noticed Alex had been crying, as they got out of the car he let her hang back while he took Rebecca to the library as he poured Rebecca a drink he shouted for Sam. Knowing that tone he knew something was wrong he quickly tuned everything off and ran to the library to see Dean with Rebecca he walked to her and hugged her. While Dean went to find Alex but he didn't get very far as she walked into the library only for Dean to stop her and signaled for them to leave they stopped after taking a few steps, as he looked into her eyes he realized she was in Slayer mode right now "are you okay she asked him" he smiled "is it ok okay for me to say I'm worried about you" she leaned forward and kissed him then replied "It'll be hard to say no considering your my boyfriend" she paused "there's not much to say except that was Adam my brother or the very least that was the person the First showed me as AJ" with not knowing what to say he hugged her, then they went back to the library without saying a word Alex had convinced Rebecca to tell them everything without leaving anything out. She told them he would get mad if I wore my old clothes and not the ones he bought so to teach me a lesson he burnt my clothes" as she carried on telling them what happened next.

Dean heard Alex in his head "we need to get her out of her clothes I think that's how he has been finding her and knows what she has been saying and if he is listening in we can't let him know that we figured it out maybe we could" she paused not sure how to continue when she heard Dean say "we could set a trap for him" she nodded just as Dean got up and ran towards the bedroom with all of Alex's things inside he found some clothes that would fit Rebecca and wrote a quick note for her to read telling her to not to say a word or act to this note then he tells her they think he might have put a tracking device and a bug in to her clothes and she was to wait till we have all left this room then get changed as quietly as possible make sure to take off everything he had bought her he then returned outing the clothes and the open note so see could see it as she and Sam read the note he said "sorry about that but I thought I could smell burning" Sam squeezes her shoulder "we should check it out properly Sam says out load just to be interrupted when Dean falls to the floor unconsciousness "DEAN" Sam shouts, pulling the first gun he comes to from under the table and fires the whole clip into the guy's head not having any effect at all.

As Adam is a step away from Rebecca and Sam he stops "do you really think your fast enough to use that little girl" feeling a blade at the back of his neck Alex replied "why do you think your faster than me" on the me, she pushes the samurai sword through his neck then pulls the sword up then down splitting Adam in two, she drags one half away from the other half that way it couldn't regenerate so she can check on Dean she holds her hand out to him which he takes she was about to ask him if he was okay when he stops her by kissing her forehead, she then tells them that he was brought back as a zombie by magic and protected by magic and if Rebecca was telling them the truth then whoever did it would of brought back more people which we need to put a stop to, she then looked at Dean we need to burn his body to stop him regenerating. As Dean and Alex returned from salting and burning Adams body they heard Rebecca saying she was sorry she had lied "let's get this right you bring a guy back from the dead and when things go wrong you call these two to do your dirty work for you and instead of coming clean you make up these lies about him, which I believed but hey your sorry so that's okay" Sam decided to defend Rebecca "this isn't the time for this and besides it's over now so you can back off" Sam tells Alex "you're kidding right do I need to remind you your brother could of died tonight but hey that's ok as long as no one says anything to her to hurt her delicate little feeling is that about right Sam" without giving him a chance to defend his self she walked back the way she came "don't" she says realizing Dean was following her she then leaves the bunker not sure where to go so she decided to leap on to the rooftop till she had calmed down before going back inside, "your girlfriend was out of line" Sam tells Dean "was she Sam" knowing Dean was pissed because that was the only time Dean ever called him Sam but Dean carried on "because I have to say I would be pissed as hell as well if I had to kill my dead brother just because of someone's stupidity" he then leaves and heads to his bedroom to wait for Alex having a feeling that she hadn't gone far.

A hour later Alex goes inside and heads to the kitchen for a drink of water to find Sam and Rebecca had just entered "Sam I'm sorry for what I said to you before, I was out of line" she then noticed Sam was about to throw untouched food into the bin "what are you doing" she asks as she looks around to see all the food there, she stops in from throwing the food in the bin "wait was this your gift to Dean because if it was then you should know it's still not too late and besides didn't you two usually swap gifts or whatever on the night-time anyway" he looked up surprised that Dean had told her that "I wanted to give him a normal Christmas" he told her "oh sweetie I hate to break it to you but there is no such thing as normal" she said "and besides you have given Dean special Christmas's and birthday's on more than several occasions just the two of you in the car with his music blaring" Sam smiles "really" she nods "so how long till the foods done she asks him "hmm about half an hour till a hour" he told her okay I'll make sure were back in a hour so you don't have to sneak about and he doesn't smell the food cooking" she then left, she found Dean lying on his bed with his headphones on and his eyes closed she stood there looking at him for a moment.

 **Chapter 18**

She then turns his music off "I was listening to that" he told her she held her hand out to him "I want to show you something" she told him he takes her hand and pulls her to him but she pulls away shaking her head "please Dean we don't have long besides what you just had planned can wait till later and if were out then maybe you could get some protection but not for tonight okay" understanding where she was coming from "you know I do believe your idea is just a little better than mine" he told her while wiggling his eyebrows at her making her laugh, he went to head for the garage "we can get the car after I have shown you want I want to show you" so he follows her outside and down the path when she stops and turns towards him and steps closer to him so she was in his personal space she hugged him and he hugged her back "close your eyes" as he did he asked her "sweetheart what are you doing" he asked her, her reply was "you can open them now" and he did to find he was on the roof "look she said pointing in front of her while sitting down to watch the sunset he sits behind her and she leans against his chest as he wraps his arms around her as they watch the sunset together she quietly says "I love you" for the first time he kisses the top of her head smiling, they stay like that for some time after the sunset had disappeared after a while she asked him "is there a way to get to the roof from inside" "I never checked maybe Sam" only to be interrupted by Alex jumping up "crap I forgot the time, we have to go were late" he gets up so she can take them down this time they entered by the garage she then stops near their bedroom "did you give Sam is Christmas gift" she asks "no I forgot that it was" he stops his self and heads for the room he has stored all of Alex's things in as he noticed the presents he had bought long ago he also handed the gift Alex had bought at the same time "only if you wanted to give that to him" as they were leaving she noticed two things a silver plaited hair comb still in its packaging she picked it up and the frame she was also going to give Sam back then, "I don't have anything for you" she told him "that's because you already give me what I've always wanted yesterday" as they walked into the library as Sam just put the last plate with the turkey down on to the table "good timing" he said "Sam then explains to Dean he wanted to make him a real Christmas diner" and then handed him a small parcel.

Before Dean could take it he put the gifts down once he opened it he asked "how" so Sam told him "as I was shutting the door I reached down and took it and kept hold of it hoping that if I got the chance to return it to you at the right time, but as you know there never seemed to be a right time, but tonight Alex reminded me that just because I thought one way about something doesn't mean you thought the same way, he puts his old pendant back on "thanks Sammy I feel whole again now" Dean then handed his presents to Sam "err Dean what did you do" "nothing I swear" "like I've never heard that before" realizing what Sam was talking about, he explained that he had bought them for his birthday but never give them to him because of the attack at the station, he open them up the presents until he came across the coat and tried the coat on which fit him he had one left he so he opened it to find the hair shavers he frowns "wait you were going to threaten me to keep my mouth shut" as funny as Alex found them she decided to come to Dean's rescue and handed him her present then handed the comb to Rebecca she then handed the brown wrapped parcel to Sam" this isn't from me it was made by someone else for someone else but she never got a chance to give it to him and well I think she would of liked you to have this, I was also going to give it to you back then as well" he knew whatever this was it was from Ace he opened it slowly to revel a mirage of photos in a frame and he remembered the day she had asked if he would like to be her brother and he had said yes then she told him she had made her real brother something but never give it to him and she was glad because she had changed her mind and wanted them to go back home when they were bigger and allowed to go so she could give it to him but she was killed a week late, he got up not realizing he had sat down and hugged her then they sat down and ate as much as they could except for Alex she just ate a little thinking of AJ and Ace.

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning it was Alex's turn to wake up alone after she showered she headed for the library when she got a call from Xander she answered the call when Rebecca, Sam and Dean came into the library to hear her say through her teeth "bring that brat with you I will deal with her then" "yeah I can do that" "are you sure what about Buffy" "what I didn't know that" "yeah for how long" "yeah sure we'll talk more when you get their" she then hangs up she then explains "that was Xander and that he needs help with one of the girls, knowing they would know what she meant so I need to leave for a few days maybe a week or longer, it depend on what the problem is" seeing the look of hurt on Deans face she also adds "so if you wanted to come with me you guys could, that's if you don't have a hunt or anything" she then looked at Rebecca "if you're coming as well just stay with Sam and you will be fine" she then leaves to back to the bedroom, "will you get into trouble if we come" they might not be happy about it especially about me taking Rebecca taking her to the house when she doesn't know what is going on, we still need to keep what we are a secret so you and Sam will have to keep an eye on her in case someone might think that she's a Slayer there for training and as long as I focus on what I need to then it should be okay but in the future. I'll probably need permission to let you come along sorry, I won't be able to spend much time with you but I'm thinking a small amount of time is better than no time so will you please come because I need to leave soon we have to head to Kansas City there's a house about two miles out of the City it's one of the slayer houses that we have" Dean pretends to think about it "stay here or go to a house full of girls hmm" he say holding in his laughter in as she passed him to head for the drawers, knowing he was up to something she decided to remain silent and pretend she hadn't noticed, as she pulled some of her slayer things out of the draw and put them in her slayer bag then walked over the to the bed trying to ignore the fact that Dean was stalking her every move, as she turned around as if she was going to back to the drawers she took a side step just for Dean to do the same she looked up at him.

"how long do we have till we have to leave" he asked her "twenty minutes but we still need to get Rebecca some of my clothes for a few days" she stops as she see him shaking his head she watches as Dean calls Sam and tells him that they were leaving in twenty minutes so be ready and he was to take Rebecca to Alex's room and let her pick some clothes to take with her and they were to meet at the car" he then hang up, as she was about so say something to him "no talking" he tells her "first were both going to pack" she stops him "I have clothes and supplies there so I don't need them I just needed a few supplies in case we were attacked along the way" deciding to let it go as she had a point "stay there" he tells her as he goes to her drawer and picks an outfit and under were for her he comes back to her and sees her frowning "sweetheart we don't have long so were going to have to do this a little differently now while I am packing I want you to go to our shower and get in" he watches her leave smiling a few minutes later he joins her

He put his arms around her as he whispers "spread your legs for me sweetheart" into her ear he move his hand down as she does as he says after a few minutes of Dean gentle moving his fingers inside of her he uses his other hand to move Alex's right hand and closes her hand around him then moves her hand up and down he then places his arm around he again he places more fingers in side or her and continues to gently stroking her but with a little more added pressure, "faster baby that's it just like that" he tells her once he came he pants into her ear "I want to taste you as you come on my tongue" he turns her around to face him "put your arms on my shoulders" he kisses her stomach as he lowers his self to his knees and he places his head between her legs and pushes his tongue in to her to lick her juices after teasing her with his tongue he then pulls away "come for me baby" as he puts his tongue back inside of her they hear banging on the door "damn it Dean get a move on if you want to leave on time now hurry up" they hear footsteps walking away "I'm sorry, do you want me to continue" she shakes her head they quickly get washed then dried and leave the bathroom "you do realized that the only time we have never been interrupted was when we were on the roof but then Sam was busy" she tells him as they walk into the garage, giving him ideas he smirked.

"Sam you're in the back" he then opens the passage door for Alex to get in, you're going to have to give me instructions" he tell her as he pulls out of the garage "head for where you parked when you came for me and then I will give you instructions or better yet you could let me drive" he look at her "not a chance people who crash, do not get to drive my baby" she looked at him "your holding that against me do I need to remind you that was your fault not mine" he chuckles then stops then out of the blue he says "once we get back I will find that out" he tells her "what" both Sam and Alex says at the same time "nothing Sammy" not wanting him to know with what he planned to do to Alex on the roof "damn it Dean that's not what I meant and you know it, you know what, if you keep doing that then I'm going to stop talking to you if you're going to keep twisting things that I say to you like that" she glares at him. "oh sweetheart I think that's every guy dream they would love that if their women did that" seeing glares from all three passengers "he adds but of course it's not my fault some of the thing you say can be turned against you" as he winks at her "tell me Dean did it ever accrue to you that you could of acted like a gentlemen and ignored what I said, instead of twisting it" she asked him "where's the fun in that" he tells her smirking.

As they finally pulled up to the house "great that's just what I need" she says to herself but they all heard Sam and Dean exchanged looks and both wearing frowns do you want to get your bags she asked them then she took them around the side and entered the kitchen so see Dawn and Kennedy crouched down on one side if the bench where a plate of cookies are on the plate and Andrew on the other side of the bench facing the oven she signaled to them to go ahead and waited for them to leave before saying "oh goodie cookies" walking over to them and helping her self she breaks a bit off and puts it in her mouth "there for my girls and what are you doing here and more importantly what are they doing here" he says and point to Rebecca, Sam and Dean, "okay first you really need to stop saying my girls, second the reason were here is because Xander called me on short notice and I have no intention of abandoning my boyfriend just because I was needed to be here and besides we were all to together, wait why are you guys here shouldn't you all be in Rome by now, I guess if you're here then I guess Ling is here too so I guess that means we get" Andrew cuts her off "no, no way" she shrugs puts the cookie down then gets up to leave "I have the keys" he tells her "she turns around crossing her arms "when Xander gets here tell him we left because you expect Ling to share our room with another girl and two guys because you refused to let us stay above the garage just so you could have the place to yourself" she turns to leave again.

This time they walked to Dean's car, Andrew came out "fine here I never get a chance of staying in there it's not fair" Dean decided to take pity on the man "why can't we all stay there I mean from the outside it looks big enough" he asked "really you're not going to kick me out" Dean shook his head, Andrew smiled when Alex spoke up "ok while you show them around I'm going to get some of my clothes from my room I'll be back soon" she tells them but looks at Dean then leaves. She returns to see Andrew and Dean, Rebecca and Sam playing on the Play-station 4 she asked Dean what room they were staying in once Dean shrugged she walked in front of the TV "Andrew you were supposed to be showing them around" he looked at her "I will" she try's a different tack "she puts her clothes in the first bedroom near the front door knowing that it had a double bed in it as she had help moving the furniture in to the place then she walks to the door saying "okay have fun I know I will be eating cookies with the girls that's if they haven't eaten them all" she leaves them alone and returned a few hours later still finding it hard Andrew didn't care about his cookies she hands the last cookie to Dean "wow these are awesome" he tells Andrew they soon start talking about food Dean told him he had once tried a king burger but instead of the burger been in a bread bun it was in a sliced daunt, and Andrew told Dean about the onion rings and the fried chicken they could get in Sunnydale "speaking of fried chicken why don't you go and get 30 buckets because Xander called there an hour out or better yet, you can place the order and pay for it and we will collect the order so that way you have about another forty minutes left on that before you get the girls in order because their wrecking the kitchen from the sugar high there on".

 **Chapter 19**

As they counted the bags up to make sure they had them all, they noticed they were two short so Alex went to get them but she had to wait as the chicken finished cooking, as she came out and she saw Dean and some woman kissing as she got closer she heard him say to the woman "NO, look Cassie I loved you once but not anymore I've moved on" Cassie went to slap Dean but he grabbed her arm as Alex stepped forward, they both looked at Alex while Cassie looked back to Dean and saw the way he looked at Alex, with feeling jealous she decided to cause trouble for the two of them, she looked to Alex and said "he just kissed" but Dean went to cut her off and Alex cut them both off "enough" she tells them both she turns to Dean "I refuse to talk about this in front of her" when he heard her say the word talk he knew she would hear him out before she decided what to do, he knew he had to be honest but he knew he could lose her over a stupid two minute mistake he felt like his heart was being ripped in two just by the look on her face telling him she had seen him kiss her, Alex then turned to the woman named Cassie "as for you I don't know who you are and I don't care" she then handed the bags to Dean "we need to get back" as they moved closer to the front of the van they took, Cassie called out "you don't even know him not like I do" as Dean went to tell her she was wrong in fact she knew and had excepted him for who he was but once again Alex stopped him from saying a word this time by walking towards Cassie and said "its clear Dean has moved on and you should do yourself a favor and move on too, also from what I can see you are his past where I am not only his present but I'm also his future and there was no way she was letting some ex of his come between them" with that said she turned around and got inside of the van not talking until she had parked the van but instead of getting out she said "I need to talk to Xander about why I'm here so while there distracted by the food, I'll also tell him that I'll start in the morning so we can spend some time together and talk about this then" then she got out"

As soon as they had opened the kitchen door they were ambushed by most of the Slayers "welcome to the zoo" she told him while they were eating Xander handed her a file she moved away from the rest of them to read it she then called Xander and Andrew over were they moved to the office to what to do with Rona she asked them "if they had planned to anything with the rest of the girls as long as she was here" they told her "they hadn't" Alex smiled "good I have a plan while you two make sure the rest of the girls have fun everyday so that's all they talk about and that's all Rona will hear while she is out doing the obstacle course that she hates so much, she also hates responsibility and any time of paperwork so we make her do things she hates so why'll I'm keeping her busy starting from first thing in the morning while you two create teams but make her a leader of a small group for patrol let's see how she handles that, I think as long as everything goes right she will be okay but when something goes wrong she will have no one to blame she will have to stand up and take reason-ability maybe then she will actually change her attitude and that's what we need as nothing else seems to work" Xander sat back "so how do we make things go wrong" he asks her, she sits back "that's the problem we don't because if she ever found out then she'll just go back to the way she is now" they carried on talking on several other ways to try and get through to Rona for her to start acting like a responsible adult and not a spoiled brat, she noticed the time and said "I'll be the kitchen at first light" she then left to find Dean.

As she entered the bedroom they were staying in she found him pacing "hey, sorry that took longer than I thought it would" he didn't know what to do or say so he said "that's okay you did tell me you would be busy most of the time" she saw how anxious he was, she knew she meant what she said to Cassie but she didn't know he hadn't heard what she had told Cassie so when she saw how anxious he was she started to think that he had changed his mind about who he wanted to be with, especially when she saw his bag on the bed "what's going on" she asked looking at the bag, when he saw her looking at the bag he realized what she must be thinking he pulled her into a hug but he felt how tense she was "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss her back but I did and I know I have no right to but please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you I'm sorry for what I did" she pulled away from him and sat on the bed and took her shoes off, Dean just stood there until he heard her ask "if you're sorry then why are you leaving" looking at the bag again "what no I wasn't going anywhere I didn't unpack because I just didn't know if you wanted me to stay or not" he said as he stood there, he didn't want to go to her again just for her to pull away again "well if that's true then why are you still standing there" she asked him frowning he made his way around to the other side of the bed then sat down on the bed with his feet up he felt a little better when she cuddled into him, a sign of forgiveness.

"I don't understand why you would think that I would want you to leave because I meant what I said to her Dean, don't get me wrong I'm not happy with what you did and I might be naive when it comes to us I mean this my first relationship in every sense after all and I might be feeling insecure about us at the moment, what with us doing something for the first time other than kissing then on the same day your kissing your ex and as much as it hurts I do believe what we have is worth fighting for and I guess you could say I'm also a little scared because I know that if we can't trust each other then we don't have anything and I don't want to lose the trust because if we do lose it then I know I've lost you and I don't want to lose you" he put his arms around her "sweetheart making you feel insecure was not something I ever intended to do and you're not naive after all, I'm still new at relationships as well as Cassie and I were only together for 6 weeks and when I told her the truth about me she told me to leave or she would call the cops, that was before we ever met and years layer she called needing my help and we ended up sleeping together again and I thought that was us getting back together but as soon as the case was over she ended it and told me she was interested in someone else, after that I just had one night stands as I passed through from hunt to hunt, but sweetheart I never heard what you said to her she moved her head to look him in the eye and said "I told her that from what I can see you're his past where I am not only his present but I'm also his future and there's was no way I was letting some ex of his come between us" she paused then asked.

"it obvious you flirt with women to get information about the hunt your on but does that also mean you sometimes kiss them to get information from them" she got her answer when she felt him tense when she got no reply she asked a different question as she sat up "were you ever going to tell me or just lie to me about it" he sat up as well "I was thinking that it might not have to be a problem because I was hoping you would of wanted to come on the hunts with me and Sam" he told her, she studied his face to see if he was telling her the truth "nice save, seen as you just made that up" knowing he had just been caught out in a another lie "doesn't make the words less true" he told her he watched her get off the bed and sort a training outfit out for the morning and put them on the chair near the door she then got back on the bed and told him " I get it ok I mean we have to do things in order to get the job done doesn't mean I have to like it but as long as it's just for the job and nothing more than I will deal with it " she then changed the conversation by telling Dean she had to be up and be at the house before first light. "you should get some sleep then" wrapping his arms around her again after a while when he thought she had gone to sleep he said "I don't want to lose the trust either sweetheart because I don't want to lose you, because I don't know what I would do without you or the slightest chance of hope for us" he then kissed the top of her head, knowing he didn't want her to hear him say that she didn't act and stayed still until it was time for her to get up she quietly got off the bed and changed in the room without showering considering she would need one later, she turned around to him saying "now that's a show I don't mind waking up to everyday" she walked back to the bed "should I be worried about you" he pulled her on the bed and kissed her "whatever do you mean" he asked smirking.

"Let's see what we can have for breakfast, do you think we should get them up or sleep" meaning Sam and Rebecca "let them sleep" he tells her as they leave for the house as they entered by the kitchen they found Dawn and Andrew cooking "little early for you isn't Dawn" she turned round like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar "what no I came down for a sugar binge and there's no cookies left and" looking to Andrew for help "really because to me it kinder looked like you were spending some quiet time with your boyfriend isn't that right Andrew" who had refused to look at them since they entered the kitchen Dawn tries to cover for the them both but fails miserably "okay you two I won't say anything" winking at Dean to let him know she didn't mean what she was going to say "if Andrew gives Dean his chocolate chip cookie recipe so he can make them for me whenever he can" "WHAT NO WAY HE WONT EVEN GIVE IT TO ME" Dawn shouted "your so busted and besides why should he give it to you when he can make them" noticing Xander was about to enter the kitchen she changed conversation "morning did you get her up or do I get the pleasure" hoping to use a bucket of water but Xander saw through her "Dawn will you get Rona, never mind" when he saw Dawn reach for the bucket leaving the kitchen thinking back when Dawn had thrown a glass of water on Andrew just because she wanted too. Alex carried on the conversation like she hadn't been interrupted "them for you" she asked Dawn "thank you that's what I keep saying" Dawn glared but she noticed Dean help his self to the coffee and waited till he started to drink it and said "oh you want it because of the gross Slayer honey thing just as Xander walked back into the kitchen "I so did not need to hear that come out of your mouth right now" and Dean spit coffee everywhere just for Dawn to say "oh my bad you didn't tell your boyfriend about the gross Slayer honey thing just as Sam and Rebecca came into the kitchen and Rebecca asked what's a Slayer everyone looked at each other but Alex kept her gaze on Dawn Alex replied "something Dawn here is glad she is not right now and hopes her sister or Giles never hear about this" just then Rona walked in she was about to leave again when Alex stopped her "you breakfast now then straight to the obstacle course" Alex had not moved her eyes from Dawn and said "feel free to joins us" knowing it sounded like she was been told off for her behavior she knew Alex was just letting the others think that was what she was doing secretly knowing when Dawn thought no one was around she used the course to train that was till Alex had found her stuck on one of the obstacles and never told anyone that Dawn liked to use it to train herself it was that reason alone why Buffy had come to respect Alex as Dawn had caused some damage while she was using it and Alex took the blame and the punishment quietly instead of telling the truth and embarrassing Dawn, which Dawn never knew that part but Buffy did.

"breakfast is ready" Andrew told the small group he also passed Dean a piece of paper when no one was looking when Dean went to help his self to another cup of coffee he wrote the burger king recipe down for Andrew, Alex got up and went to the fridge and pulled several bottles of water from the fridge just to be stopped by Dean when he walked her to a chair and sat her down and put a plate of toast in front of her "you're not going anywhere till you have eaten at least half of that" knowing he was looking out for her she chose to ignore what he had just done and to a surprised Xander and Andrew even Dawn she started to eat the toast without a word after her second bite she noticed Xander and Andrew exchanged looks "don't even think about it I don't want my boyfriend becoming like you two" she told them, she then told Dean "they want to recruit you to be like twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumb there because you just got me to eat breakfast when they never could not even Giles" she said smiling at Dean

 **Chapter 20**

Around three, Xander took Dean, Sam and Rebecca to the where Alex and Rona were they stayed back and watched how Alex competed the course at a Slayer speed, Xander explained to Dean during her training she became not only stronger but faster as well, Xander could tell Sam and Dean wanted to try the course out so he told them "Alex is only using this one because Rona hates this activity, you can use any off training facilities that we have, I will let Alex know it's okay to show you around tonight while were out patrolling so you know where to go if that's okay with you three" all three agreed then Dean took Xander to one side "how many times does Alex need to train and in what way because we don't have" he asked Xander cut him off "she can do laps sit-ups press ups that type of thing even patrolling helps with the concentration but I guess you three need to work out a routine if she is going to be going on hunts with you. with what you said and if your ever in the area your allowed to bring her here even if it is just to train for a few hours but when I call Giles later I will see if is okay to give you a master key for any of the garages that we have that is empty I'll play the Slayer training card if he tries to say no, don't worry we the Scooby gang well we found little ways to get around Giles when need be"

Just as they reached Sam and Rebecca Alex reached them at the same time leaving Rona to finish her single lap off Xander give her the go ahead to talk "this is not going to work that is still her first lap which means Kennedy" Xander sighed cutting her off "great that gets me stuck between Giles and Willow if I report Kennedy to Giles" Alex also adds "it could also be classed as interfering in their relationship if you talk to Willow behind Kennedy's back even if Willow has a right to know Kennedy has lied to her and everyone else to bail Rona out so maybe it best you and Andrew could come with ways to keep them separated for a while" Xander asked "now what are we supposed to do with her" Sam and Dean exchanged looks and nodded to each other "our dad trained us the same way he was trained in the marines if that's any help to you we could give it try" Xander smiled "I will have to check with Giles with you not been watchers, but I think it sounds like a plan but to be on the safe side for your safety Alex should be there as Rona is accustomed to throwing tantrums and often uses her slayer strength to her advantage" Alex also added "I will train her with the weapons also let Dawn know she can joins us to keep Rebecca company, translation keeping Dawn out of trouble" she told them "about that, what was going on this morning" Xander asked "that's simple you wouldn't let her get her own way" Xander laughed then went in story mode as he told them about Dawn wanting to hit and throw water at Andrew as Xander was telling them Dean and Alex exchanged looks and smiles, two hours later Rona joined them Xander was not impressed at all with her, ordered her to wash up, change and remain in her room until he give her permission to leave.

Just before they all sat town to eat Xander spoke to Giles he put Sam and Deans suggestion on letting them try training Rona as they were trained by their dad who was a marine as she deliberately took eight hours on the obstacle course just doing one lap once Giles give his permission on a temporary basis he also told Giles that Dean and Sam would be hitting the road soon getting back to work and seen as they live out of motels then that means Alex would also be going with them and seen as they would be mostly in the car traveling it means Alex is not getting the any training so would he be able to hand over a master key that would get them into any Slayer garage department so Alex could use to get some sort of training once that was sorted out Giles also ordered Xander to pay Sam and Dean for the amount of time they would be training Rona but ordered Xander to hold off making Rona a leader after today's events, after wards he called Andrew and Sam and Dean and Alex to the office "and told them what was discussed he then handed Alex a master key and list of locations they could use, he then told Sam and Dean that they will be getting paid by each day they are training"

he was interrupted by Alex grabbing the spear off the wall and throwing it threw the window hitting its target in the eye just then they heard more shrieks coming from outside "what the hell, Wendigos don't attack like this they stay in woods and live in mines" Dean said, as Sam said "and they don't attack in numbers" Alex looked at them "how do we kill them" Dean looked at them "fire, flares guns, mock tail bombs we have some flare guns in the car" Xander shook his head "follow me" so they did when Xander showed them the weapon vault they took all the flares guns, then they went to the kitchen Xander shouted everyone kitchen now once the room was full, Dean was telling Xander and Andrew the wasn't enough flares guns while Alex did a head count, "where is Dawn, Rebecca Ling and Rona" but no one answered "that was a direct question we are under attack now answer the question" Alex Demanded Kennedy spoke up "Rona convinced Rebecca and Ling to go with her and Dawn followed not trusting Rona with Rebecca" Xander was fuming as he heard what was said he took over questioning them "where did she take them and don't lie this time" he told her "out in the woods but I'm not sure where about in the woods she wouldn't say she told Rebecca and Ling that she had found something cool when she snuck out last night" Alex came back into the room and placed several bottles of alcohol and three lighters that she had just raided from the girls room and pulled out several tea towels "what next" she asked Sam and Dean "empty jars" they said together.

They worked as a team and made as many mock tail bombs as the alcohol would allow them to make, Dean told them all how to kill Wendigos "you must keep your distant from them, also do not believe what you hear they will mimic our voices and beg us to help them you run off towards that voice I can guarantee you have just ran into their trap, fire is the only thing that will kill them" Dean saw a girl put her hand up "what do they want" she asked when Dean looked at her "they want us and when I say us I mean each and every one of us" just then Rona came running in by herself, Just then they head Dawn scream Dean took charge Xander and Andrew your one team Sam is another and I'm the third everyone pick a team now we have no choice we need to go save the others no one stays behind defenseless were limited on weapons and we don't know how many there is, so pick a team now each team has a lighter Xander and Andrew keep your team in between ours, meaning his and Sam's, Rona refused to go back out so instead of picking teams Alex and Kennedy dragged Rona out and made her take them to where she had left the others when they had finally reached them they saw Ling's half eaten body there were four Wendigos still eaten from her and another six surrounding an injured Dawn trying to protect Rebecca. Dean's team was closer to Rebecca and Dawn, he knew he couldn't get a shot off without it hitting Rebecca and Dawn so he ran towards Dawn and pushed her out of the way as one of the Wendigo's was about to take a bite from her which ended up biting Deans shoulder while another one slashed him across his chest as he screamed at the bite and fell to his knees which give both Alex and Kennedy chance to get a shot off they killed a Wendigo each as some of the Slayers from Deans team ran up and helped Dean and Rebecca and Dawn back to the team giving Xander and Andrew's team and Sam's team a chance to use the some of their mock tail bombs on the remaining eight Wendigos.

As they moved back towards the house Alex asked out load "how fast can they heal" thinking about the one she injured, Dean was also thinking the same way then he suddenly called out to everyone "STOP" they all did when all of a sudden they heard several Wendigos some using Ling's voice saying "help me" several using Dawn's voice "calling for Rona to come back" as they made their way back to the house they were attacked again killing only four Wendigo they all managed to make it back but a lot more of them were injured once back into the house inside, Xander ordered six of the girls by name to "get all first aid kits now" he then phoned Giles and told him that "we are under attack and pinned down also there only way to kill these things can only be killed by fire and were running out of fire, flares guns, mock tail bombs weapons and they have a lot of injured and one dead he would give a full report later but right we need backup" he listened as Giles told him "Robin's team are close by he will phone them to let them know what is going on" Xander then said "tell them to work as one, no one wonders off, always keep their distance, and whatever they do no talking, and Giles Dawn is one of the one's hurt and if wasn't for Dean she would be dead now because of Rona" just then the phone went dead he then went back to Andrew, Alex and Sam "we just got cut off but Giles is letting Robin know what is going on I hope I give him enough to go on" they watched as Sam filled up the sink so he could make holy water as Sam explained "it was to help to clean the injuries especially all bites wounds but they still need to get to the hospital for the most injured also in case of infection" Alex also suggested "barricading ourselves in so we could have one entrance only in case the Wendigos got inside that way we won't get surrounded by them and it should make the flare guns last longer"

Xander and Andrew went to instruct the girls to do that Alex asked Sam it there was anything else they could do while they waited for backup" Sam shook his head "in that case do you want to be with Dean, Cami is taking care of Rebecca right now so you can be with Dean and besides as much as I want to sit with him I" Sam pulled Alex into a hug "Dean is going to be okay, he's had worse" she smiled "thanks Sam for trying to make me feel better but" he interrupts her again "I know but it never gets better" after Alex had checked on all the wounded she then went back to Dawn and sat with her holding her hand until Andrew sat down they looked at each other knowing it would look funning it Andrew held Dawn's hand seen as they were keeping their relationship a secret when Alex saw Xander and Kennedy within ear distance she said "Andrew stay here and hold Dawn's hand, I want to sit with Dean for a while" Andrew was grateful for what she just did considering they didn't get on he knew it was because of him as he always assumed she thought she was better than them so he never give her a chance, that and all the things Rona had said, but he had to admit he was amazed how well she handled the situation and how well she worked with Sam and Dean and instead focusing all her attention on Dean with him being injured, she stayed professional unlike most of the girls here tonight, he also didn't know how he could ever thank Dean for what he did tonight he didn't know what he would do if he lost Dawn. Alex sat down on the opposite side of Sam and they sat there in silence.

 **Chapter 21**

When all of a sudden the kitchen door opened when Robin, and six other slayers wearing flame throwers and two girls were holding two more when Robin looked around until he saw the two men he didn't recognize as Dean was sitting up with Alex and Sam's help he spoke up "these are for you two" Sam took one when Dean spoke up "sorry can't wear that right now" Sam grew even more worried because when Dean admitted he was hurt it meant he was in a bad way. When Andrew spoke out "give it to Alex which everyone seemed to agree to except for Rona who wanted it for herself when Dean cut her off "how many did you kill" Robin replied "just three but we did see movement" Dean told everyone "whoever has weapons needed to be on the outside protecting the one carrying the one that are too injured to walk by themselves and everyone work together as before" as everyone was helping people stand or get weapons, Alex asked Dean in his head "if we don't kill them all before we leave will they track us to the hospital" when Dean looked at her "honestly me and Sam have never seen them work together like this before they have only ever hunted by themselves" as they all walked outside protecting the injured they paid attention to their surroundings while they continued their conversation, Dean calls "Alex" in his head not sure if he could mind talk to her by him starting the conversation but he give it a try "yeah" he exhaled before saying "is their blueprints off this place, were going to need to check for mines anything underground that is on this property" he watched her nod once "okay I'll check it out once everyone has reached the hospital"

Dean understood that Alex needed to keep busy after a lot of people she cared for where hurt in a bad way and some of them could still die from their injuries like Dawn not to mention a friend of hers was already dead and he was in a bad way" "good because soon as I get the all clear Sam and I are going to have to check out the place starting from where the others where first attacked tonight" Alex licked her lips she knew he was right "not by your selves, you said it yourself you've never seen this before and we still don't know how many are left out there" as they reached the waiting vans that was protected by more slayers wearing flame throwers and noticed two burning bodies on the ground, when they heard Ling calling for help again, Alex then asked Dean "is it normal for Wendigos to let it's pray leave" Dean got in the van then said "no this feels more like they was protecting something instead of hunting it's pray" after a few seconds "do you think it could have something to do with whatever Rona found or something else" Dean frowned then answered "I'm not sure it might be nothing but I do find it strange considering how many Wendigos we killed last night and none of them attack Rona when she was by herself and how they never attacked her when they were attacking the rest of us" "Dean is it okay if I bring Xander, Robin into this they need to know about what you just said" Dean asked can you bring Sam into this as well he might have noticed something I didn't" which is what Alex did, giving Xander a chance to tell Robin the full version of what happened and then the five of them came up with a plan once Dean had been giving the all clear, as it was clear to Robin if Sam and Dean had not been there they would of all been dead now.

Once they reached the hospital they waited for an update and permission to visit Sam told Alex "to go first and see Dean while he would check on Rebecca" knowing he would be keeping a close eye on Dean while Alex went to the library to find information on the land and blueprints including a map of the land, and Andrew and Xander and Robin went around visiting each or the injured while Kennedy went to sit with Dawn waiting for the hour to be up so she would back Alex up, while everyone else waited in the waiting room where Rona was trying to get them to think this was Alex's fault for bringing Sam and Deans to the home but no one was paying her any attention and ignored her. Alex walked into Deans room "hey where's Sammy" Dean asked her "checking on Rebecca he will be in soon" she told as she sat down, when she saw him frowning "what's wrong she asked him "how did I get to talk to you before and not now" she tiled her head frowning herself now "when I spoke to you before I kept the link open in case we needed to talk" she paused then asked "why would you need to talk to me that way when we're talking normally and were alone" he mumbled something which she didn't get she got up and said "what was that" she asked while sitting on the side to his bed on his good side when he mumbled it again but this Alex had caught what he said so she leaned forward as it she was going to kiss then just as their lips were about to touch she pulled back just hear Dean growl which she chose ignore and asked him "asked or demanded" with a knowing smile telling him she could guess what his answer was without him telling her but instead of answering her he growled again which made her laugh but this time she did kiss him until she accidentally put her hand on his chest and he hissed with pain "are you okay, do you need more pain" but he cut her off "I'm okay"

She didn't want to hurt him again so she got up saying "damn it Dean I didn't want to hurt you that's why I sat on the chair in the first place so behave yourself" she said once again he growled again and once again she chose to ignore it when he give her a just you wait look "if I remember correctly that's not the first time you have given me that look and you didn't do anything then" he cut her off "oh sweetheart you really shouldn't of said that" he told her with a I already know what I'm going to do to you look she licked her lips and said "really because every time you try to do something we always get interrupted and when you don't try to do anything we don't get interrupted" thinking about what she said, first it was Cass/Crowley then it was Rebecca then Sam, he realized Sam was the bigger problem who could do it again on more than one occasion so Dean said "that's it were getting Sammy a girlfriend" just as Sam and Rebecca walked in Alex asked Rebecca how she was, she replied "hurting a lot but the doctor gives me the creeps so I signed myself out so I could sit in hear with both Sam and Dean" after a few more glares from Sam. Dean finally asked him.

"something to say Sammy" Sam took the bait "why would I need a girlfriend Dean" just as Faith walked in " I can think of a few things, because damn your hot" Rebecca and Sam and Dean looked over to the girl they had never seen before Alex decided to come to Sam's rescue "how's Dawn" Faith shook her head "not good but B is with her now so is Willow, who by the way told me to give you these" handing over the background information of the property and blue prints old and new also several maps of the property old maps and new maps and one map was a satellite view of the whole property, Faith carried on talking "Robin's team flew out to cover for us being here and Xander and Andrew are giving full reports to Giles once there done then they will meet us in here siting down and putting her feet on the bottom of the bed leaning back on her chair. Rebecca and Sam and Dean just kept on looking at the girl "this is Faith" she told them, she then asked Faith "how did you guys get here so fast" she didn't bother opening her eyes "B was a sleep" not needing to say anymore, with Rebecca not understanding what was said she was about to ask when she saw Alex shake her head no, so she remained quiet, ten minutes later Faith jumped up rubbing where her kidneys are then as she punched the wall Xander and Andrew and Giles walked in no one stopped Faith walking out, "what happened" Giles asked as Alex walked out as well saying "I'll go after her" Sam and Dean exchanged looks when Rebecca told them "nothing she was sleeping then she just jumped up punching the wall for nothing" apart from the look Giles give her no responded to what she said or said anything until Dean told them I think I found something as he noticed a round manhole cover with the satellite map at the location where Rona took them.

 **Chapter 22**

Several hours later when Alex was on her way back to Dean's room she spoke to him through is mind "sorry I never asked how you were doing before when I should of, Dean you know I love you right" Dean asked her "what's wrong, were are you" but got no reply as Faith walked into the room followed closely by Alex "Dawn's awake but getting checked out because the doctor gives her the creeps" Faith told them all and Alex also added "a lot of the girls have said that including Rebecca" so Giles asked Rebecca "what happened to made you feel that way" she thought back and replied "when he thought I couldn't see him he would throw dirty looks towards me and then when he moved to the door and I wasn't looking at him, I'm not sure, I 'mean I could be wrong but I think he threw a scalpel at me which ended on the floor behind the bed after that it was like he decided that he liked me or something because when he talked after that he kept smiling and touching my arm" Giles stood up just as Alex and Kennedy spoke up at the same time, Kennedy said "why does that seem familiar somehow" when Alex asked "could he be a watcher" Amanda came in crying telling them "Shannon is dead and I heard the doctor tell the nurse something about a delayed allergic reaction" Alex stood up "but she wasn't even injured" Giles turned to Dean "are you well enough to leave" once Dean said he was okay with that, Giles had Kennedy escort Sam and Rebecca back to the waiting room with the rest of the girls, while Faith was to protect Xander and Andrew while they got the last remaining four Slayers, then they headed to the waiting room while Giles went to get Shannon's body as well as the death certificate he was sure the doctor would of signed to cover his tracks.

While Alex was to stay with Dean she asked him "are you really up to leaving" he stood up "sweetheart come here" pulling her into a hug, but she wouldn't touch his chest so she rested her head on his good shoulder "besides I can rest when we get back to the bunker" she pulled back just to look at him "is that wise being that far away considering there is Wendigos roaming around here" understanding were she was coming from "even though we just made a plan I still would like one of my own just in case something goes wrong" he pulled away to get dressed "okay well do you know any hunters that will be okay with us Slayers" biting her lip when she realized she said too much, just as Dean noticed the sudden silence they looked at each other until she finally spoke "we should get going, we've taken too long as it is" he knew she was right, but he hated knowing she wasn't telling him something, something he had a feeling he should know about, before he could tell her this wasn't over. she said "once this is all over if you want to know then I will tell you" as they walked along the corridor, but Dean couldn't stops the words that came out next "if another hunter was involved then you should of told me" she turned towards him "so that's it, just like that you pick a side" she went to walk away but he grabbed her arm, but they were interrupted by Andrew "everyone is in the vans ready to go were just waiting on you two" he had heard enough to know that Alex was about to jump to conclusions without giving Dean a chance and he wanted to help Dean understand what happened before he lost Alex over something that was not her fault. They were all silent as they walked to the vans when Alex said "I'll ride with one of the other's he can ride with you" then she walked towards the van in front of the one Andrew stopped at and got in "get in front and I'll tell you what happened" Dean looked at him and Andrew continued "I heard enough to know what that was about so if you want to know then I will tell you" they both got up front.

"Why are you helping me" Dean asked "because you saved Dawn" as Andrew followed the van in front, he said to Dean "okay first there is something I'm not sure if you know or not but something happened to her before she became a Slayer, she won't talk about it, just that a metal plate was placed in her rib cage to the side of her heart where she was once stabbed" he stopped when he saw Dean's jaw tighten Dean replied "I know who did it, the bastard got ten years for aggravated assault and ten years for attempting to murder Alex" Andrew nodded "in June Harper had decided to leave us and return to you but she couldn't reach you and she became worried when she couldn't reach you and it had been going on for several weeks, so one night near the end of June she went out to patrol with my team but a short time later she split off from us but was within a short distant in case anything happened, like so many other nights, but we were attacked by a larger group of vampires than usual, otherwise we would of been their sooner, but has we were fighting the group that attacked us, Alex also killed a group of vampires trying to kill a man she went to the man to help him up, he thanked her by stabbing her in the side of her heart, luckily where the plate was, it was the only thing that saved her life that night he then placed her in a grave then set her on fire, he then walked away like nothing happened, it took six weeks for her body to look like it was beginning to heal, but even longer to heal all the damaged" then one night she came into the room when the news was on something about a man being arrested near an abandoned building shooting at nothing with weapons in his car one of the weapons matched a weapon that killed someone, then she said that was him that did it. When Giles heard he had escaped he has tried to find him but without success" all Dean could say was "he can stop looking because Sam killed him"

Once they reached their new destination, Alex volunteered to go for a weapon pick up that would take four and half days to get back if they stopped at night, Giles told her to take some of the others with her so she picked at least one who could drive so they could take turns driving while the other got some sleep in the back instead of her doing all the driving, she took four other Slayers with her to get more flare guns and flamethrowers Over the next two days Sam and Dean continued to work with the three watchers as they put the plan into action. All there was left was for Alex and the others to return. On the third morning Sam and Dean had been sparring for several hours while everyone else was still asleep. Dean told Sam why Alex was avoiding him and what Gordon had done to her "he died way to easy" Sam said and Dean agreed after they both had showed they returned to their room to drop off their towels, before going out, and saw Alex asleep on Deans bed which was the first bed near the door, when Sam asked "do you want to meet me there" meaning the diner for coffee before everyone else got up it was the only peace they had, when Alex answered for Dean "no he can go with you, then after my shower I will meet you both there" looking at the clock as she got up and picked a carrier bag up Dean asked "do you want me to order for you" she smiled at him "just coffee I might get something later" she got their as the food arrived and ordered the same as Dean but without the hash browns and baked beans and the biscuits but extra bacon and mushrooms and more coffee she then sat down next to Dean she asked Sam.

"where's Rebecca" Sam looked up from cutting his pancakes "I dropped her off at the airport yesterday she didn't want to be around Rona for leaving her" she then asked them "does anyone know what's happening with her yet" this time Dean answered "we still need to see if we can have any impact on training her, or do you mean what happened the other night" she just nodded so he carried on "she said she found this large egg thing but she dropped it and most of the stuff ended up on her that's when most of them shrieked" she thought about that then went to say what she was thinking when she noticed the waitress with her food, she waited till the waitress had left and said "that doesn't explain the one at the house" Sam and Dean exchanged looks then Sam said while both Alex and Dean ate some of their breakfast "that's the part we don't understand either and we don't like lose end to any hunt" after eaten the bacon, mushrooms, one sausage and a half slice of toast she stopped eaten without touching her eggs as they were still raw and she didn't want to eat anything touching the raw eggs. Sam looked out the window to notice the small bookstore door was opened he decided to check it out to look for some new books, he checked the time then told them "we've got forty minutes till Giles goes over the plan with everyone so I'm going to go over to the book store and check it out"

but Alex called his name, when he looked at her she said "you have twenty-five minutes in the book store then we need to get back" she smiled at him "you'll see why when we get back" as Alex and Dean watched Sam enter the shop, she then stood up to leave putting the money on the table she smiled at Dean "you do realize this is the first time I ever had a chance to buy you something, did you really think I would let it go" he smiled back and stood up "in that case thank you for breakfast" he said opening the door for her, they then walked towards the seat next to the book shop and sat down "Andrew told me what happened" but Alex interrupted and said "he's in prison for murder" this time Dean interrupted her by saying "that night when the police found him shooting at nothing he was shooting at me and Sam, but Gordon escaped then he got turned in to a vampire which Sam killed him" she smiled "okay I'm very certain you skipped a whole lot more out and I'm not going to apologize to you for not telling you what happened to me, anymore then you should have to apologize to me for not telling me that you or Sam or maybe both almost died, that was then and this is now and I don't want to hear you apologize for being a Jerk at the hospital" she then paused "but thank you for giving the Slayer part of me a chance to calm down" but before he could say or do anything Andrew and Dawn came up to them and Sam walked out of the shop.

As the five of them started to walk back to the corner Dawn asked Alex "so, did you do it" Alex looked at her then replied "yes I did, thanks" and with Dawn being Dawn she said "you know they thought I was talking about sex right, but speaking of sex I heard Faith say to Buffy that she wanted to let Sam tie her up and rip" but stopped talking as Buffy, Willow and Xander came up to them, with Buffy being on alert she noticed that she was missing something "what is going on and don't say nothing because I know what three of you look like when you have something to hind" she asked them "and your just saying that because you think something is going on, well fine how about the fact Dawn here has ruined my top when she took it out of your closet this morning and if you had returned it to me like you said you would, she wouldn't of been able to take and ruin it now would she, so that means you owe me a new top" Buffy looked at Dawn "didn't we talk about this" Dawn crossed her arms "we did but in my defense I was looking for my sweater that you took" Dawn then walked back into the house then Buffy said "I need that sweater back" to Willow "Kennedy is wearing it" just as they heard Dawn scream Buffy's name they ran inside then stopped when they saw Dawn standing in front of Kennedy who had coffee and tomato sauce on the sweater. Alex told Willow and Buffy to take Kennedy back to Willow's room and I will take Dawn back to her room to calm down" leaving Sam and Dean alone when they heard Giles say to them "there you are we need to talk about teams and where to put them" they followed Giles to the kitchen which was now clear and they went over the plan once more.

While Alex and Dawn was alone, Alex took the chance to talk to her "there is a few things I want to talk about" Dawn sat next to her "okay first thing you can't go around and repeat what you heard in private conversations that do not concern you, especially something so personal like what you were saying this morning" she paused "for this one I might be out of line for saying this but just hear me out okay then please think about what I am about to say and I promise I will never mention this again" she paused then said "I think you should make you relationship public knowledge, I know you don't want to, but you didn't see what I saw, I saw how hard it was for Andrew when you were unconscious and how much he really wanted to by your side but with your relationship being secret he couldn't not until hours later when I told him to sit with you and hold your hand but I made sure I was heard by Xander and Kennedy so they didn't start asking questions, but at the hospital he had to keep is distance from you again, I mean do you have any I idea what it's like knowing the one you love is hurt and all you want, is to be by their side to let them know you're there for them while you feel so helpless because there is nothing you can do for that person but you can't even do that, you have to be there for everyone else and you can't even look over because you can't let anyone know how you're really feeling, because I have to say I do know, it's like hell, I experienced it that night as well so I knew what Andrew was feeling but even after several hours I couldn't take it anymore so I went to sit with Dean"

After a while they came out and headed for the kitchen were Alex helped herself to more coffee as she listened to them discuss their plans when she mind asked Dean "have you thought about how you can use your weapons in a small space if you needed to and being in large groups would it not be better being in small groups but with a short distance apart" Dean mind replied "you might be onto something but we still don't know how many are left out there" she thought for a few seconds then asked "is there a team protecting the entrance you will be using and what about if you come across more than one exit" instead of answering her he asked that question out load as that was never discussed in their plans.

 **Chapter 23**

They started where Ling and Rebecca and Dawn where attacked checked several sewers and several underground tunnels and found nothing or any sign of the Wendigos each exit the found they marked down and checked each one, once they checked the full length of each sewer or tunnel. Once it started to dark they carried on searching the last tunnel and marked the exits but this time they didn't check them, but give up for the night, and they all returned to the house, to start again in the morning, but Dean and Sam even Andrew needed to go to the garage to collect some clothes so Faith and Alex went with them, Andrew, Dean and Alex watched Faith follow Sam into the bedroom, then Andrew went to his so Dean took Alex hand and lead her to their room and aimed for the bed then he remembered the bed room door was open so he walked back to the door without letting go of her hand and shut it he then spun Alex around so she was in front of him and in front of the door where he took a step forward so she had to take a step back and he did that until she was up to the door he leaned in and kissed her.

When she went to kiss him back he pulled away saying "not till I tell you to" he said looking at her he then moved her legs a little wider with his knee then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand inside her jeans he starts rubbing her through her underwear, he then puts his tongue inside her mouth to explore, when he started to rub her a little faster until she was close to come he then pulled his hand away and stopped kissing her, she watched him walk back to his bag and pick it up then came back to her he said "told you, you really shouldn't of said what you did in the hospital" she waited a minute as she fastened her Jeans and said "do you remember when we made that deal by following your orders" she asked him when he nodded she carried on "well that's not a good thing to do, if you don't want the slayer to come out and play" she warned him, she said opening the door for Dean to yell "let's move people" then they all made their way back to the house. Hours later as Alex listened to the update that they were giving Giles, she was checking the maps and reading what was next to each circle and realized the place Rona claimed to find a large egg was not marked down anywhere or any of the places she has been sneaking out at night, Xander and Andrew and Dean and Sam came up to Alex "did you see something" Xander asked, Alex replied as Giles came back into the room "it's more what's not on the map" Giles even looked at the map but not finding anything amiss, until Sam pointed out that "we assumed were Rona took us was where she claimed to find the egg" Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them "Alex get Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy even that blasted girl Rona in here now"

After finding Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy they walked in "saying they can't find Rona" just as Dean's phone rang out "hey Bobby" "your where, hold on" he walked to the maps and looked at the satellite and normal one he took the pen off Sam "yeah I got it" "wait if you see a girl try talking her to get in the protection circle and stay there with you" "any idea how many" "okay Bobby were on our way. see you soon" "do you still have flare guns" "wait slow down how bad" he then hangs up and calls "Cass" out load a few seconds later "I've been looking for you two" Dean replied "good here we are" he turned to Giles "our dad and uncle are here" pointed to the map, Bobby was driving them back to his, which is five hours from here when he noticed movement he parked the truck and noticed a Wendigo so they went to a motel patched our dad up then the next morning, meaning this morning, they ended up getting trapped surrounded by seven Wendigos they have tried to reach us several times today"

as Alex listened to Dean she came up with a plan and took charge before Giles tried to suggest the wait till had made a plane to rescue them knowing it wouldn't go down well "Cass what did you call that coming here like that" Cass looked at Dean "can we trust her" Dean smiled at Alex and knew she had a reason for asking "of course" Cass replied "teleporting why, want to call it something else" choosing to ignore the last part she asked "how many can you transport at once" "a small group" she then looked at Sam and Dean what if he transported a group of us and we stayed in this protection circle you mentioned for the rest of the night then in the morning we kill the rest of the Wendigos but the rest who doesn't come tonight can make their way up there, seen as you marked it on the map so we know we have backup in case we need it, and Cass can transport your dad and Bobby either here or to the hospital probably better taking them to the hospital where Bobby lives that is if they need the hospital. while a small discussion who was going on Alex and Faith went to get to get six of the flamethrowers and six of the flare guns while Andrew went to pack some sandwiches and drinks in case they needed food and drinks he made several flask's of coffee for the Slayers and Sam and Dean and two with soup and labeled the soup for Bobby and John and also some blankets all three returned to the office Buffy, Faith, Kennedy and Alex and Sam and Dean all put the flamethrowers on and took a flare guns each where Andrew handed the bag to Dean, "thank you" Dean said taking the bag Cas then disappeared taking everyone with him and reappeared inside the circle where John raised his gun when Bobby told him it was just Cas he lowered his gun but didn't let go as John noticed Alex but as one both Sam and Dean blocked his view from Alex. Before they could say anything to their dad they heard Rona scream when Buffy and Faith went to act when Kennedy and Alex reminded them that the Wendigos mimic voices so they stayed in the circle. as the night went on it became clear John didn't like Alex and wasn't going to give her a chance or the rest of the Slayers one she decided to check on Dean "she mind asked him "hey, are you okay" he looked at her "no" he told her "is there anything I can do" but he didn't answer an hour later she asked the question she was scared of asking "what are you going to do, seen as you're dad doesn't want us to be together" this time he didn't look at her "I don't know all I know is no matter what he asked of me I've always done" she took a moment then said "look Dean the last thing I want is for you and your dad fighting because of me" when she got no reply she the said "maybe now is the time for you to ignore what he wants and what I want and really decided what it is that you want for you" once again he didn't reply so she shut down the link between them,

 **Chapter 24**

As morning came John woke up without opening his eyes he listened for all noises around him he heard Bobby snoring and more snoring but nothing else so he opened his eyes to locate were it was coming from and noticed Alex was sitting up drinking from a flask which told him she had been up for a while without looking at him she said "it's cold but you can have some if you want" he looked at her "what about the others" she shrugged "they drank theirs last night not sure if they drank all of it or not" just then the radio came to life waking Sam, Dean and Bobby and Buffy, Alex picked up the radio and handed it to Dean "you should maybe ask if Rona returned" everyone listened to Xander and Dean talk over the radio as the talking woke Kennedy and Faith up, after the radio call they waited one hour for Xander's team to get closer Sam and Dean, Buffy and Faith, Kennedy and Alex waited to see if Bobby or John had a plan, which they didn't so Alex spoke and told them what they missed at the beginning part of the radio conversation she told them "on the way up here they came across Rona who had a dissociated shoulder so Andrew's team took her back to the house where Giles remained to check out the live satellite feed of the area they are in to see if he could help that way" just then Buffy took charge "what are we waiting for lets go" she got up putting the flamethrower back on after she took it off. The others did the same while Alex sat their drinking her coffee as she never took hers off in case Rona appeared and needed help she had just finished the last mouthful time the rest were ready to go.

Then Alex said "we should continue to do what we have been doing" which the Sam and Dean agreed only this time Sam and Dean were in front Alex was behind Sam and Kennedy was behind Dean and Buffy and Faith where behind John, Bobby and Cass everything was quiet when they came to a mine entrance they entered it once they came to a part where it had three tunnels just then four Wendigos appeared from two of the tunnels which Sam and Dean and Kennedy killed them, then Sam and Dean looked to Alex to see her kill a fifth Wendigo as Sam and Dean and Kennedy were about to start walking again John ordered them to stop as he bent down and took his knife from his leg and cut up a blanket he then went to Alex and wrapped it around her arm and tying it off at the end, once he was finished doing that he looked in her eyes then he said "thank you" she smiled and said "your welcome" "Alex" Dean called "she replied "it's nothing that won't heal, I'm good to go" they started walking again they went down the first tunnel only for it to be a dead end so they backtracked to the beginning again. Just as Xander's team showed up asking "is anyone hurt" when everyone looked at Alex, "let me see" he told her, before she could move a step John spoke up "it's best if she waits to go to the hospital before moving the blanket, her flesh in the arm was torn open showing the bone" when everyone said "no" including Sam and Dean, leaving Bobby and John confused. Xander ordered Alex to stay behind and ordered two others to stay back as well.

As soon as they disappeared down the second tunnel which was to narrow they couldn't turn around until they reached the end, as soon as they reached the middle they heard the two Slayers who remained with Alex scream after it went silent they all stood there until Dean couldn't take anymore when all of a sudden they heard two lots of footsteps but only one run into the tunnel a few seconds later they heard the flamethrower a few seconds later they heard Alex yell "GO" keeping her back to them so she could cover them, once they made the end of the tunnel they spread out, Alex told them "they took Cami and there was six of them" Dean told them that "she could still be alive and they will find her" then they went the way they came but this time Alex was in front when they came out of the tunnel and turned into the third tunnel and walked into it talking several steps then stopped waiting for the others each one that came out looked at the three burnt bodies of the Wendigos as they turned into the third tunnel as they got closer to the middle of the tunnel they could start to smell blood and old rotten flesh but they carried on until the came to the opening where Buffy and Dean and Faith and Sam left the tunnel first as they opened fire to kill the five Wendigos heading towards the crying Cami, they never noticed the vampire that that had no organs was about to bite Dean, Alex couldn't use the flamethrower so she took it off at slayer speed and dropped to her knees and took John's knife she then stood and side kicked the vampire away from Dean "help Cami" so they did as she was fighting the vampire she leaped over the vampire and then leaped onto It's back and stabbed him in the neck with the knife and twisted it, the vampire screamed she the then put her fingers in to the wound she had created and started to pull his head off has she managed to pull it half way, the vampire managed to knock Alex off his back but she still had hold of his head and when the vampire kicked out at her she managed to hold on to his head he then turned to dust as Alex's head slammed into the stone wall leaving a trail of blood as she slid to the ground unconscious.

Xander was the first one to reach her he checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one and it was still strong enough for her to heal he then ordered Kennedy and Sheri to take Alex and Cami then told Cass to take them back to the house "NOW CASS" Dean shouted so he did, while the rest remained there and checked out the remaining mine coming across one remaining tunnel which they checked out this tunnel seemed to go on for some time when they finally reached the end of the tunnel they came out near the office of the house when they got inside Andre told Xander, Sam and Dean, "Giles is waiting in the office for you three he also said you were to take John and Bobby with you" he then told them "Cami had died and there was no change with Harper" as they entered the office Giles was on the phone. Once he hung up he looked at Xander and said "report" Xander told him everything since he got there once he was done Giles told him "except for Rona he was to gather his team and head back to Cleveland there is some trouble there and he was to leave in the next ten minutes your team has been told" so Xander went to pack, Giles then spoke to Bobby and John and asked.

"where did they stand regarding the existence of Slayers" Bobby replied "as long as there good he had no problem with them" and John asked "what if they are not good what happens to them" Giles reply was "if a Slayer steps out of line we will deal with her" John then said "he was okay with that" he then Sam and Dean that they were no longer needed to train Rona just yet as he and Buffy had to head back and they were taking her with them. As Faith will be staying here for the time being and the four of them were welcome to stay in the garage while Harper recovers and they were welcome to use the any of the training facilities, Dean asked him about the doctor Giles give him an honest answer "His name is Ethan Rain he has tried to kill Buffy on several occasions we thought he was locked up within a secret government organization who we don't work with as we don't agree with their experiments" then he told Sam and Dean that "he had Andrew move their things back into the garage and they shouldn't work about Harper as will heal while she is sleeping and not to return the money as they saved a lot of Slayers being here also stayed to help" as Giles was about to open the door Bobby asked "isn't there only supposed to be one Slayer" Giles looked to Dean "would" Dean knew what he was going to ask so he interrupted and told "I'll tell them" Giles then handed him his card "if you change your mind" then left.

The four of them went to the kitchen were Andrew was going over his plans for tonight's patrol with Faith as Dean asked "can I see Alex" Andrew looked up frowning didn't Giles tell you we put her in your room in the garage because coat guy wouldn't leave her alone and well the girls were starting to "Faith interrupted "let's just say it was best for everyone for A to be in the Garage" so Dean decided to check on Alex so he went to their room while the other three followed but Andrew asked if they wanted to come with them to night to see Slayers in action John and Bobby agreed to go with them and Sam decided to stay here for Dean in case he needed him hear he then took both Bobby and John to the garage but before letting them in Sam turned around and said "I'm surprised you decided to go tonight considering you have a problem with one dating your son, but then again come to think of it you don't seem to have a problem with Faith and me but then again I've never followed your orders not like Dean did, but hey you'll be pleased to hear that he did what you wanted he broke up with her just for you, so once again just for you Dean gets hurt so you can get what you want" Sam then went inside John went to follow when Bobby stopped him by saying "ever since I have met you and your boys you have always said over the years that you wish to be a better father to your boys so now would be a good time to do that, and tell Dean it's time for him to put his self-first and you'll support him on whatever decision that he makes, hell tell him not to give up on love because you saw the way they looked at each over, I don't care what you say just fix this bloody mess you created and don't forget that girl didn't just save one son she saved both of your boys today" he then went inside leaving John alone.

When John did go in it was to hear his sons talking so he stayed back where they couldn't see him "but I already do Sammy I've hated me self for years because of the two of you, you always made feel I was wasn't worth anything because of how stupid I was because you wanted normal and I didn't and dad was only around long enough to give me a new order or to tell me how much of a screw up I was taking care of you or on a hunt, then seven month after you left he bailed only checking in from time to time to let me know he's alive and he's okay, which is more then I got from you, but what did it matter as long as you two were doing what you two wanted right" Sam knew he wasn't getting through to Dean so he tried again "your wrong, you sacrificed so much for me over and over and I never once thanked you for it because you wouldn't let me, but all I've ever wanted for you, was for you to be happy, to do something for you, to put you first instead of me, instead of dad, instead of the hunt, you Dean, so tell me the truth is walking away from Alex really what you want, forget what I think, forget what dad thinks, is it really what you want" he stopped when he saw Dean frown and look towards their bedroom door "that's kind of what Alex said to me, she said that "maybe now is the time for you to ignore what he wants and what I want and really decided what it is that you want for you" but family has always come first to me you know that" Sam knew he had one more chance before Dean left so he went for it hoping what he was about to say would at least make him think instead of walking away because if he did the he would shut his self-off from the rest of them, "so that's it, dad hasn't spoken to us in years but the first night back into our lives he takes your happiness away from you and you let him because he's family, please Dean just think about this that's all I'm asking please Dean" they stood there for few seconds "okay Sammy I'll think about It, I'm going to go for a drive to clear my head by myself if you don't mind" he then left not taking any notice of John.

 **Chapter 25**

After three hours in a bar and winning several games of at pool he bought a bottle of whiskey and got in his car and started to pull out when a van pulled up blocking him in the driver got out holding a parcel and walked to the driver's side of the car, Dean took the safety off his gun and pointed it at the door and rolled the window down as the man was about to knock on his window, "excuse me sir are you Dean Winchester" Dean just looked at the man and the man carried on "I have this parcel for him and was instructed to bring it hear at this address at this time to even block him in till he takes the parcel and reads the letter and gives me the money that I was promised, err here, I'm going to sit in the van" the man pushes the parcel threw the window to Dean and hurries to his van. Dean puts his gun down and takes his knife from his leg and opens the parcel to see a case shaped as the impala he smiles running his fingers over the case gently he then opens it to see three knifes and six throwing stars, two matching each knife which are one iron, one silver and one gold he then noticed a letter on the inside top part of the case when he moved it he saw a silver plate written in gold l'unica luce nella mia vita sei tu. (translation) - the only light in my life is you. he then opened the letter.

 _Dean_

 _Okay this is really confusing for me to write as forty minutes ago I left your room to go after Faith,_

 _I know were not together right now or at least when you read this we won't be and I'm guessing with the way you are feeling right now then this it for us, there won't be any more chances for us, I'm guessing this was your decision and not mine so I must of screwed it up big time, and for that well, I won't insult you by saying the s word._

 _I don't know if you will even take any notice but I have to try, I don't even know if you care what I have to say but here goes, with you deciding to drink that full bottle of whiskey that is right next to you, tonight while driving back to the bunker speeding it is going to get you killed I've seen it, so please I'm begging you don't drink while you're driving._

 _The day you and Sam came to get me was the day I picked the gift but I wanted the case to be special as well so I had it specially made, I did plan to pick it up myself, I guess somewhere from writing this and you getting this that I did pick it up then got it delivered to you as I wanted to give this to you on your birthday which is tomorrow or at least I think it is as you never did tell me. Tomorrow when you get this not tomorrow me writing this._

 _I wanted to say if you ever change your mind about us even if it is ten, twenty years from now all you have to do is phone me up and tell me to come home because wherever you are that's home for me then I'll come running, but I know you won't. so instead I will say._

 _All I want for you Dean is for you to be happy; I'm just sorry it wasn't with me, I really hope you find something you think is worth fighting for one day and I hope you decide to fight for whatever it may be because if anyone deserves to happy in this world it's you._

 _Oh by the way I never said this when I really should of, Thank-You for saving Dawn._

 _I Love You_

 _Always will_

 _Alex_

 _Oh I forgot the money is for the guy that's locked his self in the van with you scaring him all he wants is to get home before his daughter wakes up on her birthday tomorrow_.

He picks up the fifty dollar bill and gets out of the car after putting the things on the seat next to him once the man sees him he also gets out Dean gives the man the fifty and tells him to wait and also gives him another fifty he then gets back into the car and rereads the letter again and remembers she said she could have prophetic dreams he then decides to drive back to the garage but still not sure what to do for the best, he walks in the garage expecting to find Sam waiting for him but finds his dad instead, "Sam and Bobby went with the others and a girl called Dawn is sitting with Alex" Dean slams the bottle down "you don't get to call her that, you call her Harper like everyone else does" John remains quiet for a few seconds "Dean I'm trying to tell you I was wrong and I'm sorry for my I actions" Dean took a drink from the bottle "I suppose It's okay to be sorry after the damage is done" he tells his dad "well you got what you wanted so they're really is no reason for you to be sorry, now happy isn't that what you should be feeling" John sat down "Dean" "WHAT, let me guess there's a hunt that I need to take care of, is that it, or maybe you don't like that fact that I let Sammy become friends with, with" he pauses he doesn't want to say her name what he wants right now is to get in his car and leave but he can't do that to her or to Sammy not if she had seen him die, as good as that sounded to him right now he refused to let her feel responsible for his death or any of this, not when she was the only one who was innocent in all of this.

Dean sits down as all fight leaves him "what else do want from me" John looked at his son "Dean I'm trying to tell you I was wrong about everything and I want you two to be happy together" only to be cut off from Dean's laughter "you don't get it do you, ever since I entered her life again all I've done is hurt her and she kept on forgiving me the last time before this was at the hospital even when she tried to be reasonable about things I wouldn't let her and I said some things that really hurt her and she wouldn't ride in the same car as me she wouldn't even look at me or speak to me until she had a chance to calm down and when she spoke to me again she wouldn't let me apologies to her, but this is it there is no more I'm sorry's, or second chances there's nothing left she said it herself so whatever it is you want from me forget it because I haven't anything left either" he gets up and leaves the garage taking the bottle with him instead of getting in the impala he walks around until he comes across a small pond with a fallen tree trunk as a seat he sits down and takes another drink and then another until the bottle was empty he lies back looking at the stars thinking that if Alex was with him this would have been a good place for them to be alone, "please sweetheart come home to me. I need you, please don't let this be the end for us" he then falls asleep.

"I've always liked it here" she says "it's quiet and not many of the others have found this place, the only two people I know for sure who have, is Kennedy and Willow that's because I was coming here to get away from the others and I heard them laughing, you see when I come here I'd lie down just like you are and I would think of you and I would wish that you were with me or call me so I could hear your voice that's all I ever needed well at least for a while" as she makes her self-comfortable she leans over and kisses his heart "you came back to me" she tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her move "È troppo buio tesoro non posso svegliarmi, voglio ma non posso, ho bisogno di aiuto" (translation- It's too dark darling I can't wake up, I want to but I can't, I need help) he rubs her arm not understanding a word she was saying, he says "you know sometimes I would pull over and me and Sammy would sit on the bonnet and just watch the stars and tonight I get to watch them with you" she leaned her head up "ma questo è il tuo sogno" (translation-but this is your dream) "hey could you dream up some fried chicken I'm hungry" Dean sits up "you're not making sense sweetheart" she kisses him "l'unica luce nella mia vita sei tu" all of a sudden is arm is wet he wake up to see he had turned in his sleep and his arm had gone into the pond and his face was close to the pond, he looked around to see he is alone he then calls Sam who answers "Dean where are you, are you okay" Dean ignores him and asks "are you still out with the others" Sam decides to be honest "no me and Faith decided to get something to eat, do you want me to bring you something back" he waited till Dean replied "a bucket of fried chicken would be nice and maybe you should pick something up for dad and Bobby as well, oh and Sammy thank you and I err was wondering if you knew Italian" "no but I think Bobby does" "okay thanks Sammy enjoy your date" he then hangs up and starts retracing his steps while carrying the empty bottle no longer feeling drunk as he got closer to the garage he saw the other's arrive back and headed for them he then asked Bobby if he had a minute.

"sure Dean what do you need" Dean showed him the case and what was inside then asked "do you know what that means" showing the plate to Bobby "l'unica luce nella mia vita sei tu, it means the only light in my life is you" Dean understood that wasn't a normal dream and Alex was trying to reach out to him, he got out of the car and went inside carrying the case and letter and went into their bedroom and shut the door but Dawn and Cass were still there "hey you got the case I think it so romantic Potrei fissare i tuoi bellissimi occhi in eterno. - I can gaze into your beautiful eyes forever" Dean frowned and said "that's not what the plate says" Dawn looked at him "I was the one who spoke Italian to the guy because Harper doesn't know Italian, I didn't get it wrong I swear I didn't" Dean spoke "yes she can, she spoke Italian to me tonight" Dawn smiled "that's so romantic her very first dream walk and she picks her boyfriend, oh wait I'm guessing the dream didn't make sense did it, they never do and everything that was important information always come out in a different language, I mean in one of Buffy's she was making sand castles while the first slayer was killing them never mind, do you want some help figuring it out" Dean smiled "thank you but I think I've figured it out" Dawn looked at Cass "come on then rain man let's go" but Cass just stood there and only moved his head towards Dean "Dean" Dean stopped smiling "Dawn will you call him Cass please" she opens the door "well Cass are you coming" as he walks past her she turned to Dean "now I just want to call him rain man just to be annoying, I'm quite good at that" she then walked out closing the door behind her.

 **Chapter 26**

Dean stood staring at the door for a full minute then went to the computer desk and pulled the chair to the bed and sat down taking Alex's hand "I'm right here sweetheart, please come back to me even if it is to kick my Ass I know you want to" after a while he said "I asked Sam to bring back a bucket of chicken so I guess if you're just going to lie there and sleep then I guess I get the bucket to myself but I know you're hungry so please sweetheart wake up" half an hour later Sam and Faith walks into the room Sam hands the bag of food to Dean while Faith walks up to Alex to check on her then says to them "she should be waking up soon, with her head is healed so it must be, because A hasn't slept properly for last six to seven days in a row the most she had in last six days was at the hospital and that was for half an hour" Sam looked from Faith to Dean "do you want us to wait with you" Dean didn't look away from Alex "no, that's okay, thanks Sammy" he waited till they left and took hold of her hand again while using his other hand he opened the bag of food then placed it on the bed, so she could smell the food. "So you heard me the other night huh, I thought you were a sleep sweetheart, I'm not sure if I should thank you for pretending to be a sleep or not"

He then pulls out some fries as he went to eat them he stops and chuckles putting the fries near Alex's face to get a better smell then eats them "hmm nice and hot" he then picks up a piece of chicken and does the same "hmm, this is awesome chicken" once he finishes the broomstick he puts the chicken bone on the lid of the chicken on the side table next to him and moves the bucket, "I guess you're not hungry then or maybe you want something else maybe like this" he then leans forward and kisses her, he deepens the kiss when he feels her kissing him back, all of a sudden she pushes him away and gets of the bed and rushes into the toilet shutting the door behind her he was about to leave the bedroom thinking she was avoiding him when he heard the toilet flush so he went back to the bed and sat down. after a few minutes she opened the door but didn't come out instead "Dean" with that one word he was on his feet and entered the bathroom to see her holding her arm which looked infected "can you clean this for me" he checked her arm then walked out of the bathroom to collect the first aid kit and glass from the kitchenette before going back to their room he checked the first aid kit deciding they needed theirs "Sam could you please get ours" Sam stood up and caught the keys Dean threw to him then left, when he retrieved the first aid kit he went to the bedroom to see Dean holding his knife walking to the bathroom "thanks Sammy, could you make some holy water to help clean Alex's arm" after they cleaned her arm Dean stitched it up while Sam handed her the glass of water and painkillers which she took gratefully, Sam then left them alone so they could talk. Alex walked around the bed to sit on Dean's side so she would be able to lean against him while they ate their now cold food.

"so you heard me the other night huh" she swallowed the fries she was chewing "I'm sorry I got the feeling you didn't want me to hear you so I pretended to be asleep, was I wrong" he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear "no sweetheart you weren't wrong, thank you for that, I know that must have been very hard for you" he said teasingly trying to lighten the mood for them, all Alex did was sigh he picked up the letter "do you want to talk about this first or" she cut him off "all I know was you were sitting in your car outside of that bar, and I felt everything you were feeling and I saw you start your car then you drank just over a quarter of bottle of that whiskey and then you drove away and you headed back towards the bunker and you continued to drink the whiskey as you got closer you missed a red light you almost collided with a another car, but you still didn't slow down you just kept on driving then when you got to the corner from the bunker you didn't try and take it you just sat there and in that moment you felt nothing but peace" she paused then said "and for what because you thought about leaving me to please your dad, when I wrote that letter it was based on how you felt sitting outside that bar and what happened after you left because do I need to remind you, you never told me it was over and I never told you so we were still together you dumb-ass" he looked at her as he went over everything in his head and realized she was right and also realized she just spoke about them in the past tense which confused him as she had also pointed out neither had said it was over "you said were, not are does that mean" he stopped he couldn't finish his question it hurt too much, she moved the bucket and moved closer to him and used her right arm to touch his face "you really are being a dumb-ass tonight aren't you" she then kissed him which soon heated up.

"that was worth the wait" she told him as he kissed her forehead "what no, wow" she looked at him "I don't think your ego needs to get any bigger do you" he grins "yes" then they both laughed he then pulls her tighter "sweetheart that's a lot better than telling me that we are still together" he then pauses frowning "yes Dean we are still together" relieved, he looks at her smiling "I didn't say anything" she smiled back at him "you didn't have to it's what you were thinking, it was written all over your face darling" soon they both fell asleep both of them feeling at peace. The next morning they shared a shower together, after they dried off he checked her arm "do you want these stitches out now, it looks like it's healing a lot better now" she looked at her arm "sure then maybe tonight or in the morning I can do a workout while were still here, I still feel like I have a lot of energy to burn" as he started to undo the stitches, he looked at her wriggling his eyebrows "is that so" she smiled at him "nice try but considering your family is outside of that door then what you have planned can wait till we go home and were alone" he leaned closer to her and whispered "what happened to my rules and my rules only" she frowned at him "apart from last night, isn't that what we've have been doing" before he could reply there was a knock on the door "WHAT" Dean shouted "Dean be nice" then mind talked to him you can be naughty later "come in" he called while in his mind he said "oh you have no idea what I have planned to do to you" John stood there waiting till Dean had finished taking out the stitches "I was wondering if you would let me take you to breakfast Dean so we could talk"

Dean looked at him "don't you need to talk to Sammy as well so why don't we all go for breakfast and you can talk to us both at the same time" deciding to give his dad a chance to explain himself, Alex asked John "how come it's too quiet" he looked at her Andrew took Bobby and Cass to the house for breakfast" he then turned to Dean "I'll get Sam" she waited till John left, then she put her shoes on, then went to leave knowing Dean would stop her, which he did "and where do you think you're going" he asked her she smiled at him "you've never did meet a very annoying Dawn have you" not sure if he liked where this was leading "no, why do you ask" she just kept smiling at him "I think it is safe to say that your friends will need rescuing do you want to see, before you three go for breakfast" she asked him trying not to laugh she then tiled her head "why do you ask anyway did you want something" but once again they were interrupted before he could reply as the four of them left the garage and entered the house to show Dean what Alex was talking about, Alex saw Dean tap his head "yes" she asked "I liked my idea of having you naked in our bed waiting for me to return but I suppose that will also have to wait to were back at the bunker and alone" she looked at him "I was right wasn't I, you do want a sex slave don't you" he couldn't help laugh out loud but said "why should I want that when I have you" she ignored his laughter "nice try, you know well enough I agreed to play by your rules, so what actually is the difference" he just winked then said "took you long enough to say it out loud" she threw him a mock angry glare which he saw threw, but before she could reply John asked "are you ready to go" as he noticed the angry glare Alex shot Dean thinking they hadn't sorted everything out yet, he wasn't sure if Dean would forgive him.

 **Chapter 27**

When they returned they couldn't find anyone Dean even checked the garage for a note but there wasn't anything so they went to the obstacle course which was deserted as well as they started back towards the house they heard Dawn scream Alex's name so they ran in the direction of the scream as they passed a large group of trees they saw a building they heard Dawn scream again as they got closer followed by Dawn and Alex laughing as the three of them stood by the door watching them, they saw Alex push Dawn off the top of the railing then Alex jumped off and the three of them ran to the railing and looked down to see them in the swimming pool swimming then they got out and went to change then instead of coming out the way they went in they went through a different door which led to a bowling alley which they set up a game for the five of them and waited for John, Sam and Dean and went to get some drinks and snacks while they waited they started a debate on which was the best pork meal Dawn's favorite was baked pork belly mac and cheese and Alex's favorite was BBQ pulled pork grilled cheese wraps, as John, Sam and Dean found them again they heard Dawn say "what no way, mine's better because its two in one with all the cheesy goodness" feeling triumphant until Alex replied "no. yours is just mac and cheese with bits of pork belly thrown into it and you have to use a fork, where mine you get a lot more pork and you still get the cheesy goodness in a wrap so you can use your hands" Alex carried on.

"which should suite you just fine seen as your still a messy eater" Dawn picks a handful of her M&Ms and threw them at Alex "am not" she threw a handful back "are two" Dawn flicks ice cream but Alex ducks and it lands on John's nose which makes Alex and Dawn laugh then Alex asked if they were up for a game they ended up having several games until Dawn got bored so they moved onto watching a movie in the cinema room unknown to Dean they were just stalling for time as Sam had asked Faith if she would ask Alex if she hadn't had any plans for Dean's birthday then could she ask Andrew to make Dean a cake and some of his favorite meals. Half way through the movie Alex snuck out and went back to the bowling alley to clean up the mess so she had an excuse to phone Andrew to check to see how things were going which she did do before she started to clean up, she was just about done when Dean came into the bowling alley "hey" he says "why aren't you still watching the movie" he frowned "are you okay" she carried on cleaning the floor "why wouldn't I be" she asked him "I don't know you just, I don't know" she smiled at him as she finished up then told him "nothing's wrong, I just have some energy I really need to burn" he asked "how can you do that" as she was about to answer she noticed he was rubbing his shoulder the one that got bitten "are you okay" as he was rubbing his shoulder "it's just throbbing it's nothing to worry about" not wanting to worry her, Alex sat down on the floor and crossed her legs and told Dean to do the same she then took both of his hands and told him to clear his mind and concentrate on his shoulder only, which he did and so did Alex not long afterwards he felt his shoulder start to heal "how does that feel" she asked him "how did you do that" amazed at what just happened "I just passed some of my energy on to you" she then stood up and held her hand out to him.

"you know if we hurry we can catch the last forty minutes of the movie" he looked at her "is that what you want" she smiled deciding to keep playing angry from this morning, "do I even want to know what you're thinking" she asked him "well I could always show you" as he goes to but his hand under her top, she smiled "yeah I bet you could" mock angry, seeing right threw her, he raises his eyebrow "someone's testy" moving his hand up very slowly he says teasing her "okay you need to stop to doing that" still acting angry, she then tilts her head she mind says "we are not alone" he removes his hand he then steps back and a few seconds later he hears footsteps walking towards them, seeing he was interrupting something and also believing that Alex was still mad at Dean, John tried to apologies for his actions but to his surprise she said "it's okay it's not like you're a hundred percent at fault" then turning to Dean "after all what was it you said, hmm oh that's right irritating creepy weird ring any bells" Dean could tell she was still in a playful mood and was hoping for John to leave them alone so he could finish what he had started as she had warned him about teasing her and he could also tell the Slayer was too close to coming out to play with all the interruptions by John in just one today, so he decided to play along "ooh and who told you I said that" she appreciated what he was doing "nobody Dean I do have ears you know" he was trying not to smile amazed at how she could keep a straight face "well maybe you should use them more often" she looked at him as if she was angry and said "maybe your right, so I'm going to use my ears to listen to the rest of the movie" and walks past John who is left speechless looking at Dean who also walks past him, to catch Alex up and when he does he pulls her into a room which turned out to be the toilets and locks the door then checks to see if they are alone.

Once he is satisfied they are alone he whispers "I never did get to taste you, so this time you will come for me, but not before I hear you beg me to let you come" into her ear as he is using one hand to pull her skirt up and the other he pushes her under wear to one side and slips two fingers inside of her until he felt how close she was to coming he then pulls is fingers out and tells her to suck them which she does not looking away from Dean he then pulls his fingers from her mouth and returns them to where they were before as he kisses her as he feels how close she is again, he slows is strokes down barely touching her but continues to kiss her only to stop when he feels her reaching for his jeans "no, do you want me to stop this as a punishment for trying to take over" she needs him to finish so she begs "please Dean your taking too long, the Slayer wants to come out" he smiles and decides to see if she would be willing to try things "is that right well, maybe I should go easy on you now, then I get to tie you up later and tease you like this" stroking her very slowly "or maybe I could pretend to be someone who broke into your home and make you do what he wants, would you like that, or maybe I should use a vibrator on you and refuse to let you come" he pauses as he feels her moving against his fingers "stay still" then smiles as she does as she is told "good girl, but I'm still waiting on you to tell me what you think" still looking at him "anything you want to do Dean but please" he smiles "please what" "please will you use your tongue to make me come please Dean" he keeps moving his fingers slowly and barley touching "should I use my tongue like this or this" putting pressure on his fingers and moving faster" he pulls his fingers out "the second one please Dean" realizing they might not have a lot of time left to be alone he does what she wants and when she came he kept licking her for a few minutes longer then when he pulls out and kisses her putting his tongue into her mouth when he pulls away.

"better" he asks "yeah for now" she says unlocking the door he says "what" a little too loudly as she pulled the door open just for Dean to push it shut again and locks it again neither of them seeing the others standing there until Dawn knocks on the door "I really need to pee" having no choice Dean lets her in and leaves the bathroom and tells Alex "this isn't over" she looked at him "is it ever going to be over" she asked then mind said "I mean this discussion seen as you like to tease me making me even hornier then I was before you started" he walks away without saying anything out load, but says in his mind "it's okay I know what you meant sweetheart, this is kind of new to me as well seen as you just said I could do anything I wanted to you" she walked next to him "really, I suppose that means your eventually going to act out your deepest darkest desires" he give her a side way look keeping a straight face "well of course after all I do have your permission why shouldn't I take advantage of you always been honey" she refused to look at him and said.

"well as long as I don't have to call you master, your so damn bossy as it is" realizing what she said "dam it Dean don't you dare" seeing him trying not to laugh, "oh sweetheart when are you ever going to learn" after a few seconds he asked "did you just play me" she replied "for once Dean no, it's just you bring this habit out of me where I say stupid things and then you twist it to your advantage, happy now" he looked at her stooping in his tracks he walked up to her and whispered "if I didn't get the feeling you were playing me right now, I would give in and act like the gentleman you keep asking me to be, she shoots him mock angry glare which he saw threw once again he chose to ignored but once again John had seen it and decided to try and fix things before he leaves. "me play you, what would you call what you did back there getting me to agree to anything when you knew I couldn't think straight, Mr hustler" he looked at her "you do" she cut him off "I already know that, you don't ever have to say that to me Dean, I really don't have a problem with what I agreed too, but come to think about it the third one does sound more like a punishment and why do I have to be punished at all, I just think you are just letting this whole thing get to your head you" she stops talking and as she walks passed him says "dumb-ass" To everyone else it did look like they were fighting.

Dean let her walk several steps before he goes after her and tackles her to the ground and sits on top of her, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head "what was that I didn't hear you" she laughs as she says "it must be terrible getting old" he looks at her "is that right" with a smirk on his face, knowing he was planning on tickling her "don't you dare Dean" as he starts to tickle her "or, what" still ticking her okay Dean, you asked for it" she kicked her legs out and turned them over, then she ticked him, Dean give in and pulled her down and kissed her then flipped them back over, she then came up with a plan before this got out of hand as he began to tickle her, she managed to get out through her laughing "if you don't let me up now, I'll set Dawn on you" remembering what she said this morning and what he had seen, he didn't want to get on Dawn's bad side but at the same time this was fun. But Dawn took his choice away "if you two are going to have sex could you please walk me back to the house first then you can carry this on" Alex tilts her head to look at Dawn "you little traitor, just wait till you need my help, little Missy" Dean stood up and holds his hand out to Alex which she takes and doesn't let go and neither does Dean as they walked to the house as they passed the garage Alex noticed something pass the window she stops just as Andrew, Bobby and Cass came out of the house, she becomes the Slayer "get to the house now" pulling her hand away Dean looks at her "now Dean get Dawn out of here"

she watches them leave then goes inside the garage just to be attacked by someone she blocked the next hit and throws a punch of her own "ouch Cruz it me" Alex pulls back her punch then walks away and puts the light on seeing the way Mia looked without saying a word she then walks out of the garage not letting the others in she mind say to Dean "please just go along with what I'm about to say even if it is a lie, I promise I will explain later" "only if you're okay and not in any danger" she looks at him "no I'm not okay, but I'm not in any danger, it's Mia something's wrong she is avoiding the others and came looking for me, she needs me right now without the others being their" he nods his understanding, "what's going on" she asks the others blocking the door so no one could get in. She stood there after watching the others leave hating the fact she was missing Dean birthday celebration, she went inside to see Mia sitting in a corner crying, Alex helps her to the couch then gets the first kit and cleans Mia's wounds once that was done Alex says "I need to know what happened so I can help you" but Mia started crying and Alex held her "Mia" that was when she broke down and told Alex everything that had happened after Alex had told Mia she could stay in her room so no one would know she was there Alex waited till Mia had fallen asleep then went into the main room and waited for Sam and Dean to come back, she knew she should join Dean but she was no longer in the right mood to do so and she didn't want to spoil things anymore then she already had, she couldn't sit waiting any longer and went outside for some air to see Bobby and Cass, John, Sam and Dean come back, she walks up to Dean and hugged him, as he hugs her back he can feel her shaking "Alex" she leads them back inside without saying a word and tells them everything that Mia had told her including Eddie walking in as she used a little of her strength to get Simon off her, so now he is scared of his own sister after what he saw and kicked her out of the house, she had nowhere to go and she knew I was still here so she came here but she doesn't want to stay here but she has nowhere else to go, Sam and Dean exchanged looks then nodded to each other to let the other know it was OK with them for Mia to stay with them. Alex looked at Sam.

Faith doesn't like Mia she won't be happy that your letting her stay, "good job were not together anymore then" he say's smiling for the first time tonight as his feeling for Mia was still there, "where is she" Dean asks "she didn't want to see anyone so I let stay in our room" but I think we should leave once the others go out patrolling so that way they won't know Mia was here, it's just that Andrew is Mia's watcher if they found out that's she here he won't let her leave not in the state she is in, but I don't want to leave Dawn by herself, Dean tells her "Dawn is going with the others because they have a hunt and they needed to leave tonight that's why they were back early" as Andrew came into the garage getting down to business "are you going with them" he asked her "of cause I am why wouldn't I go with Dean" after a few minutes Andrew decided that it was what Alex wanted he said "you need to come to the house" Alex mind said to Dean We need to buy ourselves a few hours, do we have time for that" without looking at her "sure we do sweetheart" he then asked Andrew "is it okay if I get a couple of hours sleep before we hit the road" Andrew told him it was alright then said his good byes to Sam and Dean then nodded to the others then they left to go to the house as Alex said her good byes to Dawn and Andrew she said "look on the bright side you won't have to be quiet sneaking into Andrew's room anymore" an hour later after she watched the others leave talking to Dawn to the last minute till she had to go she came back with a change of clothes for her and Mia and some leftover food for them all half a birthday cake a tub full of cookies and two pies.

 **Chapter 28**

They all managed to leave without any problems Bobby drove John back to his so they get some research for their hunt, both getting some sleep before they set of, while the others headed for Wisconsin to deal with a shape-shifter, Dean drove only stopping to fill up the car and once they arrived they headed they got two motel room next to each other, that night both Alex and Dean couldn't sleep as it was the first night apart, before killing the changeling they needed to find the whereabouts first. As the weeks went on Dean, Sam, Mia and Alex went from one case to the next, Mia and Alex were more than happy to take a back seat and let Sam and Dean take the lead as well as let them train them on what they needed to do, but they did help with the research on each case as, after five weeks on the road they made it back to the bunker and true to Dean's word he leaves all three of them alone and goes looking on the second floor for access to the roof so he could make breakfast sitting on the roof watching the sunrise so he could ask Alex to marry him only to have his plans ruined by Mia making breakfast for everyone, were the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, no matter what he planned to do, it always got ruined and Dean had a enough and started to snap at everyone for no reason until Sam had a enough and pulled Dean to one side and confronted him and Dean had told Sam everything about each time he planned something they all got ruined and he couldn't explain any of this to Alex, Sam told Dean.

"Alex will forgive you, she always does" that's when Dean got mad again as Dean remembered all the times he had hurt her, not being able to control his mouth he says just as Alex and Mia walk into the library they heard "yeah like that, great good old reliable dog, that was stupid to keep returning for more" Alex refused to deal with this now, not sure what this was exactly, as she had a job to do she decided to focus on that "well this stupid old dog is heading out for a few days" as she got to the bottom of the steps Dean court up to her took her arm but she pulled it back with little too much force and banged the back of her arm against the wall making some tiles fall to the floor "at least let me or Sammy drive you to where you need to go" he says as she walks up the stairs "fine but just as far as Kansas City, I'll make my own way from there" walking back down the stairs, as Dean drives Alex decided to continue with her plan, so she uses her phone to find an insurance deal for to fill out once she has bought her bike and also found a site where she could also do the tax in the shop so she could ride away on her new bike deciding on a Triumph Street Twin motorcycle plus 31 items from helmets, gloves GP's, headsets, jackets, trousers, top box and ruck sack and some clothes for herself which she had picked out and knew they were in store, as she put her phone away she noticed that they had passed the store she needed, she also saw a diner, speaking for the first time since getting in the car "you can pull in there" pointing to the diner then asked him "do you want to get a coffee, before you head back" Dean took that as a good time and got out of the car, after they give their orders Alex decided to let Dean off the hook by saying "you can't really stay mad at someone when you walk into a room as the other person is in a middle of a conversation saying something really stupid considering you have no idea what the rest of the conversation is about, doesn't mean I'm not hurt by what you said, so whatever your problem is that's been going on with you, you it needs to get sorted before I get back" before Dean could speak their order arrived.

As they left the diner they both got back into the car "do you want me to drive you the rest of the way" she pulled out the credit card that Dean and Sam refused to take but with it having her name on the account as well she did take it, but like them she also never spent any of the money after all she had her own money sitting in a account for ten years untouched till now as she decided to use that money to buy the bike and things she is getting with the bike, "no thank you I have to pick something up before I leave" she paused for a moment "just hear me out OK, and please think about it instead of just saying no" as she put the card in his hand "in twenty days from now it will be Mia's birthday, I know what to get her but I also knew I needed to check with you first to see what you thought about this" as she pulled her phone from her bag and brought the information she was looking for Impractical Jokers Atlantic City, NJ show August 23 Friday 8:00 PM August 24 Friday 7:00 PM or August 24 Friday 10:00 PM, before showing him she asked "have you ever heard of Impractical Jokers" he frowned "no, never heard of them" she smiled "okay if you haven't checked them out before I get back then I will show you, anyway Mia loves the show so I was thinking we could buy two tickets for one of those shows and book them into a hotel for so many days, longer for one night" liking the idea of them being alone, he asked "why more than one day" he asked her, she shot him a guilty look "Alex what are you up to" she bit her lip "fine if you most know I wanted to buy those tickets for Mia and Sam, because I think it would be nice to spend some time alone without being interrupted all the time it's really damn annoying" she then asked him "so will you think about it and if you decide to, will you use that card to pay for everything, and did he want to check them out his self, or did you want me to show you" he looked at her and decided "why don't you show me" he watched her give him a full smile that lit up her eyes "I was hoping you would say that, it'll be the first thing we get to watch together, she then kissed him "I will see you in a few days, I promise" she watches him pull out of the diner then took the long way to the store she needed to go too, she was exited to get a new bike, as it has been too long since she rode a bike.

Three days later when Alex entered the garage she noticed the Impala wasn't there so she went to put everything in their room and put the stuff on the bed as she noticed a note telling her they were on a hunting a shape-shifter in New Orleans, she phoned Dean to get no answer, she then tried Sam who did answer but was clearly hiding something, after a while she finally got their location and headed out to meet them, once she did meet them she finally found Sam and Mia had tied Dean to a chair in their motel room, after listening to them she knew they were hiding something from her, which wasn't helping her mood in anyway so she got up to remove Dean's gag, but Sam and Mia thought she was going to untie him so they blocked her way "what are you doing, didn't you here what we have said" she looked at them, not trusting any of them right now "oh I heard your version, of events but you both refused to let him talk, not to mention your both keeping something from me, so if either of you are not going to tell me then maybe Dean will, Mia spoke up "we walked in on him having sex with someone else" Alex looked at her "Dean wouldn't do that" Sam spoke up "I'm sorry but it's true" even though she felt her heart shatter, she also knew that she still wasn't getting the whole story as it still didn't explain why he was tied up from just having sex with someone else, but she needed to get out of the room but as a Slayer she knew she had to stay to figure this out, as it was clear to her, both Sam and Mia were missing something which meant things weren't as they seemed she started to pace the floor thinking about what Dean had told her about shape-shifters.

She looked at Sam "tell me everything and this time don't leave anything out" once Sam had finished, it left her confused and with only more questions and a very strong feeling something just wasn't right here, "what about this other person, did you check to see if she was this shape-shifter" "Mia replied "what difference does it make, your boyfriend slept with someone else and your standing their acting as if nothing happened" Alex fixed Mia with a cold glare and a cold voice to match "Don't" she then repeated her question to Sam "no I didn't sorry" she then thought to what Sam had told her, frowning "what bar did Dean go to" not sure he was getting where she was coming from he said "Dean stayed in last night, we got a take away last night and then this morning I went for breakfast while Dean and Mia did some research on one of the victims, then after breakfast Mia and I went to the see the victim's family and Dean stayed here "okay let me get this straight Dean stays in and when you two get back he's having sex with someone and you don't think its suspicious in any way" Sam finally gets what Alex was hinting at "but shape-shifter can't make you" and stops his self "huh, a shape-shifter as a succubus or a Siren" Alex looked at him "what's the difference" she asked him, as Sam explains the differences. he also quickly discarded the siren based on Dean's actions, Alex asked "so if this shape-shifter is acting like a succubus does that mean it will come after Dean again" Sam nodded "that's what a succubus would do" she then asked "so does this shape-shifter kill like it is a succubus" once again Sam nodded "and how does it do that" Sam exhaled "succubus's feed on human's life force, while it's having sex with its victim" Alex didn't react as Dean's girlfriend, but as a Slayer "if it's still a shape-shifter, can we kill it like a shape-shifter" they then put a plan in motion and left Dean alone and made a plan that Dean didn't know about.

Once Sam killed the shape-shifter he and Mia left Dean and Alex alone, Dean sat on Sam's bed he felt guilty and he couldn't get the look on Alex's face when Sam had told her he had slept with someone else out of his head and he also believed she no longer trusted him, she crossed the room, sitting down next to him and took his hand but Dean pulled his hand back and headed for the door but was stooped in his tracks with Alex's words "so that's it you're going to walk away knowing full well that, what you did you had no control over, or do you think that I'm just too stupid to not know the difference" he turned around shocked "you believe in me" he asked, once again she crossed the room to him but this time she looked him in the eye "why wouldn't I, after all I do trust you" he was trying to make sure this was real and not some made up conversation in his head, "but what about what you said about trust" knowing where he was coming from, but she also wasn't happy that he had brought that up, with what just happened when she opened her mouth to tell him, she then shut her mouth and realized she could use it to make her point, so she did "exactly that was something you choose to do, this was something you had no control over, after all you told me that in your line of work that sometimes things happen that you have no control over, well news flash I already knew that, also it isn't just your line of work it's also mine and as long as we know the difference I think we will be okay, well as long as you don't do anything dumb like walk out on us that is"

Dean pulled her into a hug but soon pulled away when he felt her stiffen up "sorry Giles calculations were a little wrong, so the fight was a harder than it should have been" he was worried about her "show me" he tells her "can it wait till we get home" knowing she never hid injuries from him like this he knew it was bad "on one condition, you tell me why you didn't take Mia as backup" she walked to the table and sat down on a chair "because she doesn't want to be a slayer, that crystal she wears as a necklace is what helps to keep her weaker than the rest to us Slayers, Giles also believes that necklace is what stopped the bringers from attacking her that night" she then looked at Dean "I need to tell you something, but this wasn't how I wanted to tell you in fact it was meant to be a surprise, so why don't I show you then I will explain" she then stood up and walked to the door, just to turn towards Dean "should I be worried" he asks her as he walks towards her she smiled "close your eyes" once he did she took hold of both his hands and she started to walk backwards in small steps so Dean would walk forward until she came to the bike she turned him to face the bike but of course with Dean being Dean the first thing he saw was his car, confused "err sweetheart why are you showing me my car" she leaned in and whispered "I'm not showing you your car Dean, I'm showing you our bike" as he checked out the bike she explained what she was doing on her phone as he drove her to Kansas City, "I decided that I wanted a bike again but then I decided, instead of making it just mine, I decided to make it ours so I put your name on the deed and insurance and he wasn't to worry as I paid the insurance all in full for the next ten years, she also explained that she used some of her inheritance from her mother that I was only allowed since I turned eighteen and no longer needed a guardian also the money from selling her house that her mother also left to her, but she had never touched any of the money until now.

Sam and Mia came back into the motel carrying three coffees and one hot chocolate, just to see Dean beaming Dean took the drinks off Sam and put them on the table "check this out, Sammy" he said while walking out of the room leaving Sam to follow after Dean shouted for Sam, leaving Mia and Alex alone in the room when Mia said "show me the ring then" almost sarcastically "what is your problem and what are you talking about" just for Mia to say "oh crap" Alex had figured it out and didn't want Deans surprise of him asking her, even if he did hold back on asking for a while, to be ruined anymore then it had been spoiled by Mia, "if you want me to forget what you just did then I will on one condition, you have to stop calling me Cruz and call me Harper like everyone else" before Mia could decide to agree both Sam and Dean walked back into the room feeling like they had interrupted something as they stood their looking at Mia and Alex just for "Mia to say "fine" Alex give her a smile "great" just then they both started laughing as Mia said "I can't believe you just did that" Alex winked at her "oh please, it's not like you were never warned" Alex decided to not let Sam and Dean ask any questions, she said "hey Mia, guess what I going to get Dean to watch" Sam and Dean watched Mia's eyes go wide "what, no way, I love that show" she started laughing as she walked to the table to get her hot chocolate, as Dean and Alex exchanged looks and Dean nodded just for Alex to mouth a silent "thank you" to him as he winked at her, which Sam had seen it all, and signaled for Dean to go back outside,

Once outside he asked "what was going on" so Dean told him "did you know on the twenty-fifth it's Mia's birthday and Alex wanted to buy some tickets so you could take Mia to Atlantic City all flights have been paid for and rental has also been paid for in advance for her to see Impractical Jokers on August 24th Friday 7:00 PM I also used the credit card we got from the watchers to book a hotel room for you both which you will check in on the 24th August and check out on the September 8th" Sam was shocked "why so long Dean" Dean sighed while he handed the card over "you'll need that for when you're there" so Sam took it "because when I was booking the tickets I saw something I thought you might like which is on the September 7th Friday Terry Fator at 8:00 PM, "thank you Dean I've only seen his act on you tube" then Sam asked "why didn't Alex book them" Dean ran his hand through his hair "because Alex couldn't with her doing whatever it was she was doing, she's hurt Sam and she wouldn't show me what is wrong" Sam frowned "what did she say" Dean sighed "she said that Giles calculations were a little wrong, so the fight was a harder than it should have been and when I told her to show me, she asked can it wait till we get home, I wanted to know why she didn't take Mia as back up that's when she said, because she doesn't want to be a slayer and that crystal Mia wears as a necklace is what helps to keep her weaker than the rest to us Slayers, she also said Giles also believes that the necklace is what stopped the bringers from attacking Mia that night" Sam asked knowing how Dean could get when he was worried about someone he loved, "why don't I check us out then go home so you can check her wounds" Dean nodded "thanks Sammy"

Alex let Dean drive while she sat as close as she could holding on to him while she rested her head on his back, she enjoyed the ride all the way back, as soon as Alex and Dean got back to the bunker they went straight to their bedroom she let him go in first knowing what he would find as he looked at the things she had bought him "you don't have to wear them if you don't like them also there is more things in the rucksack besides some clothes for me" she told him as she picked up her loose pajamas and changed her jeans to her pajamas bottom but Dean had seen the bruises and cuts on her legs she then sat on the bed to lift her top off "want some help" she nodded, he lifted her top up and gently pulled the sleeve off each arm the over her head he then checked he ribs, "where these broken" she licked her lips "it's okay their healing" he continued to check each bruise he asked "how bad where these, if their still bad" but she didn't reply, then when he went to the sterilized gauze and removed it "why isn't this healing" he almost shouted "I think there might be some wood still in their" she replied he looked at her not sure if he should be mad at her for waiting till now before letting him help her or be amazed how injured she was and still came to save him" he got up and went to retrieve the first aid kit as he took a closer look he found a large piece of wood from a stake he then cleaned the wound "if you just put a gauze pad on it will heal, it missed any organs" trying to lighten the mood as Dean helped put her pajamas top on "thank you" she said smiling he also give her two painkillers which she took and drink a quarter of the glass of water she then went to lie down, after she had fallen asleep Dean went to take a shower.

 **Chapter 29**

The next morning Alex woke up alone, she was feeling stiff as she moved she was moving a little slower than normal as she was about to leave the room she noticed the rucksack was open so she went to the garage to see him turn off the bike as Dean slowly got off the bike then as he went to open the top box he felt a hand on his back "hey" he quickly shuts the box before she could see what's inside "what are you doing up" he asks "I have things to today, but seen as you seem to be busy than I'll go and see if Mia wants to come with me instead" she tuned to leave but he gets in her way "nice try sweetheart but you're stuck with me" she smiled at him "hmm, I do like the sound of that" he laughed as they headed back to their bedroom once inside he checked her wound to see it had healed enough for her to take a shower, Dean went to empty the top box and hid the contents under his bed, after sorting a few other things out he had just finished when Alex came back into the room, she gave Dean a funny look. And asked "are you ready to go" as he shut their bedroom door "what about breakfast" she smiled "if you want to get breakfast before we go you can, but I'm not hungry" as he looked at her he realized he hadn't seen her eat anything yesterday "when was the last time you ate something" she shrugged the day before yesterday I think, I promise not only will I eat something later but I will also pig out while were watching some DVD's well that's if you want to" he smiled "sure why not, what about coffee want some" she nodded, after he had eaten his breakfast and even got Alex to eat a slice of toast, they were leaving as Sam and Mia entered the kitchen after talking for a few minutes of talking they all decided to go together and after a few hours they split up and decided to meet back at the car.

Alex and Dean made it back to the car first and both got in the front listening to Deans music "do you ever let Sam listen to his music" she asked him, before he could answer Sam and Mia got in the back as Dean started the car she looked at him "I'll take that as a no then" he give her side way glance "what's your point" just then Alex's phone rang without checking the number she answered "hello" she listened to what was been said "what if I don't want it" she then listened to what was said "fine I'll be there in a four days have everything ready for me to sign, because I'm not staying" then hung up without saying a another word once they got back to the bunker she went back outside and leaned on the railing "do you want to be alone" she only nodded so they left her alone, she stayed out their till it started to get dark she then went inside to their room and found Dean lying on the bed listening to his music, she got on the bed and cuddled up to him he rubbed her arm "your freezing, do you want to talk about what is going on" she sat up "that was Edward's lawyer, telling me Edward died of a heart attack and that before he married her, he had a will made up leaving everything to me and if I don't take the money or the estate then as his wife she will get it all, but if I except the estate and money she won't be able to contest his will considering her crime. Dean I hated him for so long, I never thought that I still loved him as well, I need to go back to Damascus" she then paused "I don't want anything from him but at the same time I don't want her to have it either, is that wrong" he gently pulled her into a hug "no sweetheart it's not wrong not after what she did to you or your family and you wouldn't be the woman I loved if you didn't still love him, would you like me too take you"

She smiled "what would I do without you" he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear "how about we don't find out" deciding to change the subject "so what do you want to do now" she asked him, "I can think of several things we could do, but why don't I do a beer and pizza run while you warm up and set things up so when I get back we can watch that show you want to show me" she smiled "where do you want to watch it in your cave room on the TV or right here on the laptop" he stands up and holds his hand "come on why don't we go get Sam's laptop" she takes his hand "has anyone ever told you how amazing you are" she asks smiling "I believe you did" matching her smile "I only asked" he kissed her cutting her off. They went looking for Sam and found him and Mia in the kitchen "I'm about to do a beer and pizza run do you want me to bring you guys anything back" Sam finished his coffee "thanks but were heading out as well, were going to the movies then get something to eat" Dean winked at Alex "in that case you don't need your laptop then do you Sammy" Sam looked at Dean "it's in the library" Dean turned to Alex "I won't be long" then left. When he returned he found a note saying I'm in your cave room, Alex had set the things up so they could both watch it comfortably, she had taken a mattress from one of the rooms and the blankets that came with it and placed it near the wall opposite the TV ad placed the pillows against the wall so Dean would be comfortable. She then moved the chairs to either side of the TV, she then set the laptop up to the TV making sure the cable was long enough so the laptop was near the mattress, she got changed into shorts and a thank top, wrote a note and left it on the bed then went back to the other room and waited for Dean to return.

When Dean entered and looked around "I couldn't work out where to put the laptop so we could both see and be comfortable at the same time so I set things up in here" seeing the look on his face "don't worry I put everything back" she told him, "you changed" he said smirking "so did you" starring at his bare chest "so do you think you will be able to concentrate on the TV or do you want to stare at my chest all night" she looked up at him "TV definitely, I was giving you what you wanted, so now your head has grown several sizes bigger, can we please watch the show" matching his smirk as he walks to the mattress and puts the pizza down also on the mattress next to him, once he is in a comfortable position leaning against the wall with just the pillows between, he asks "want to tell me what it's about" surprised that she didn't move the pizza and lean into him, instead she sat in front of him and leaned up against his chest, he wrapped a hand an around her while the other opened a bottle of beer and handed it to her as he listened to what she had to say. They managed to eat a quarter of the pizza before giving up on it with all the laughing they were doing. even the bottles of beer was going untouched, when it came to the first punishment which neither fought it was worth watching Alex asked "Dean does that tattoo mean anything" she listened as he told her what it meant "do you think I should get one" he kissed the top of her head as his fingers slid under her top he then left his hands stop where they were "that's a good idea, but I'm going to be there and I'm going to make sure that it's going to be a woman that does yours, so she will consternate on the job and not look where she shouldn't"

She tried to move but he wouldn't let her so she tilts her head and says "you do realize I could say something to that, but I won't in case you end up losing the plot" she turns back around in time for the second episode to start but soon saw it get paused "hey were watching that" his reply was to move his legs from the side of hers to the top of theirs, then said "well if she does turn to be a" she cuts in off "do not even think about finishing that sentence off, after all you started this by telling me no man is allowed to look at me well guess what no woman is allowed to look at you" he smiles against her head "don't be jealous sweetheart" she refuses to move to look at him so she reply's "I am not jealous, I just don't want anyone seeing and touching what is mine, anymore then you want people to see me or touch me, I also don't want anyone else seeing me or touching me because far as I'm concerned I am yours in every sense of the way, and please will you stop that" he continues to go higher then stops "I can see two things wrong with that, first you're not wearing a ring nor do you have my second name" he says teasingly, deciding to see what her action would be "do you know what your case was meant to say because whatever it does say that's not what I wanted it to say" "I know Dawn told me" she shook her head "Dawn read the wrong one out, I pointed to the one below the one she read out" he removed his arms and legs so she could move if she wanted to "what do you mean by whatever it says" he asked now confused she turned around "I'm sorry the only reason I know it's not what Dawn said was because I ordered a black plate with silver writing, it was meant to off, you know what it doesn't matter because if I ever" only to be cut off with Dean's growling not liking how she never replied to what he said about his last name, he began to think maybe she didn't want what he wanted after all.

"fine, sheesh no need to growl like that" shaking her head "wait do you know what it says, because I don't even know what language it is" without realising he had taken hold of her hand "it's Italian l'unica luce nella mia vita sei tu it means the only light in my life is you" she thinks about it, then says "In that case I'm glad you got the wrong one, as that is also, how I feel when it comes to us" she went to turn back around then stopped "I wanted it to say, I want us to grow old together, so just because you haven't asked me Dean, doesn't mean I won't say yes, when you do" she paused then frowned "you're not going to ask me anytime soon are you, just because we somehow ended up talking about this, I mean I don't want" he leans forward and kisses her, after the kiss he said "why would it be wrong if I did ask this second" she bit her lip, not sure how to put this "because I think there is a part of you that would freak out if I said yes and I think the same might be the same for me as well" he thought about what she said, knowing it was true, he asked "would we have to get married straight away" clearly confused as were this was going "I don't know Dean I mean if we got married soon after it could be were moving too fast we could freak out, but at the same time the longer we wait it could freak us out" he was also now confused "are you saying that I shouldn't ask at all" seeing the confusion and pain on his face, she whispered in his ear "have you ever heard of don't tell the bride" he looked even more confused now "why would I be interested in a chick flick movie" without saying a word she unconnected the laptop to the TV and choose the channel that was playing an episode that started ten minutes ago" after it finished she reconnected the TV to the laptop and said "I just wanted to show you there is always another option without getting engaged or going on the show, whatever you do decide, you can always be in control of the whole thing without freaking out"

She then turned around and got comfortable once again, he knew that was the way he wanted to do things as it would all happen in one day of his choice he decided to joke about the whole thing without letting her know that was how he wanted to do things, "three things are stopping me from doing something like that first, what about the ring, second, I might want to do it through a salt and burn, which he regretted instantly at the salt and burn comment causing her to flinch, third, would be the money, she tilted her head "are you asking for my opinion" apart of him felt like he was walking on air, "if you don't mind helping me, then we can get back to the show" she smiled "okay as for location I wouldn't care if it was in your car, middle of a field or even in a graveyard or somewhere a little nicer like I don't know maybe a scrapyard while you were looking for parts to for your baby, as for money did you ever read your letter from Brooklyn properly because I know what she did, because she did the same for Eddie which he and DJ used for their honeymoon, she also set a wedding trust fund for Mia as well and for me years before I ever met you, she did the same for Simon but he stole every penny, well as for the ring that's simple you have two options first, give it to me on the day, second, if you put it on a chain then, stop it Dean" she tells him.

"why, I'm having fun" he smiled against her neck "the show Dean, the show" he then pressed play as the episode began to play, once again he rested his chin on her head as his hands wounded under her top on as he moved his hands up he also moved her top up exposing skin, she removed his hands with a little of her strength, "you really need to stop driving me crazy by teasing me like you always do, it's almost like you want" he wrapped his hands around her again and this time he put only his fingers under the top it wasn't long before they were laughing again and soon as they watched a full DVD, Dean swapped it for the second one but didn't bother pressing play, thinking he would ask if she wanted to leave tomorrow so they could have a couple of days to their selves, "I have an idea, you can say no if you want to, but I want you to say yes" she smiled and replied "well if you want me to say yes then it must be about sex, bossy pants" he chuckled "what did you just call me" when she didn't answer he asked "did you just call me sexy bossy pants just now" she laughed "were did you get that from" seeing the twinkle in his eye, she give in "okay mister bossy pants, what do you want to ask me" pretending to be offended he shook his head and went to press play, "I'm sorry will you please tell me what you want me to say yes to" he shook his head "do you want me to do or says something first" he smirks while nodding "is that a yes to do something" he nods "okay so that means no to saying something" he smirks and shakes his head no, "your just making this up as you go along, aren't you" once again he nods "you do realize we could be hear all night if you don't tell me instead of making me guess" after two hours of her trying to guess without any luck their game gets interrupted by a phone call by Mia telling Dean "Sam is in the hospital, he was shot during a robbery"

After hours of waiting in the waiting area John and Bobby arrive just to be told they hadn't heard anything yet, when the doctor does finally come to talk to them Alex sneaks past to look for Sam's room once in there, she tried to pass some of her energy onto Sam but it only worked for several minutes and no longer for two reasons one with him being unconscious and the other with her still being slightly injured which meant she wasn't up to her full strength yet, she prayed those several minutes where enough to help him, as she was about to leave when Dean came in "why are you leaving why aren't you helping him" he demanded she knew he was upset so she tried to remain calm, "I can't help right now, I'm sorry" he was blinded by rage so the next thing they both knew Dean had pushed her against the wall and had her by the throat squeezing tightly cutting off her hair supply, just for both John and Bobby to pull Dean off Alex which he was still fighting them when they heard Sam say "Dean stop" as all three men turned towards Sam while Alex left the room and then the hospital once she returned to the bunker she put the room back as promised she then got changed into street clothes and as she packed up her clothes she put all her biker clothes into the room that had her things in and took some tops and trousers from there, packed up everything only taken the rucksack with her from Dean's room and left a note saying _there is no fixing what you did tonight, not after everything I've been through, once I find somewhere to live I'll call you or Sam to let you know when I can pick my stuff up._ She then left the bunker and walked to the bus station and got on the last bus that was leaving the station for the night which was to Jacksonville unbeknown to Alex, Dean had arrived at the station just in time for him to see her standing in-line waiting to get the bus rubbing her neck, it's what stopped him from talking to her, he knew he had lost her the second he came back to his senses, he still didn't understand why he did that, he had never raised a hand to a woman before especially to someone he loved, its why he let her go, he got back in his car and went back to the hospital. Two months later they came back from a hunt to find all her stuff gone except for the bike, she left the deed she had taken her name of it; the bike now belonged to Dean.

 **Chapter 31**

four years and five months later John, Dean and Sam arrived in Twin Falls, Dean left the motel room while Sam and their dad fought once again he headed for a the furthest bar from their motel wanting to get away from the fighting and to get drunk, he walked into a bar not taking notice of what it was called and went to the table near the back but still had the full room in view as he was reading the menu he noticed Alex walk in, he watched her scan the room without making it obvious as he watched her he noticed she was a little thinner, which he didn't like as she had always been thin, the second thing he noticed was her hair she had cut it as it was now shoulder length and she had put two different tinted dye in her hair on the top it looked like yellow or it might be blonde from the lighting he couldn't really tell and the bottom part was red he liked it, it somehow suited her he watched her walk to the bar and noticed a slight limp, to Dean, she seemed different, harder somehow but at the same time she was still the same old Alex, he watched her pick up an order and got something added to the order at the last minute, she turned away from the bar as if she was about to leave, when Dean blocked her way "hey" that one word had her remembering a conversation that happened many years ago which led to their first kiss. Without saying anything she put something in his hand and moved around him and left the bar she started to walk towards the Sunset memorial park. He felt what was left of his heart shatter in that moment he lost all hope of her ever talking to him again, but in the next moment as Dean looked down and saw a cupcake that had H.B on it, he felt hope rise again it also mended a bit more of his heart he ran out after her and noticed the direction she was headed so he ran after her but not before he put his cake on the front seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" she stood putting her arms by her side as she watched him trying to catch his breath, which told her, Dean was no longer a demon which she was ecstatic about, but she was fuming at him seen as his stupidity had almost gotten himself killed by her for the second time, he straightened up frowning not understanding what was going on, she could see that he wasn't getting the point she was making, she started to walk away while saying "buy yourself a flaming clue Dean and look around" so he did finally getting it, running after a slayer in a graveyard on patrol was not a good thing to do, he jogged to catch up and took her hand but quickly let go as if he had been burned "should I leave" not really registering what she was saying when he blinked "did you hear a single word that I just said to you" he shook his head no "I said it is the ring Brooklyn left me I decided to wear it to stop guys from hitting on me" he nodded because he didn't know what to say she started to walk again "so how's Sam and Mia doing" he frowned not understanding how she couldn't of known especially with the dreams "Sam is doing good he is at the motel now with Eric, Bobby and dad" she stopped and turned to her left which was way too close to Dean for her liking she stepped around him and handed her stake to him "aim for the heart" before she could get another stake out of her bag she was knocked to the floor as a vampire tacked her when all of a sudden he turned to dust she took his hand to help her up "thanks, so who's Eric, is he another one of your uncles" she asked as she pulled another stake out her bag, Dean was completely confused now "what is going on here" he asked her hoping for an explanation he watched her frown it was now clear to him she had no idea what he was asking "me Slayer working now, while we talk" she replied.

He asked "when was the last time you spoke to Mia or Sam" she replied "the last time I spoke to Sam was just over three years ago but he emailed me a lot asking for my help two years ago he wouldn't talk to me after that and Mia was four and half years ago the week after I left" Dean felt like he had been sucker punched on so many levels it was worse when he heard the pain in her voice, he knew she was still effected by all of this, just like he was.

"Mia decided she didn't want to have anything to do with me for leaving you without saying a word or having no reason to leave, and Sam and I used to check in with each other once a month" she sat down on a bench and got her food out "want to share there's plenty" they ate the chicken strips and fries she then pulled two bottles of water out and handed one too Dean, Dean showed her a picture of his nephew "Eric Michael Winchester is his full name he turned three yesterday" he put the picture back into the wallet "he gorgeous, I can already tell you spoil him" he couldn't agree more but he didn't want to tell her that "so what about you, what have you been up to" he asked her "nothing to tell, three years ago something happened which I ended on life support, woke up fourteen months ago, learn't a few things made a few allies, quit working for Giles, but I still keep in touch with Xander and Andrew and a few Slayers but other than that, I keep my distance from all of them, but it sounds like you had it worse from what Sam's emails said" as he drank some of his water he heard "it's okay you don't have to say anything" she got up and started to walk again they walked for a while then stopped and listened she took a few more weapons out and handed them to Dean "stay close" he ran after her just for her to turn on him "what is this Dean, you keep me distracted so your family can go in there and get themselves killed is that it" not giving him a chance to reply she ran inside and followed them into the mausoleum and jumped down the hole only to be surrounded instantly by vampires, the vampires who had hold of John and Bobby let go thinking they would be too scared to do anything, went to join the fight they moved away from one another and pulled out their machete's and started to slice some heads turning the vampires into dust cutting the group down to almost to half, while Alex was holding her own she crouched down and staked a vampire in the foot then dislocated that vampire shoulder's then pulled out hearts from other vampires and dropped them on the stake that the vampire still hadn't moved making it two easy for her to kill his followers, but just like that things changed as his shoulders had healed and his right hand vampire had arrived holding an unconscious Dean.

He backhanded Alex with all his strength and she went flying in to the wall as he came towards her she remained still then when he stopped and grabbed her by hair she reached out with one hand and pulled out the stake from his foot as he used his free hand to squeeze her wrist with the stake in it to make her drop the stake, he failed to see her other hand had also had a stake and within seconds he was nothing more than a pile of dust, Alex knew she had to get the others out of here, because she knew she couldn't fight this vampire with just one hand not when this one used to be a Slayer, she saw Dean open his eyes then shut them again she then knew she had to get the vampire in between her and Dean to give Dean a shot as long as she could keep her busy Alex threw her stake to the floor and picked up a machete, making sure she did the opposite to what a Slayer would be doing, as a Slayer she would be punning now so she remained quite trying to get inside the vampire's head which seem to work she threw Dean to the floor and moved to Alex not caring about the others after all they were just men, boy did she learn the hard way as she had Alex by the throat Dean had managed to sneak up on her and stake her but this time the steak didn't go all the way in as she was about to turn John used the machete separating the vampires head from her body. Alex helped the three of them out of the hole once she was out herself; she called Xander telling him "Scarlett was beheaded tonight" she listened to what was said "sprained wrist" then hung up.

She then made another call "just listen, I'm in Twin Falls and I need help" she heard the phone being passed to someone "thanks Illyria" she heard Angel say "I'm in Twin Falls and I need your help, the tunnels are connected and have way to many vampires and Giles refuses to let any Slayer's come and help, because he knows, once this town is cleared I will leave and he won't know where I will be until I check in again, the others don't like what he is doing but no one will go against him" Angel wasn't sure about this "how many vampires are we talking about here" she sighed with relief "it feels like there is hundreds, I would say less than a quarter of the nest was killed tonight both Scarlett and the leader are both dead" she moved the phone from her ear from the shouting "I didn't kill Scarlett, a hunter did, but I did kill the leader" he asked her "can you trust this hunter" she quickly replied "not can do, all of them" knowing Alex he asked "are you with them now" "kind of" he knew that meant yes but not all of them and she didn't want to talk about this in front of them "in that case I'm bringing my full team as back up and you deal with the hunters and keep them off our backs" she bit her lip "thank you" thinking great just how am I supposed to do that, she then hung up she then walked them to the car.

John tried to tell her "we have a hunt to do" knowing how stubborn he could be "you heard what I said you also saw what it's like down there and now you're thinking because that part has been cleared out you can use that entrance, well I'm telling you that part has already been reclaimed by the vampires so your hunt will have to wait till the whole nest in the tunnels has been cleared out, because you go back down there you will die, because I won't be there to save you this time" and to prove her point she walked away heading towards the bar she was in earlier, thinking she might as well finish early with having a sprained wrist. Alex didn't get very far before Dean caught up to her she really was tired and it was still early, she kept walking not even slowing down, she walked him back to his car as he was unlocking his car door she spoke over him "I would ask you and your family to leave but I know you won't, but I do think you should get Sam and Mia and their son out of here to keep them safe" she went to leave "get in" knowing that tone and realizing this might be the only way to get them to listen to her she got in the car and let him drive her to their motel" Sam shouted "what the hell" when he saw Alex "you have no right to be here, so you can turn around and leave" and that's what she went to do but Dean blocked her way "so that's it your back with her, damnit Dean she didn't even care enough to come and help you when you needed help" in that moment Alex was glad she told Dean about being on life support. She didn't want them fighting because of her, "do you have any ice" she asked as John and Bobby entered the room, Bobby showed her the bucket in his hand she followed him to the small kitchen has he pulled out a chair for her, he then wrapped some ice into a clean tea towel "thank you" they sat their listening to the three of them talking about her like she wasn't even there.

After twenty minutes she told the four of them that in less than two hours she had to be somewhere and where ever they were done or not she would be leaving within the hour, so Sam and John agreed to hear her out after Dean and Bobby convinced them too. "okay, you heard what I said on the phone" John took charge "we heard so who were you talking too" Alex didn't answer that question but asked one of her own "are you saying you're going to help" she watched the four of them exchange looks "we will help" John told her, what she said, none of them expected "then you need to pack now, it's no longer safe, vampires in this town do not need an invite to get inside a motel room, you can stay with me, just don't invite anyone in" she then got up and left the room they came out as she killed the last vampire lurking outside the motel, she looked at Dean "it would be faster if I could drive" he give her his keys, ten minutes later she pulled up outside of her home and led them inside she showed them where everything is, picking up a wrist sling and putting it on she said "the place might be small but it should do while you're in town, help yourself to whatever you want" she then left. The next morning she came in bringing breakfast for everyone and a box of supplies stolen from the hospital and a large brown paper bag she put in the back of the fridge after she let the others eat breakfast she answered Johns question from the night before "his name is Angel he has had my back for the last three years even when I couldn't protect myself, not just him but the rest of his dysfunctional family, they help me out and I help them out if they need my help" Dean and Sam exchanged looks as they knew what he was and Alex had seen them "they won't be coming here Sam, you will be staying here where it's safe, while the rest of us will go and meet them someplace of my choosing" Dean looked at her, while John said "I get the feeling you don't trust us" she didn't reply "I'm going to get some sleep" they watched her walk into a room she hadn't shown them and shut the door behind her.

 **Chapter 32**

It hurt her to act like she didn't care for these people because she did, she liked and respected Bobby even thou she didn't really know him, she even liked John, she loved Sam like a brother and she was still in love with Dean she just wasn't the person she once was, she slept all day and woke up to her phone ringing she told them to go the bar that she liked to go too for the food she then told him to put a small group protecting her home as she a had someone here with his son and she wanted them protected in case something happened they had to be whoever could get inside if they had too but they had to stay out of sight then asked for a call when they were all in place, she then got changed into fighting clothes, black jeans with a short sleeved royal blue top and a black jeans jacket. As she went to open her door Dean knocked on it she stepped aside for him, she then turned and made herself busy but opening her bottom draw and pulled out all stakes all six bottles of holy water while asking "did you want something" she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move "are you and" he stopped he wanted to know, but he also knew he had no right to ask her, with what he did to her "spit it out Dean" he was mad now "you know what I'm asking, so why the games" she bent down and pulled out a chest from under her bed and lifted it up "believe it or not, but I'm not playing games and I'm not the one who wants to ask stupid questions" he ran his hand through his hair "why are you being like this" she pulled out all the stakes in the trunk she looked him in the eye "because this is who I am now" he could tell some of it was an act as he knew she still loved him even if she didn't want to show it, he knew because he felt the same way. "what happened to you, to make you so cold" he watched as she pulled several exes and swords he saw her flinch, not expecting what she threw at him "that's the beauty of us not been friends anymore, I don't have to tell you anything, that I don't want to" he took a step closer to her "stop this" she turned around only to see he had moved right behind her so they were now face to face.

"are you and him" she cut him off "no, I like my men with a beating heart, happy now" she watched him for a second while deciding it would be easier for her it they weren't talking so she then said to him "I leant something about you tonight, your nothing but a hypocrite, you stand there and expect me to tell you whatever you want to know about me and you can't even answer the one question I asked you, OK you answered half but you won't tell me about Mia, that hurt him he knew that she wasn't saying anything that wasn't true, he just didn't know why she was being like this, "she's dead" he spat out the words, not expecting to see pain, which was the only emotion he did see, before she put her mask back in place "I'm not your enemy, so please sweetheart, don't turn me into one" he then stepped back and left her alone, when she got the call she asked if Lorne was with them Angel passed the phone to him "when you read them later, will you read Dean and check to see what happened the last time we were together, and not to tell the others about it please" he promised her she then walked out of her bedroom carrying all the weapons she had picked out, noticing Sam wasn't in the room she told Bobby, John and Dean that she asked Angel to get some of his team to watch the house in case Sam needed any help, she then got the brown paper bag out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave, the three hunters watched her, thinking the blood was for her, but John and Bobby became confused when she put the blood back into the bag and carried it to the weapons.

"do you have everything you need" Dean showed her their weapons "guns are no good, machetes, axes and swords are good and these" she even put in just over half of her stakes and all six jars of the holy water, "how do we know this Angel can be trusted and the rest of his team" Bobby asked "I'm not asking any of you to trust him or his team after all I didn't when I first woke up, just please don't attack any of them because they won't attack any of you" John asked "why did you ask him and not ask Giles for help" all three hunters saw her flinch at Giles name "because Angel and his team haven't tried to kill me" Dean was angry at the thought that Giles could do something like that but he also felt guilty for him trying to her, still not understanding why he did that in first place, it was the only reason he hadn't tried to apologize because he didn't know what to say, as he knew saying sorry wasn't enough. "why would he do that" she looked at him "honestly I was hoping Mia could of told me because that is the only thing that doesn't make any sense" "what does Mia have to do with this" Sam demanded all four of them turned to look at him as no one had heard him enter the room "do you remember when I took off for a few days and I came back hurt" Sam nodded, not really caring "I wasn't the one that was supposed to go, Mia was, but she asked me too because she didn't want to be a Slayer so I went" Dean moved closer to her "what are you saying" he asked her "what happened that day would of killed Mia, but I don't understand why she didn't say anything to me and let me think his calculations were wrong, but I once made a comment to Buffy that was completely innocent about a movie we had just watched, but he heard what I said and took that as me knowing whatever it was that Mia knew, several days later before he gave me a location to check out telling me there was a single vampire that needed killing, he was asking me a whole bunch of questions he even mentioned Mia, but not realizing anything was wrong and having no reason not to trust him, I went to the location he give me, I ended up getting ambushed on patrol which was supposed to kill me, as no one not even a group of Slayers would of survived that, but Angel and Lorne were nearby they ended up saving my life, Angel even paid my medical bills and kept me safe and away from all Slayers and Watchers as he knew a setup when he saw one" she then walked to her bag of weapons "we should go" she told them picking them up and the brown bag. As the four of them got into the car.

 **Chapter 33**

"how do you know we won't attack any off them" Bobby asked "I don't but Lorne will" Dean looked at her "where are we going" "where we were yesterday when you saw me" once he started the car Dean then asked "how will he know that" he watched her smile at him for the first time "honestly you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you and I'm not sure you will believe what he will ask you to do, it took me awhile for me to believe it, but I wouldn't let any of you come tonight if I believed for a second that any of you were in danger from Angel or his team" John was the first one to speak "after seeing you risk your life twice in the same hour almost getting yourself killed both times, first to protect my youngest son and considering how much you were injured the second time you didn't let it slow you down to protect my other son, then I can believe that" no one knew what to say as John had surprised them all so the rest of the ride was in silence. As they pulled up Alex saw Spike waiting for them while Lorne stood in the shadows she handed the brown paper bag to Spike "share, this time" John said "Angel I presume" which got Spike's back up and replied "do I look like a sissy poof to you I'm nothing like that wanker" pointing out Angel as he continued to say "Angel's nothing but gloomy as a lamp where I'm a creature of the night here just some people forget that" he then turned to Alex and said "as usual, I'm here to help you" Angel walked passed and smacked him on the back of his head cutting off anything else he might of added, while Alex took the bag off him and give it Angel then she did the introductions. Bobby, John and Dean heard a voice coming from the shadows "we want to make sure you have no intension of attacking us, so we need all three of you to sing, separate of course" John asked "why should we do that" not sure if this was a joke or not. This time Angel replied "you do this for us then we will answer your questions I'm sure the three of you will have" Spike spoke up "he means they will, I bloody well won't, I'm not here for your entertainment" everyone decided to ignore him.

Dean went first singing rolling in the deep "you have soul and attitude that's the only reason I let you sing the whole song" Bobby went next but was stopped after two lines, then it was John's turn he sang a whole verse then he was also stopped "they have no intentions to attack us unless we attack first" Lorne told them as he stepped out of the shadows letting the three hunters have a look at him he then put his hat back on the "I'm guessing you want to ask me questions first well let me save you the time he then told them his story" as they all stood outside once he was done Alex went to Dean's car and pulled out both weapon bags and put them into Angel's car so Dean locked his car Lorne told them they could all go inside which they did except Lorne and Alex, "you sure this is what you want" she bit her lip "it is, I need to know everything you read" he looked at her "I saw a tall man coming out of a bathroom only to have a woman who was talking to someone on the phone, bump into him, she was a witch she did a anger spell on him to make him kill someone he loved. then I saw the spell being transferred to a doctor after he touched the tall man who shook Dean's hand first before he shook John's hand, which means the spell transferred to Dean, I saw what he did to you, he couldn't control his self, he believes he did that by choice and he hates himself for hurting you, he is on a crossroad right now, if he leaves here without you he will go down a very short and lonely path which will get him killed, but if you feel, like you can give him a chance then you will both get what you want" without another word they went inside and joined the others. Alex listened to them ask question after question, once everyone was satisfied they set up groups and then headed to the graveyard they all went to the same place they had been fighting the night before also the three hunters also managed to kill their ghoul and carried on killing the vampires for another two hours before they pulled back so Angel and Spike could leave before sunrise they returned to the bar and agreed to meet again in seven hours to continue once sunset happened so the vampires wasn't given any chance to escape, they then went their separate ways and they all agreed whoever was watching the house would get some sleep at the house and something to eat there also, once the four of them arrived they saw three men waiting for them she open the door for everyone else to enter, she decided to let John and Bobby explain things to Sam.

As she came out of her bathroom into her bedroom wearing only a towel, she saw Dean looking out of the window she quickly picked some clothes that was on the chair, she hadn't gotten to put away, she went back into the bathroom and put on the clothes which turned out to be shorts and a top she then opened the bathroom door before she could ask what he wanted, he said "three of them have claimed the room he was sharing last night with Bobby and dad, which are now in the room that Sam and Eric slept in and Sam and Eric are watching the TV, she made room for him, after a while giving up on sleep and got up just to start pacing, she knew she had to tell Dean what she was told by Lorne last night it wasn't fair to keep it from him, she just didn't know how to deal with letting Sam know that he was meant of killed Mia "sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" she said without looking at him "I wasn't asleep" she sat on the bed as he sat up, knowing the was a chance for Connor to hear them "do you want to go and get coffee with me" he never expected Alex asking him if he wanted to spend some time together with her, once they were in the car "where to" she looked at him "I don't think anything is open yet, can you please just drive for now" after a while he pulled up outside a diner in the next town, she said "I don't know if we will ever be friends again never mind anything more" she told him. "why are you saying this, you don't have to keep shutting me out, I get it I do and no matter how much you hate me it's nowhere near enough how much I hate myself for what I did to you" he told her, she took his hand "knowing you hate yourself is why I I'm going to tell you, what Lorne told me when he read from you, but the problem is if Sam finds out" he interrupted her "what does Sam have to do with, what I did to you"

"when you left my room yesterday, when Angel called me, I spoke to Lorne and asked him when he reads you would he read you when we were last together" a part of him could understand that but the other part felt betrayed "why" she licked her dry lips "because it never made sense to me and just for the record I don't hate you I never did" she paused "he told me he saw a tall man coming out of a bathroom only to have a woman who was talking to someone on the phone, bump into him, she was a witch, she cast a anger spell on him to make him kill someone he loved. then he saw the spell being transferred to a doctor after he touched the tall man who shook your hand first before he shook John's hand, which means the spell transferred to you" she let that sink in "I don't have any proof Dean, to connect that witch to Giles but I think it is one hell of a consequence that Mia was the target" he tried to reason with her not wanting her to let him off with what he did, but her next statement made him stop and think and also hurt, him to have her point it out to him "think about it Dean the person you love the most is and always will be Sam, but you didn't attack him, you attacked me, the spell worked just on the wrong person" he thought about what she said which was the only thing that did make sense, of why he did what he did, "so what do we do now" she looked out the window "there is no we, Giles has an army of Slayers at his disposal and he is not going to stop until someone stops him, I can't kill him then I would have every Slayer after me the only way would have been if Mia was still alive to tell me what the hell all this is about, because without proof the Slayers are not going to listen they follow Buffy's order and she follows his, it's why I never stay in one place too long, apart from the exception" after a few minutes of silence "sometimes I think Mia knew what was going to happen that day, that's why she sent me instead of her going, it's the only thing I can think of why she didn't tell me what was going on, Mia, and I grew up together and she did that to me without thinking I had the right to know why" she then got out of the car.

They went inside and ordered coffee "I know you think you have to do this alone but you don't have to we can help you if you let us" she took a drink of the boiling hot coffee "your own safety and your family's should come first after all you have Eric to think about now" he looked at her "that's a low blow" she sat back looking at him "no, Dean that's the truth, just think how easy it was for that witch to get to Sam to do that spell, what if its fatal next time, just to try to get to me, just because I **want** to be with you" he called the waitress over to fill up their mugs "there has to be a way" she drank her coffee before saying "what did you think, that all this would somehow be easy and everything would just fall into place and by some miracle, Mia just happened to have proof lying around where Sam can see it every day, sorry that was uncalled for" once they got back into the car "you're not going to change your mind are you" she looked at him "would you" he knew he wouldn't, but he somehow knew if he couldn't convince her to let him and his family help her then when they left town he would never see her again. They drove back as he parked the car he asked "do you think you could sleep now" she shook her head no "you can if you want" when they walked inside it was too total chaos "what is going on" she demanded when everyone looked at her and talking at once. "enough, you're supposed to be adults, not acting like children" after listening she took Conner, Wesley and Gunn shopping leaving Dean to tell his dad, Sam and Bobby what she had told him "Sam admitted he was starting to get angry at Mia over silly things, like when she laughed at a joke he told her it was the only reason he ended up in the store of the robbery that night to stop himself from hitting her" Bobby took that on board.

"so what is she going to do" Dean ran his hand through is hair looking at Bobby "keep moving, she won't let us help her, because we have Eric to take care of, she pointed out how easy it was for the witch to get to Sam where next time it could be fatal to just get to her" Sam couldn't help but feel relieved, but at the same time he knew, that they needed to help her for Dean, because If It was the other way around Dean would do it for him, as he stared at Dean he heard himself ask "how do we know that the car accident was an accident, I mean none of us know what happened to the other driver because none of us cared enough to check" no one had an answer so they remained quiet till the others came back. Sensing the tension Conner asked "did something happen while we were away" acting quickly Bobby replied "no, just taking a trip down memory lane is all" Conner accepted the answer but went to check the premotor in case something did happen. Alex had just finished putting the last of the shopping away, when she heard Sam start telling Eric a story she hadn't heard in a very long time, so she stayed to listen but she also noticed the differences that Eddie had added to the story, at the end of the story she was surprised to hear Sam and Eric say together but the original version is way much better, she looked up too quickly but then started to frown as she realized there was no name or location for her to checkout, she never noticed that Dean, John and Bobby were watching her the whole time, it occurred to Dean, Alex knew what the ending, meant as to everyone else it made no sense at all. Wesley asked without thinking "so what is the original version of the story" realizing he had spoken out loud "sorry" he went to walk away "that was the original version his mom made it up" Sam was frowning as he was speaking, as he didn't understand the ending, but Alex remained quiet as she knew she didn't know the real version of the story but she did know the original game her and Mia had made up she just needed Sam to tell her, what the number, name and location were.

 **Chapter 34**

After Eric woke up he asked "pay mom ame" he asked Sam, Sam wished Mia had told him about the game she had made up because no matter what he or Dean, dad even Bobby tried they could never stop Eric from being so heartbroken over a game he would never play again, he felt so lost right now and wished Mia was there to help with him. After a while when it came clear to Alex Sam had no idea about the game she asked "Sam is it okay if I play the game with him" he looked at her "Mia made it up, so why would you know about the stupid game" she let it go she could tell he was upset, "we made several games up together, which Eddie always changed the game so he could always win each one, just like I know the story you told tonight was Eddie's version of the original story that Eric made up by using three memories he picked to create a silly story to make her laugh when Mia's mom was killed" John spoke up "if it turns out to be one of the games then, when he asks again you will be able to play the game with him" once she had Sam permission she sat down on the floor facing Eric who was crying on the couch.

"hi little man, why so sad" Eric pointed to his dad "no pay mom ame" "did you tell your dad the name of the game so he could play with you" Eric shook his head while Alex smiled at him "do you know the name of the game" Eric clapped his hands "if I guess the name of the game can I play with you so we can teach your dad to play the game, because when your upset it makes your daddy upset because he can't make you happy" once again Eric clapped his hands and nodded his head "hmm let's see was it seeker" Eric shook his head no, Alex gasped "please tell me your mom showed you to how to play seeker" he clapped his hands "not that one then, was it humpty" Eric shook his head again pulling a face "yeah I never like that one, hmm I know scary cat" Eric giggled which stopped Sam from ending this "that was your mom's favorite game when your uncle Eddie wasn't cheating, have you shown your uncle Dean how to play yet" Eric looked guilty and shook his head no "hmm, is that because you think he might cheat" this time Eric give a full laugh which his family enjoyed listening too "okay this is the last one I remember the name too, seen as they were the ones we mostly played" she waited till he sat up again "was it the no name spy game" this time Eric clapped his hands and bounced up and down Alex gasped again "really we played that one a lot, did you know we only ever got court when your uncle Eddie played the game with us, do you have everything we need to play the game" this time Eric held his arms out to her, she looked at Sam who nodded giving her permission to carry on, she then picked Eric up "okay little man, where to first" he pointed to Sam then the bag still on the counter, then to the door he was sleeping in "and the second clue" she whispered this time he pointed to Dean, and the last place, again he pointed to Dean and to the front door, "do you want to let your dad take you to check the bags, wait you do know which bag it's hiding in" he buried his head into her hair "ahh I see you just want me to take you so I can make a mess and get told off by your dad" only to be answered with a giggling Eric"

They all went into the room Sam and Eric are staying in "okay sport, which bag is it in" he shook his head no "hey I thought you knew which bag it is in" when he clapped he give his self away "no fair, you're going to make me guess which is the right bag ante that right, you little cheater" finally dawning on the four hunters that they were already playing the game, after Alex pointed to all the bags "hey that's all of the bags I didn't miss any" Eric held his hand up holding one finger for her to see. So she checked the wardrobe, under the beds in each draw then she checked behind the pillows on Eric's bed then she checked behind the pillows on Sam's bed finding the bag once again she waited till she got Sam's permission because she didn't want to invade his privacy, she pulled out Mia's photo and put it to one side saying "nope" which he confirmed when also shook his head no, she then pulled out a jewelery box "is this the numbers" he nodded yes clapping his arms "fake number" he shook his head no "two, eight, four" he started bouncing up and down, pointing to Dean "is it Dean" he shook his head no "his shoes" again shaking his head "hmm is it his jacket" this time he bounced up and down clapping his hands laughing when all of a sudden Alex gasped "oh no I said it wrong didn't I" watching the boy laugh at her "okay so that's one to me and one to you" putting the photo and jewelery box back into the bag and placing it behind the pillows "do you know how to do the third one" he clamped both hands on his mouth looking at Dean "should we continue which is a really bad idea, but then again we've not been playing by the rules so should we just ask uncle Dean if we can break into his car" "oh, oh" Eric said at the same time Dean said "what" Alex ignored him "what would you like to do" he shouted "ary at" she laughed "good idea do you know the rules to that game" he jumped up and down on the bed "yes" John noticed the time "we need to leave in ten minutes" he told them, "hey I have an idea, if is okay with your dad to let the others stay in the house then you could show your dad all the different ways you have already played and you could tell your dad all the rules and that way your dad will know how to play before your uncle Dean" she stopped when Eric started to laugh falling down onto the bed.

She stood up "I should go and get ready" she then left, she changed into black trousers, she had her back to the door, as she took her top off Dean waked in noticing the scars on her back "that looks old, why hasn't that healed yet" he asked her, she put her black silk top on and pick up her black leather jacket "we should go" she told him but he blocked her way "what happened to you and why hasn't that healed" she looked him in the eyes "I told you, I wasn't supposed to survive that ambush and those scars are not going to heal any more than they already have" they stood there looking at each other both fully aware how close they were to each other when there was a knock on the door they left the room and the four of them got into the car, Bobby asked "what was the point of that game" she tuned to look at him "honestly I don't really know what that was, it wasn't how we played it, when me and Mia came up with that game it was for her to sneak in to Eddie's room to take back whatever he kept taking from her, Mia and Eddie had different mothers, when her mom was killed in a bank robbery her dad took her in and Eddie didn't want her there so he kept taking her things, he heard there dad tell that story to Mia so many times, one night he tried telling her the story but made up parts when he couldn't remember, anyway as we started getting older we added rules for each level to the game and made it better by having three levers each level harder than the last and each level being timed level one get the numbers first and third numbers are what you see, if the second number is fake then it is halved, if the number is real then it is doubled, the rules to that level were the maker, he or she had to know what the numbers are what represents the numbers in the original game we always used birds even when we changed it the only time we used something else was when Eddie and then DJ played the game with us"

"The second level was for the maker to pick a random person and we had to take back what was planted on them, that was Eddie version but mine and Mia's version the maker had pick something they were wearing that could mean a town's name your Jacket that would mean Jacksonville Mia used that one before with an anagram I never did work it out because it turned out Eddie had taken a piece of paper from one of his dads files and swapped it with Mia's paper. The third level the maker had to be the lookout while the finder had to gain access to where he/she where told to go to find the third clue was which means if they find the name within five minutes without been court they would win the game if they didn't the maker won but no one was supposed to know you're playing the game apart from whoever was playing and the maker, when we were kids the loser would give the winner their favorite sweets that's why Mia always wanted to play she won a lot when we were kids, as we got older the sweets turned in to dares" she chuckled "I can't believe Mia showed Eric how to break into your car" she said as Dean pulled into the car park, the four of them walked in to the bar where both Dean and Alex was still finding it hard to be too close to one of another but.

Spike was the only one to notice anything as he could see the sexual tension between Alex and Dean and decides to have some fun at Angels expense "well look at him" pointing to Dean but looking at Angel "he doesn't seem afraid that I might be hot for his honey not like you were with yours" he says to Angel walking backwards only to bump into Cordelia which stood there with her arms folded she looked at Alex and nodded to the door they walked outside to talk. After listening to them talking about Alex, Spike had enough "what are you all blind or just plain stupid, any ninny can see that the only thing stopping that girl from drowning is the fact she is holding on by her finger tips, and you lot have the nerve to call her a friend or family when you can't even notice, you bloody idiot's, she's not even a good actress" As Lorne tried to tell them Alex was doing just fine and would be more then fine if she takes my advice when John asked "what advice" but spike interrupted "listen to me you wankers" noticing Alex had returned and was looking at him "what it wasn't me it was those wankers" seeing her walk away "wait, hey come back" he says as she continues to walks away so Spike followed her "What is wrong with you are you insane" Alex asks Spike "no. I'm a rebel, but you're still an idiot" to John, Bobby and Dean's surprise she laughed "so Mr. hotshot now you've used all your material up, now what are you going to do" he lights a fag up "bloody hell" he says as he sits at a table as she sits on the other side Angel tells them "Lorne and I saved her life, but it was Spike who wouldn't let her give up, he kept her angry enough just so she would keep fighting, they seem to understand each other in away me and Spike never did or even in a way Spike and Buffy knew one another"

 **Chapter 34**

Dean asked Angel "how can Slayers heal some wounds but not all of them" Angel asked him "she didn't tell you, did she" Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder to keep in there and asked "tell us what" Angel looked towards Alex "before you say, ask Alex you brought this up for a reason" Angel turned to look at Dean "the reason Alex knows Giles tried to kill her was because she went straight from meeting Giles to the location not stopping when she saw more than one vampire and it wasn't just vampires there, she still didn't suspect anything, but it was only when Alex threw her first punch that she realized that what he had once done to Buffy he had just done to her, it's also why she didn't heal fully" Spike shouted to them from the door "you pansy wankers coming or what, bloody hell woman that hurt" after Alex hit him on the back off his head, he was still rubbing his head when the four of them reached him just for Angel to hit Spike and Spike hit Angel back which soon got stopped by Alex then they went to finish clearing the tunnels, which they did do with only minor injuries, once they returned to the bar to drop off John, Bobby and Dean and Alex they decided to check the tunnels of the other cemetery. Noticing the bar was still open she asked everyone "is everyone hungry" Cordy loved these night time pig outs she never had to cook or buy food for several days there was always food left over, which a lot of the food put them through, Alex and Cordelia went in and placed her order to take away letting Cordelia pick what to order which they did selection from most sections making sure there was enough for everyone

they asked for the order to be split in two, making one order very large and one large from the appetizer menu getting 20 sampler's into one order and 4 sampler's into the other, knowing people could share the sampler, in the griddle section she ordered 40 sliders in one 9 in the other, 10 BLT salads for one, 3 for the other and taco salad 10 with beef and 10 with chicken, and the other one 4 beef and 4 chicken, from the beverages she ordered a mixture of 60 coke, diet coke, sprite, dr. pepper, root beer and the other 7 a mixture of coke, dr. pepper, root beer also 5 large coffee's to go with the 7 soft drinks, they ordered lots of chicken wings. Nachos with just beef, a breakfast burrito for each person which turned out to be 68 people as Angel also took in the Gunn's old crew and the four hunters and Eric, they also ordered a Breakfast Sandwich for each person, she ordered a mixture of burgers from the house burger, bacon cheese burger and one special burger which was the largest burger they did just for Dean, then Cordelia decided she wanted to try the corned beef hash so they ordered one for each person and Alex asked for several tubs of ice cream to be put in just the large order, as Alex paid she sent Cordelia outside to get help carrying the bags, all Alex had to say when she got outside was Cordelia went way over board again for Angel and Spike to explain what that meant to the hunters, she tried to defend herself "you ordered stuff as well" Alex help to put the bags in to the back of the car onto Bobby and John's knees to keep Dean happy "I chose taco salads, 5 coffees, and 1 burger for Dean also I put Wesley's, Gunn's and Conner's food and drink in our order" they then went the separate ways "Alex said I sure there is something in their Eric might like and also that most of the food is nice cold or reheated"

as the four of them walked in the house they saw Sam glaring at Alex "what did I do now" she asked in a board tone walking to the kitchen to put the bags down "he won't stop" she looked at him confused "who, won't stop what" he crossed his arms as they heard Wesley scream and a laugh from Eric which made Alex laugh but quickly stopped "what rules, did he tell you" she asked as Sam repeated the rules his son told him they heard Wesley screamed again "okay Sam first, don't blame me because your son knows how to cheat at games, and second why haven't you tried to scare him back, wait he has scared you hasn't he" Sam stood their staring at her, when Eric sneaked up on Sam to scare him but Sam moved quicker and got hold of his son as Eric screamed with laughter, "the game only ends when one of the scary cats get their revenge, it's a great game to play to pass the time" as Wesley, Gunn and Conner came into the kitchen she told them to let Sam check the food first so he could see if there was food that Eric liked and they had to share the food with everyone and they were to leave her some unlike last time" picking up her coffee she went into her room only to come out once she had showered and changed she came out of the room heading for the front door only to be stopped by Wesley "were are you going" which got the attention of everyone else she carried on walking "out" shutting the front door stopping all questions, she carried on walking till she got to the hospital and sneaked into a room and sat down holding the person's hand after several hours of sitting there the doctor finally came in after listening to him, she give her permission for the life support to be tuned off knowing she wouldn't return, Eddie Saunders the last person connected to her old life when she never knew about Slayers or monsters or even Hunters, was now gone she sat with him till a nurse give her all of Eddies personal effects then she left she never cried she refused to get upset, she was tied of being upset and scared now she just wanted this to be over without anyone else getting hurt or killed.

As she got to her front door Dean opened it he shut the door behind him after he noticed Alex, he instantly got a bad feeling, following his instants by not letting her inside, knowing if he did then he would never have a chance of talking to her about letting his family help her, it was now or never he took the box off her and lead her to his car as he put the box in the back of the car he noticed a group picture of Eddie, DJ, Mia and Alex and two other people who looked like AJ and Ace, Alex's sister and brother when they were all kids, he then helped Alex into the car, not liking how she wasn't responding to anything he was saying it was like she was acting on auto pilot with scared him he had never seen her like this, he wasn't sure what to do, a part of him was attempted to phone Angel and ask for help but he knew if he did then he would lose her for good, he pulled over to the side of the road shutting off the engine he unbuckled their seat belts and pulled her towards him and he held her every now and then he would say "your scaring me here, please sweetheart talk to me" after some time he felt his shirt getting wet as he rubbed her back he said "it's going to be okay, I'm right here" which made her cry even harder "please Alex let me help you, I want to help, I need to know your safe, please sweetheart don't shut me out again" he pleaded with her, he knew she wasn't going to answer him anytime soon, he was okay with that as long as she thought about it before making her mind up, they sat like that long after the tears dried up. "sorry" Alex finally spoke, he kissed the top of her head "you don't have anything to apologize for, do you want to tell me what happened" he sat listening to what she told him about Eddie and how DJ were violently attacked stopping a group of men from attacking a woman and her daughter and that she tried phoning Mia but she had changed her number so she emailed Sam but never heard from either of them so she took care of things but tonight she give her permission for the life support to be turned off seen as were cousins through their moms I was all he had, it's the only reason I came to this town, his body is to be sent home so he can be buried next to DJ"

Dean could tell she was holding something back from him "these something else you're not telling me, please Alex let me in please, let me help you" he pleaded with her "I'm tired Dean, I'm just so tied" he could see she was losing the will to keep fighting, she wanted to give up "hey, you're going to be okay" she tried to pull away from him but he had already wrapped his hands around her securely, "how can you know that" she asked against his chest "because I'm here sweetheart and I refuse to stand by and let you walk away from me again" he felt her stiffen expecting her to argue with him, or tell him there is no chance for them anything but what she asked "what are you going to do, keep me as a hostage till I change my mind" he chuckled slightly, "please baby, let's not talk about sex right now" enjoying the sound of her laughter, which was what he was hoping for, "only you could come up with sex ideas from what I just asked you" she felt him stiffen "Dean, what's wrong" when he didn't answer, but after a few minutes he heard her say "oh" finally realizing as a demon he had been looking for her and that was what he was going to do, he knew she would figure it out and he expected her to be disgusted with him or move away from him or yell at him, anything, but stay in his arms, "the other night when you showed up, at first I didn't know if you were you or still a demon" he relaxed as he realized she didn't care what he was, she had just wanted him to know she remembered his birthday "the reason I don't talk about it is because they all keep saying it wasn't me but it was me just a darker version of me, if that make sense" he felt her head nod yes knowing she wasn't scared of him, it give him the courage to talk about what happened to him and what he had done after all if anyone had a right to know it was Alex so he told her about the mark and how the mark brought him back after he died" he felt her stiffen but he carried on telling her how even though he had killed people he never went to dark he somehow kept fighting the mark and his anger to eventually Sam found a way to remove the mark but at the cost of losing a friend of theirs who he considered her to be like a sister. Then they had to deal with the aftermath of the mark being removed meant they had realized the darkness had been released, who turned out to be god's sister which nearly caused the world to end when she attacked her brother who was dyeing so in order for them to save the world he tried to kill the darkness but instead reunited sister and brother, which saved the world. He then mentioned hunts and Eric and Sam and other things.

when he had stopped talking she started "Sam's email's never mentioned that you died, and if the only way for you to be here now then, I'm sorry Dean but I'm" she paused and moved back so she could see his face " I know this isn't the right word to be honest I don't think there is a right world but I'm happy that the mark brought you back, and as for you killing people I'm not going to judge you Dean, I can't because I have as well" she watched as Dean moved slightly away so she went to move away but he stopped her "no you don't, I've told you" she give him a half smile "I heard what you said and I also" she stopped. He could guess what she was going to say after all he brought this on his self he went to confess to her what he had done to look for her what he planned to do once he had found her, but she started talking first "there is a group of assassins who call themselves the order of taraka who can be identified by a ring some are demons and some are humans I killed each one that came after me, they only stopped when whoever it was that put the contract out to kill Slayers was killed themselves but that was before this whole thing with Giles, using that as an opening he asked her "how did you find out about Giles" she frowned not sure where this was going to lead "what I mean is, what had you convinced that's what he was trying to do" she nodded to let him know she understood what he was asking, "do you remember what I said about that crystal necklace that Mia wore" he cleared his throat and nodded looking a little guilty.

"well I was wrong, it doesn't keep you weak, so I'm guessing Mia was somehow pretending to be weak, I know she didn't train I don't know all I can do is guess, anyway what it did do, was hypnotize you if you know how to use the crystal which he did as he did it to Buffy for a week when she turned eighteen the plan was to lock her into a house with no Slayer powers, with a vampire but things went wrong the vampire turned one of the watchers into a vampire and killed the other they kidnapped Buffy's mom to make sure she showed up at the house, each time he used the crystal on her he injected her with something to make her slowly lose her powers so she was like a normal girls, before I arrived at the house I was attacked by a three vampires so I know I had my strength, I then went into the house and straight into the office, while I was in the office he most of used the crystal on me as I did notice it on the desk, as I stood up I felt dizzy as I was about to leave I remembered he hadn't asked me what he was going to so I sat back down, which I felt a little better sitting down then standing up but while he was asking the questions he seemed board but as I got to the door he asked about Mia's whereabouts I told him I didn't know where she was as we weren't on speaking terms, I then went to where he sent me, there were at least two dozen vampires also there were demons which one of them Angel was tracking I quickly got surrounded so I had no choice but fight but I hit like a normal girl I had no powers and Giles was the only one who could of done that to me, in order for me to be like that he must of given me a week's injections in one injection it would explain the dizziness, but if I didn't already know how to fight I would have been dead long before Angel arrived, I'm not sure what happened, I do know just before I was hit on the head I heard this high pitched noise it was the last thing I remembered that was a little over three years ago"

 **Chapter 35**

Alex's stomach growled, Dean started the car he turned the car around and headed for the house she carried on talking "when I woke up fourteen months ago it was to see Spike and Lorne talking, seeing Lorne for the first freaked me out so he left to get Angel seen as he was a lot better at putting people at ease then Spike, while Spike stayed and he kept talking about how the world has gone crazy and something about humans having black veins, as I listened to what he said I tried to get out of the bed he stopped me and told me for eighteen months I was on life support which means I hadn't used my legs so my legs wouldn't be able to support my weight, he then stepped back to let me stand, which I did do, it was like he knew I needed to try and not just take his word for it, but Angel wasn't happy about it, at first I wasn't sure what was going on or why I was there, all I knew was Angel was a vampire and was supposed to be no longer classed as a trusted ally eight days after I woke up I still didn't know about the emails Sam had sent me I was still trying to sort things out all I knew was everyone I had met there was trying to help me, and that Giles had just tried to kill me, okay I knew he hadn't just tried, but to me he had, if that makes any sense" he nodded "anyway on the eight day, Xander and Buffy with several other slayers showed up to take me back, so Cordelia showed them to my room insisting only Buffy went in but they ignored her considering Xander was my watcher so Cordelia also came into the room, they said they were here to take me back so I asked it if I had a choice in the matter I watched as they exchanged looks, I knew I couldn't stand on my own yet never mind walk apart from a few steps that Spike had me doing, I asked Cordelia to help me stand which she did then I asked them again if I had a choice Xander said I did so I told them I was staying where I was and that I quit working for the council then I turned to Buffy and told her if Giles tried to kill me again I would do whatever it took to survive"

After a while and showing Buffy the scars they left without me on the condition I stayed in touch from time to time which I do, but I won't do any more missions for them. "Hey speaking of Xander did you know he saved the world by talking as well when willow went dark side when her first girlfriend was murdered" she paused "it was weeks later when I had just started to walk across the room without any help I wasn't sure why but I tried to phone you but your phone was disconnected so I tried to phone Sam he answered just to tell me not to call again, so I didn't not even when I finally did see the emails, I still had to get strong enough to walk properly more than just the room I also felt rusty so spike would help me out and when I had enough and wanted to stop, he wouldn't let me, with Spike's help it took months to heal and get better, I ended up staying with them for another six weeks which made a full four months then I moved on not staying in one place long enough to get to know anyone but five months ago I got a call telling me about Eddie and DJ that's how I ended up hear. I never thought I would end up befriending a demon from a different dimension and two vampires as well" as Dean pulled up she asked him "if I told you something thing, would you promise not to tell anyone and pretend that you didn't know anything" she asked him smiling "I'm not sure I could do that" not sure what it was, she looked at him "you know what I think your right" so she got out holding back a laugh and it felt good for a change, as for long time all she felt was pain and hurt and loss till she was drowning in her motions, they went into the house to see everyone in the kitchen where Sam reheating the corned beef for Eric while Sam had a taco salad on a plate in front of him, Dean asked "what's going on" Gunn replied "we were just about to tell each other how we first met each other" Alex didn't believe him "really, that's what you were doing" turning her back on them she walked into her bedroom but left her door open as she knew Dean would soon come in so she went through the box and came across a blank envelope that had been sealed , she walked into her bathroom to get the scissors she opened the envelope from the bottom to see a name written in Dean's handwriting in the seal of the envelope, as she watched it burn in her hands the flames got near her hand so she dropped the remaining envelope fall into the sink just for Dean to come to the bathroom door "what was that" he asked her "save It Dean, you can drop the act now" he had no idea what was going on or why all of a sudden she was angry with him, he took a large step inside the bathroom and shut the door.

He watched her, clearly hurt, as he said "care to explain that" as the silence grew it became clear she wasn't going to talk to him as he watched her, he could see she was hurt and angry but also scared, at something he had done but he really didn't know what it was, he looked away from her to the sink, "is this just to get me mad enough, that I would stand by and let you walk away so you could do whatever it is by yourself, or is this about something else, because I don't know what is going on here until you tell me" she broke into a bitter laugh "that's rich coming from you, how many times have I said to you I don't know why Giles wants me dead since you showed up" she went to leave but he stopped her "why would you think I would know that" he asked her through his clenched teeth "I don't know, but I do know you couldn't know that name written in that envelope without knowing why he wants me dead and please don't say you don't know what I'm talking about Dean because that was your hand writing, no one else's" he let her out of the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom he was surprised to see she was sitting on her bed instead of her leaving, "I really don't know how many ways I can tell you, I don't know what is going on here, but I do remember writing a lot of names for Mia, she give me, just like she told me too, I broke her arm remember I told you that, I was trying to make amends any way I could" but he got no reply from her, he looked at her seeing she was lost in thought, he walked to the door before he opened it he whispered "please don't leave me again sweetheart" not realizing she had heard him, once he shut the door she whispered "I won't darling" and for the first time since this began she became angry at Mia, for all the lies she has told her and the games she has played with them over the years, and more importantly for everything she had lost since this thing had started but mostly for Alex hurting Dean more than once. Hours later Dean woke her up "we need to leave soon"

He then went to leave when he felt her grabbed his hand "Dean I'm sorry, I should of asked you instead of assuming" he gently pulled her off the bed and into a hug "after everything you've been through, and I know it's a lot more then what you have told me, it's not hard to see that, so I can't blame you" she tried to pull away, but Dean wasn't ready to let go in case this was the last time he did get to hold her, but he let go as he felt her kiss his heart, he chuckled slightly "you know you're going to have to explain that to me someday soon" she shook her head no "is that right" she smiled "I need to get changed" she changed into dark blue jeans and a dark red tank top which had the American flag cutout on the back and a dark blue jean jacket to match her jeans. When she came out she checked what food was left and settled on the beef taco salad and a coffee but only ate a quarter of it, when Sam came into the kitchen, she got up and washed her plate and mug then went to walk away but she heard "I'm sorry, I should of known that if you could have been there to help, then you would have been there and I was wrong to tell Dean that you didn't care about him, but you need to let us help you" before Alex had a chance to reply Wesley and John came into the kitchen so she left, she really needed to kill something tonight, she took her jacket off as she sat on the step and watched Dean and Eric playing ball in the garden, until John and Bobby came out "we need to go" John told them this time this time the ride was silent, once the four of them got out of the car, Spike was there "I've told them inside that everyone else is checking the tunnels and you and I are top side, so that way when you come across something you get to beat it to a bloody pulp first and if we don't find anything well theirs always Angel" she nodded and walked inside when John asked "why the hell would she do that" Spike pushed himself off the wall and moved into Johns personal space "Slayers need to do that when they had been pushed beyond their emotional boundary's, then get pushed even further when they get told that their weak" John replied "no one's told her that" Spike threw the fag that he had been smoking onto the floor "I believe the correct words were, you need to let us help you, is not a good thing to say to any Slayer who is on an emotional roller-coaster and doesn't know how to make it stop, better she gets her anger out on any vamps we come across tonight, then one of you, my money would be on the one I had the pleasure of not meeting the one who said it, got to admit his timing is perfect though, saying it to her before she is about to go on patrol gets him off the hook" he then walked inside soon followed by the others.

Once all four of them reached the table "change of plans" she told them, were all checking the tunnels like we originally decided to do" seeing Spike about to say something she stopped him "Spike, I know you mean well, and after we have checked the tunnels, if their empty, I will be doing a normal patrol, I don't know which one told you what Sam said, but whoever it was took it the wrong way, he didn't mean it the way it sounded" everyone looked at her "if that's true, then what is wrong and DO NOT say nothing" Spike told her "if you must know the last member of my family died early this morning now can we go" she then walked out of the bar back to Dean's car. It turned out the tunnels were clear they split into two groups one group stayed in that cemetery and the other group went back to the other one five hours later they all met back at the bar and Alex told Angel and Spike that the was still three months left on the rent if he wanted to keep a few people back to make sure the town was now vamp free, which they decided to put some of Gunn's old crew on it which they would show up tomorrow when they went to pick up Wesley, Gunn and Conner up to head home, they dropped off eight people and left two cars behind and some money for food and other things they might need, once the others had left three of them decided they wanted to get some sleep and the other five decided to check out the town, Bobby and Dean swapped cars as they knew Alex was more likely to let Dean help her, so Bobby and John left with Sam and Eric in the Impala and arranged to meet at Bobby's when they could.

 **Chapter 36**

Dean knew she didn't tell the whole truth last night "what's going on with you, there's something you're not saying" she turned to look at him she sighed "did it ever occur to you that if Mia had been honest from the start and hadn't lied or manipulated me about things and you with those envelope and whatever else, also with her manipulating certain events, then things would have been different and all of this could have been over years ago" he could see her point but asked "what could have been different" she liked her lips "for a start that witch wouldn't of put that spell on Sam" she paused then continued "I mean she had months to say something and not to mention something must of happened, for all of a sudden for her to get you to do those stupid envelopes in the first place, but the thing is nothing seems to add up when it comes to Mia" as much as it hurt him to know someone who became a member of his family could do that to him, to them, "as much as I would love to turn back time and change things, I can't all we can do is move forward, so have you're decided what you're going to do now" she looked out the window then after several seconds she said "all I know is I want this to be over, I know where to go next" he misunderstood what she was trying to say so he interrupted her "why won't you let me help you" she moved closer to him and took his hand "okay I know I wasn't really making myself clear, but your jumping to conclusions because I was about to say I didn't want to go alone but can you understand that, I also don't want to drag your family all over the place especially seen as there is Eric to take into condensation" he smiled "is that your way of saying you want me all to yourself" she shook her head no "that's you jumping to conclusions again, but if you want to come with me I'm not going to stop you, but what about the others" Dean told her "they had left, so I could help you"

She remained silent while she thought things through "you know the way you did this could be classed as you manipulating me" she got up and headed for her bedroom as her phone was in there she needed to call an old friend to let her know she would be dropping by sometime this week, she had her back to the door, but she could feel him standing behind her as she started to pack and noticed most of her clothes where already gone, she looked at him and she asked him "what did you do" as she listened to him she could understand where he was coming from but she didn't like the way it was done so she made her views on the matter clear, he ran his hand through his hair not sure on what to say to defend his self, "so if my things are at Bobby's then does that mean I can pick them up anytime I want and he or no one else including you will stop me from leaving" she asked him "I thought you knew me better than that" finding it hard she could ask him something like that, "I thought so too, but I never thought you would manipulate me like this" she took the remaining clothes out of the wardrobe and put them into her bag "I screwed up okay, I just thought that if I got the others to take the stuff to the bunker then it would appear that I was manipulating you, so I got them to take it to Bobby's instead because I didn't think you would want to carry everything with us" she asked seen as you taken the trunk, then what about the weapons I have been using" he smiled "there in the car with mine, I mean" she checked the draws "I get it Dean, just please don't do anything like this again, we need to go to Manhattan before we go to Atlanta, is that okay with you"

Five days later and they were pulling into a Bed and Breakfast that Alex secretly owns, because she asked Giles to help her sell her dads estate through auction for a quick sale but at the last minute she changed her mind and phoned them to say she had changed her mind, but they told her it was too late, so she got a friend to put an offer on the estate, after the third bid she won the auction and the place now remains in her friends name but belongs to Alex and until now only the two of them knew, on the same day of arriving they spent hours opening years of mail looking for something that was from Mia, "this is useless and a waste of time" she says "what do you want to do now" he asked as their stomachs rumbled "Dean I need to keep checking, as much as I would love to stop, I need to keep going" he could understand, but he needed to get some air "how about I do a pizza run" she nodded "want anything else while I'm out" she thought for a few seconds "something strong to wash it down with please" she watched him as he headed for the door "Dean, I know it might seem like that. I'm not grateful or anything after what you've done for me over last two weeks" he walks up to her and kisses her which she returns they pull away only to get the air they needed "I understand you need to concentrate on this first, before you decide if there is an us again, it is the only reason I decided to temporary back off , but be warned sweetheart, once we have dealt with Giles, then I intend to do whatever it takes to win you back even play dirty if I have to" she went to tell him they were already together but he left before she got a single word out.

 **Chapter 37**

Dean returned almost an hour later to an empty room as he was about to leave to look for her Sam called asking Dean "what is going on, why can't we return to the bunker" Dean was completely confused now "Sammy when I left it was to get pizza but I took a wrong turn on the their way there, so I was gone longer hen I intended to be, when I got back the room was empty so I don't know what she found, what did she say Sammy" just as Alex came back in carrying a lot of paper she put the paper into the empty box that she had used for rubbish she heard Dean say Sammy's name so she took the phone of Dean "Sam I don't have time to explain right now just do what I told you, and Sam, Bobby has my number use that to call Dean, also call when the four of you get to wherever it is your going someone Mia never met so we can meet you, and do not to use Dean's car, we just have one more stop to make first" she then hung up "we need to leave, now" she told Dean, he went to pick up the box but had to put it down "I'll get it if you get our bags" as Dean drove she told him "we need to find somewhere we can send faxes" as they were driving "I need to ask you something and you're not going to like it" he pulled over to the side of the road "I told you" she cut him off "since we have been by ourselves you keep jumping to conclusions so please from now, let me finish okay" once he agreed.

"how sure is everyone, that Eric is Sam and Mia's son" seeing the look on Deans face it scared her a little knowing she had just crossed a line "just listen okay, there was a tape as well as a file so I used the office printer to copy the file until the copier ran out of paper, so we can use that as evidence and not use the tape, I watched some of the tape, it was made the day after I left. Giles and Mia was in the bunker he had been living there and we never noticed, on the tape they mention a lot of things but they" she paused "they both drained a girl dry Dean, they were both vampires which means Eric can't be her son, but if Sam was in the delivery room with her then I don't know what that means or what Eric is" Dean couldn't believe a single word she was saying, so he remained quiet, he needed to see this tape as soon as he came across a motel he pulled in and left her sitting in the car he asked for a room which had a video player, he opened the door "let's go" she tried to tell him she didn't want to watch it again "now" he told her, he saw her jump at his tone but in that moment he didn't care, all he could think about was how his Sammy was going to get hurt if she was telling the truth. They went inside, he sat on the couch and watched as she put the tape in, it showed Mia and Giles in the library standing over a girl's body, so he rewound it to the beginning he watched and listened as Mia arrived back to the bunker alone. it showed her walking to her and Sam's room as she started to get undressed Dean was about to fast forward the tape when Giles walked into the room, he kissed Mia's neck until she moved "you almost got Sam killed tonight" he watched Giles sneer "you sound like you care about him" Mia slapped Giles across the face as Giles pushed Mia onto the bed and she laughed, Dean fast forward the tape so he didn't have to watch them have sex. "do not make another move without my permission again and stop changing my plans, the only reason I came here in the first place, was to keep an close eye on that bitch, it was fun playing with her, now she's gone thanks to you, now I'm stuck here until I get what you need from them" Giles grabbed Mia by the throat.

"watch, your pretty little mouth, my sire" Dean paused the tape "his what" he asked Alex "sire means she turned him or someone she turned, turned him and she took Giles under her wing" Dean turned back to the video and pressed play, "you might of turned me, but it is I who got you this far, do not forget that, besides I had to get rid of her, seen as she almost caught me here last night, coming into my room like she owned the place, that filthy whore needed to be taught a lesson and who better to do that than the one she's in love with, you should of seen them together last night it was disgusting it was worse, then when Buffy was with Angel or when she was engaged to Spike, but he was supposed to of killed her, so I guess she went Slayer on his ass, too bad I missed that. When she came back she looked so pathetic I was tempted to put her out of her misery, then my next thought was to turn her it would have been fun to break her, to keep her locked up under their noses until the hunger took over then released her and sit back and watch how it tuned out now that would have been fun" Mia laughed "now there's a thought it's not too late we could still do that, we just need to find it then drag the bitch back, you could make her scream, no better yet, you could make her, beg them to help her, now that would be fun to watch their faces while they ran around looking for her, I can't believe how stupid they are, they haven't once noticed you living here or figured out what we are, I know the spell stops all Slayers figuring that out, what we are, but come on, they call themselves hunters for crying out loud, and anyway how can you be here without an invite anyway" Giles got up from the bed "you really are as stupid as Faith says" once he was dressed he left the room he walked into the library "how dare you, you have no right to talk to me like that" Giles back handed her across the room "make no mistake you might of turned me but you don't control me, in fact It's I who control you and every other Slayer and Watcher not you, it is I who decides which one lives which one dies and who's turn it is for me to play with, and which one is food or anything else I might want from them, I mean that's why you turned me is it not, so you could control them, but you seem to forget the dreams that is why that whore was allowed to walk away last night and when I find her it will be for my pleasure only, not yours for what I do to her is my business only, and the only reason you want her dead is because you want both brothers to yourself, so now you have them, it would be interesting would it not, to see if you could use sex to turn the brothers against each other, in fact I don't care how you do it turn them against each other, that's an order dear"

"now who is the stupid one, a lot of people and supernatural things have tried to do just that and each time they come back stronger than before, if you want me to get all names of every hunter so we can kill them then I have to play nice or do you want me to forget about that little plan of yours, and just so we are clear, I do own you and if you ever raise your hand to me again" she was cut off by Giles laughing at her but she carried on talking "you raise your hand to me again then I will use the order of taraka to take out your precious top ten Slayers, yes I know the names of the ten you want to lock up and fuck at your will, so you get to crate your army, buts let's face it you have no idea what magic or how Angel's bastard child was born but you will never will be a father, using the order of taraka will see to that as I can always add your name to it, just then a beaten up, girl ran into the library and ran to Mia begging for help, Mia played along and kept the girl behind her while holding her arm so she couldn't escape as they inched closer to the stairs as Giles slowly danced his way to them enjoying the smell of fear coming from the girl, Mia's face changed smiling at Giles then turned and drank from the girl then pushed her on the floor "stay" Mia told her as Giles grabs Mia pushing her up against the stairs licking the blood from Mia's chin and lips he then rips her top off her while Mia grabs at Giles's jeans and rips them open once again Dean fast forwards the tape and stops it to see Giles grab the girls heir to make her stand then they both feed from her this time they kill the girl as they stand above the body Mia says "do you always have to play with your food" Giles orders Mia "clean up this mess and get rid of the other bodies as well before your toy boys start to smell them" just then he grabs Mia by her hair and hits her twice.

"threaten me again and I will expose and kill you, now this is what you're going to do, in six months from today then you're going to tell him that he's going to be a dad" I don't care what you do for the nine months to convince them but keep them distracted then you will bring a brat home whatever you tell them it had better be convincing, and seen as I will have everything ready to make my move, then on its fourth birthday you have them arrested for kidnapping that poor little child and murdering it's family, then you and I get to take this place over for our home, then I will get to test your theory out by bringing two slayers, one of them been Buffy here and killing the other one right in front of her while she watches as you will be holding an unconscious Dawn, which we will use to get Buffy to do what we want" Mia smiled "please let it be Faith and why does Dawn have to be unconscious won't it be better to let Buffy hear her scream" Giles looked at her "yes well normally I would agree with you but her voice is so damn annoying" he then walked out as she looked down at the body dragging it while humming to herself when Giles came back in with his bag "what is this" she demanded throwing the body at his feet, he touches her crystal necklace "now that gives me an idea, guess I don't need to lock anyone up now do I, and I get to feed without hunting, now be a good girl and hurry up and clean this mess up and don't forget to remove those other bodies" he then leaves and Mia takes her phone out and puts a contract on the ten Slayers which she says the ten names and adds Giles's name to it, she then picks up the body and walks down the corridor just then the camera turns around showing Crowley "now isn't that interesting, it would also be interesting to see how that turns out" he then records his self-leaving the bunker.

 **Chapter 38**

Alex and Dean looked at each other "how did Mia die, what I mean is how do you believe she died" he rewound the tape then took it out "car crash Sam somehow got thrown from the car, he saw it catch on fire, Mia was still inside he can't get her screaming out of his head, the fire it killed her right" she cleared her throat "yes, fire also kills vampires, we just couldn't use fire in the tunnels. Dean, Cordelia once told me that she had this house once, when she first got it was hunted, my point is, she was excited about getting her own place before she even signed the lease, that she once told Angel that when she got some where to live, he was welcome anytime she didn't know that was classed as a real invite" just then Alex's phone rang once she answered she soon passed the phone to Dean while he was on the phone she went in the bathroom and threw up, Dean heard her "Bobby this is really bad, I really screwed up and now I don't know what to do to help Alex or Sammy" before he could explain after listening to what Bobby had to say, Alex came out of the bathroom "I think you should go" she told him seeing as he was about so say something she continued "Dean right now your brother is more important than me, you need to be there for him, for each other, I'm sorry Dean for not knowing about either of them but this is and never has been you fault so please for me, don't blame yourself" she paused "you'll need to keep my phone so I can call you once this is over" she then walked out of the motel room taking the box and her two bags from the car she put them inside the motel room on the table then turned to see Dean still standing there watching her, she shut the door, she walked to Dean and led him to the couch "okay, stupid question but, how are you doing right now" she asked him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that" she give him a small smile "Dean, please for once put yourself first, just until you get to Sam, then you can be the strong one for him" he used his free hand to brush at his face.

"If we lose Eric then I will lose Sammy, he won't survive losing Eric, he loves him, I don't know how to help him this time, I feel so useless" She hugged him "I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what to say, to make this better" after several minutes "all I know is having the same blood doesn't always make a you a family, there must of been scan photos she must of shown Sam, look I don't know how she convinced you all, but there must have been some sort of evidence she showed Sam also there must have been a birth certificate, I don't know, I don't know much about this stuff, I guess what I'm trying to say is if that wedding ring on Sam's finger was real and they really did get married and everyone believed she was Eric's mother, then wouldn't that somehow make Sam Eric's step-dad" she paused "sorry, you don't need me rambling on" so she remained quiet, but that got Dean thinking which give him the tiniest bit of hope that things might work out for Sammy for all of them, but he felt like he was letting Alex down after she had just giving in to let him help her, he couldn't even find any words to help her, they remained like that for some time until Dean moved then stood up, instantly feeling cold with the loss of Alex by his side, when he came out of the bathroom he saw her standing by the window looking out of it "Spike once told me after he got his soul back, Giles and Robin tried to kill him by trapping him in a building full of crosses, so I'm thinking I could do the same but I would need a lot of crosses to fill a full building and every exit and a lot of holy water, but I'm not sure where to get that many crosses from. I was just going to fax the watchers the files but then I decided to hand a file to each Slayer I came across but I'm not sure if I could trust any of them, so I'm thinking if I found a deserted building then I could set it up then call Xander and tell him that I have evidence on why Giles tried to kill me but I will only hand it over if he and Buffy will meet me at the location at a certain time as I have a feeling the phones might be bugged."

Hopefully he will show up alone. then once he was trapped inside I could burn it down with him inside, I don't have a solid plan, I'm kind of making this up as I go along, as for the other files I was thinking that you could give them to Angel and Spike in case this doesn't work out the way I want it to" she told him still looking out of the window. She then turned around "we should get some sleep" once Dean knew Alex was a sleep he called Bobby back and told him Alex's plan and what she would need, and hoped she would once again forgive him for going behind her back, he also told Bobby about the tape and what was on it without going into too much detail he told Bobby about the plan when Eric turned four and what Mia had said about the top ten Slayers and what Giles tried to do with them and what Giles also implied at the end of the video about them, he then told Bobby that Giles had already used the crystal on Alex, when he tried to kill her he injected her with a least a week's injections to make her weak, as it took Buffy a week of injections to make Buffy weak. Once he got off the phone he watched Alex sleep until he too fell asleep, The next morning he was woken up by Alex kissing his heart and also the smell of coffee and Bacon, once she saw him awake she handed him his coffee and bacon roll with extra bacon in the roll, "Bobby called, I changed your plan a little as it needs to be in a deserted place like I have been staying there alone because I don't trust anyone, Bobby told me about his cabin, he's going to let me use that, he said he could always rebuild it so I offered to help him rebuild it, so their all heading back to Bobby's and they're going to be putting the boxes of crosses into your car and the other things you mentioned, they checked your car when I told them not to use it, there is a tracking and a listening device in your car on the passenger side on the top under the seat, so I think we should probably assume that Bobby's car is probably bugged as well, also Bobby called Angel, so him and Spike are also headed to Bobby's but only as backup if Giles or whoever he might be with, attacks any of you, because if this doesn't work then were all going to need Angel and Spike leading the second attack to expose and put an end to Giles, also Angel is bringing my medical records for me, I don't know why but I never thought of looking at them before.

As much as Dean didn't like to sit back and let Alex do this alone he knew she needed to and he needed to be there for Sam hoping he didn't have to show Sam the tape and could convince Sam to tell Eric that Sam is in fact Eric's step-dad and all Sam has to do is tell the schools Eric goes to, doctors, hospitals, dentist's but he also knew before he suggested his plan to Sam he would have to do some research first looking into Eric's birth parents and family in case there is any living relatives in case they did lose Eric as long as it wasn't to the CPS which would be worse for them he also remembered he needed to call Kathleen and check up on Amy as it has been to long since he called her. Realizing he had been lost in his thoughts and Alex had been trying to get his attention, realizing this he also realized she had just given up, and walked to her bags and the box and picked them up to put them back into the car, as he watched her pick her bags up It suddenly hit him why she was talking about her medical records and what she had also been thinking about what she had heard on the tape, he suddenly felt worse than he did before knowing he had let her down once again, as he watched her walk to the car he suddenly realized as lonely as he felt when both Sam and their dad had left and he had been alone with no one to talk to apart from the witnesses he had to talk to on each hunt or whoever he spoke to in a bar, didn't really count, and as bad has he felt and how bad things were for him it had been even worse for Alex as she really didn't have anyone to turn to because when she did, they turned on her or tried to kill her and when she did find she could still trust despite everything she had been through, it was to a bunch of strangers which turned out some of them where not even human, and she was so used to being alone even they weren't enough for her to stay where she knew she was safe, so it made him think what chance did he have at winning her back, "still thinking about Sam" he blinked noticing he was no longer alone.

He pulled her to him and kissed her when they separated for air "sorry" was all he could say "why, I'm not, but if you're done here, we should get going" as she opens the door he asks "what are you saying" without turning she says "come on we both know that you're a lot smarter then you make out, I think you know exactly what I'm saying" she then turns to see him standing in front of her "you didn't say anything" she touched his face "I did you just didn't hear me, and then you made that speech then left before I got to say anything, but I am curious about the "play dirty comment" I wouldn't mind seeing what you have planned" he pushed the door closed "we still have to go" "five minutes" he told her "if you want me to show you then you have to tell me two things first, you know what one of them is the other is what did you say and when" she moved slightly and kissed his heart "I decided the first time I did that I was going to explain that to you when were old and have nothing to talk about" she then paused for his reaction "you're really going to make me wait that long aren't you" she smiled "knowing that I'm planning on telling you should count for something" he laughed "okay as well as the other question I'm still waiting for, then answer me this, why are you making me wait that long before you tell me" she bit her lip before saying "because you, Dean Winchester like to tease me way too much" seeing his smirk "okay I'll give you that, now the last one "you asked me not to leave you again, and I said I won't darling" he smiled at her "you heard that huh" she nodded he then looked sad, hurt even "Dean what is it, what's wrong" she asked him "you're not just saying this because you think you're going to die are you" she kissed his heart one more time she said "like I said before Dean you left before I could say anything to you, and the truth is I don't know what is going to happen with Giles I'm just trying to be realistic, but what I do know, is since I left there hasn't been anyone else and being around you is the only time I have felt anything besides pain, I love you Dean that has and never will change"

she kissed his heart again but before she could end the kiss he takes a step back wearing his famous smirk "here's an idea how about you do write it down, you know just in case you do die tomorrow night" realizing how that sounded out loud he went to apologize but he saw her write something down then she put it in her pocket "nice try mister I give this to you and you will look, so I will put it among your tapes but don't worry it won't stay their long as I will be removing it before I get back to Bobby's so you won't find it, she then opened the door and walked to the car. They only stopped once and that was to fill the car up then they were on the way again as they got closer she moved closer to Dean which was what he needed once they arrived they got out "I know this is going to be hard for you to do this Dean when you tell Sam, but I believe somehow it will work out I know it might not seem like that right now but you'll make things right for him you always do" he give her hand a small squeeze then he let her pick the box up and he picked all three bags then he led her inside to find three men she had never seen before and one she did know, she looked at Jim and smiled "nice to see you again" he smiled backed "and you my dear child" Jim then said "this is Caleb and this is his father Mac and this is Joshua" pointing to each of them seeing Dean holding her hand while his other hand was holding the bags he also added "welcome to the family, what I mean is even though I have always considered you to be a part of my family, I mean to the extended family "thank you" just then Willow, Spike, Angel and Bobby walked in Alex let go of Dean's hand and put the box on the table. "I get that I might be unwelcome but Giles is my family and I refuse to stand by and do nothing when there is something I can do to help him" Willow told Alex. Alex picked up a copy of the file and pushed it into Willow chest has she was letting go she said "then you better hope you can do the spell faster, than I can kill the basted" Alex then turned to Bobby,

 **Chapter 39**

"how do I get there" not liking how she was going out at night "follow the GP's but would it not be better to wait till morning" as Dean handed her his keys and her phone and bag, which he picked up the second he saw them "do not scratch my car" they both hold back their smiles "really Dean your last words to me is, don't starch my car" he forgot how much he loved this playful Alex "oh and what is it you expect me to say" she watched him for a second "I was at least expecting you to say Don't hurt my Baby or else" on hearing that Dean winked at her, as Jim, Caleb, Mac, Joshua and Bobby all bust out laughing just then Spike give her his lighter "once used this to set a vamp on fire" he then turned to Willow "sorry Red, but I'm with sis on this one" then turned to the fridge and opening it "Spike" both Angel and Alex say at the same time he then looked at Alex "please Spike be have yourself, I don't want to come back to" taking something out he handed it Alex "it's bad enough I have to babysit with sissy boy here and not get into the action, but now I have to watch red play savior and not interrupt the bloody spell as planned because you want me to play nice, you do realize you're asking a lot girl in fact get out of here I don't even want to bloody look at you anymore" she takes the large file from Angel then turns back to Dean "are you going to be okay" she asks him "don't worry about me" he tells her opening the door for here as she walks out he follows her outside and pulls her to him "are you sure you're going to be able to talk to Sam with a house full" Dean looked her in the eyes "I'll make a deal with you, I will deal with things at this end and you deal with things at our end and stay safe and make sure" she cuts him off by kissing him when she pulled away saying "I will if you will" as she walked to the car he shouted "do not crash my Baby" he stood there watching her driving away he then took a deep breath then went looking for Sammy and their dad he was going to need some support with this one.

Alex finds the place and starts to carry the things in side she then drives the car away from the cabin then walks back once inside she quickly gets to work and starts hanging the crosses until all four walls and ceiling is covered she then does the window and the back of the door noticing it was light she checked the time noticing it was just after eight in the morning she phoned Xander and told him she had evidence on why Giles wants her dead and she wanted to show him and Buffy first before she showed everyone else she then give Xander her location and told them to meet her at ten tonight she then sat down and read the large file Angel had giving her, reading up on all of her major injuries including the minor injuries but the worst minor injury she read about, was large bruises at the back of the mouth sides and above also swollen tonsils knowing straight away what that meant from when she worked at the sheriff's station, as disgusted as she felt she was also relieved to find that he hadn't done anything worse considering what he implied on the video, her thoughts went to Dean hoping he was doing okay she then went to check the weapons she found two pork pies and a packet of prawn cocktail crisps and a packet of M&Ms the chocolate ones and several bottles of coke and bottles of water. she smiled at the thought of Dean and loved how he always did little things like this to show how he felt instead of saying the words to her it always made it a little bit more special when he did say the words, she slept for four hours then she checked to see what Spike had given her, which turned out to be a beef sandwich with lettuce she ate it then the crisps and washed it down with a bottle of water she then meditated for a while she then went outside to walk around then went back inside the building that had the car in it she then pushed the car out of the way knowing full well whoever it was that was watching her could see inside the building couldn't see the crosses as she had coved them up until she pulled the wire to reveal them it looked like she was defenseless and was just starting to repair in case something did happen just like she wanted them to think.

 **Chapter 40**

Alex knew she needed to seem like she was distracted so she went to her bag of weapons and started to take some weapons out and placed each one on the floor next to her keeping her back to the open door but she remained listening out for footsteps which she did hear but she kept her back to the door and while she opened a bottle of water and took a long drink turning her head slightly so whoever it was sneaking in could see what see was doing, Giles saw her drink the water he turned and shut the door locking her in with him, at least that was what he thought he was doing, as he turned around he saw her there standing there looking at him holding on to a wire, she pulled the wire to reveal the four walls and ceiling were full of crosses "hope you like what I did with the place, I did it just for you" he looked around "bloody Spike" she smirked at him "well he wouldn't have told me about what you and Robin did to him if you hadn't tried to kill him this way" Giles snarled revealing his face "so you think you can kill me" he mocked her but she didn't react to his taunting knowing full well he could use what he did to her or to the other Slayers, or how he killed and got away with it, or how he made Dean try and kill her or what he did to Sam and Eric, "kill or expose, I mean all we have to do is wait for Buffy to show up and when she sees this using her now free hand and moving it into a circle indicating the walls, and this holding up a file of information on him" he took a step closer, hoping to intimidate her but it didn't work she remained were she was and calm, too calm for his liking. So he changed tack "how" she let her smirk grow "I bet the not knowing, is going to kill you, Rupert" he snarled showing her his teeth "you have no idea what I have done" now getting angry that she didn't act like a slayer was supposed to act he didn't know this version of Alex he knew she didn't become like this because of him, as he had been watching her and he knew this also had nothing to do with the hunters, as she had never acted this way around them.

She opened the file "let's see shall we" as she began reading "are, yes that's right, you believe that you control the Slayers and Watchers, I mean how long was it since you were turned by Mia, years right, still don't think I know anything" she paused "what else would you like to know" he laughed "you only know what that ridiculous woman told you" she tiled her head "is that right" she asked him he saw how confident she was about what she knew, but he also knew she hadn't mentioned anything since he had killed Mia, so he was hoping it was Mia that had told her, he looked at her as she asked "really Rupert do you honestly think I wouldn't of exposed you both if I knew, I mean you have a witch protecting your dirty little secret it was protecting you both that was until you killed Mia, but that was because you ignored her warning and hit her again, so the second and I do mean the second you left she put the contract out on you as well as your, what did she call it, oh that's right your top ten Slayers" he started advancing on her, hating the fact she was just standing there not even scared in the slightest, he listened to her heartbeat which was to calm for his liking so he stopped, he began to search his surroundings when he heard her chuckle he looked at her but realizing she was detracting him he carried on checking the floor and noticed some places on the floor was wet, but couldn't see anything amiss "let me guess you still think that she told me"

"Okay then how about a question "just how many of us Slayers have you fed from" that got his attention. "more importantly exactly how many times have you forced yourself on us" she open the second file she also had hold of, and read all of her injuries out loud, "those ones are all explainable considering you tried to have me killed, but this one isn't, large bruises at the back of the mouth sides and above also swollen tonsils witch tells me what you did, when you used that crystal on me as there wasn't any other reason for them to be there" once again she paused "what you did to me, was not your first time doing that, you were way to confident with what you did" she looked him in the eye "after all did you not once say "make no mistake you might of turned me but you don't control me, in fact It's I who control you and every other Slayer and Watcher not you, it is I who decides which one lives which one dies and who's turn it is for me to play with, and which one is food or anything else I might want from them, I mean that's why you turned me is it not, so you could control them, but you seem to forget the dreams that is why that whore was allowed to walk away last night and when I find her it will be for my pleasure only, not yours for what I do to her is my business only" so tell me how many times, and I will tell you how I know that" feeling like he had no choice he told her "years now" as he walked towards her once more, only to quickly stop as he saw her throw a lighter onto the ground causing a circle of fire, for the first time she moved backwards "let's just say you pissed off the wrong person as they left me a clue months ago but I only found the clue eight days ago, so I could find this file which I did find, and I read the file to find all of this out yesterday"

She looked him in the eyes "I wanted to kill you, hell I still do, I want to feel my fingers squeeze your heart as I pull it from your chest, but I'm not going to, for the very reason, would be that you get off way too easy with what you did, you're going to have to live with what you did as well as deal with Buffy and the others" she then stepped aside so he could see her phone, he listened more closely and heard more than one person breathing on the other end, "you can come in now" Xander, Buffy and Faith walk in just as a white light comes from Giles she handed one of the files to Xander, Angel and Spike are close by if you want to ask them to help him to control his feeding just then Giles throws his self onto the fire and kills his self his final words were "I'm sorry Buffy" as Xander, Buffy and Faith stood there stunned Alex gets the bottle of water and puts out the fire. "If you want me to take you to see Angel and Spike then I will but know this they are not your enemy, they are still good and they help a lot of people, they destroyed wolfram and hart the LA branch, from the inside and since then the other firms has been losing clients also know that after today I'm done with all of this, but if you need me with a real emergency then fine phone me up and ask and if I'm free then I will help otherwise stay away" she then looked at Xander "but I'm keeping the key so I can still train, we had a deal I stuck to my end now it your turn she then walked out" she waked to Bobby's car as the others came out "open both doors" so Xander did they waited till she pushed the car inside and collected her weapons and her file and put everything into the bag then locked up she then got into their car "STOP" she shouts "follow me if you want to see them" she tells them as she gets out as they watch get her get into Dean's car and drive away so they follow her. As she drove back to Bobby's she called Bobby to let him know she was on the way back but she wasn't alone, she give each name and told him they were coming to see Angel and Spike.

As they arrived they found Spike and Angel and Willow waiting for them, she got out of the car and walked towards Spike and Angel, as she went to give Spike his lighter back he pulled out another one "nicked this of preacher man" so she put the lighter away she started to walk towards the house Willow asks about Giles just as the others come to stand near them "he's dead Will" Xander tells her. Willow went to attack Alex as she was walking towards the house when Bobby fired his gun, which had the other hunters running out of the house, as Alex tuned on alert watching Willow, while Angel and Spike moved to the side to let everyone know they were not supporting Willows actions, but it was Faith who spoke, taking charge "yo, everyone just chill, let's take it down a notch or two yeah" she then told "Xander to get willow's things from inside, this time Spike spoke up "I'll get her things, because after red's actions I don't think any of you are welcome any more" he then walked up to the house looking to Bobby for permission to enter, only doing so when he saw Bobby nod his permission keeping his eyes on the witch, both Xander and Faith take Willow to the car and get in and drive to the end of the drive to wait for Buffy. Alex kept her eye on the car she turned towards them "we can go inside now" then she looked at Bobby "thank you" as they all entered they saw Spike in the kitchen siting at the table with his feet on the table as he leans back on the chair "what happened out their" John asked "red was upset because sis here killed the librarian" everyone looked at Spike "didn't happen like that, didn't even get to hit him, Buffy's orders" just then Angel came back in and Spike was out the door even faster, Angel and Alex smiled as they exchanged looks "so are you now back in or what" Angel smiled "whatever you said thank you" she shrugged "just told them, the truth" John interrupted "which is" they exchanged looks again "it will be easier if you explain this one" Alex told him, so he did.

An hour later Angel and Spike left as soon as they watched the files burn with Sam, Dean and Alex, the three of them sat on the steps each having a beer, "so how are you doing Sam with everything" she watched as Sam and Dean exchanged looks, she decided to let them tell her whatever it was without asking, but she didn't have to wait long at all. Dean checked the newspapers around the time Eric was born it turns out there was two family's that were murdered and one had a child missing but that one was a girl and was found and returned unharmed, the other one even though they were murdered then the house was burned down but no one was looking for Carl now know was Eric, as they think he died also in the fire, but it turns out Eric does have one living relative left. It turns out that a woman named Kelly Jacqueline Harper had a daughter seven months before she met Edward they got married but it was never legalized" Sam paused "are you talking about my birth mother" Dean showed her a photo "we thought she looked like you" which she took from him "she looks happy in this photo, I don't ever remembering seeing her smile like that" then it suddenly dawned on her why they were showing her this, "well Sam I hope you won't have a problem with me spoiling Eric every now and then or maybe a lot I don't know yet, then we shouldn't have a problem then, shall we and don't worry I won't undermined you or anything like that if that's what your worried about, as I hope you know I would never take him from you, as far as were all concerned you're his dad and I'm just his what, auntie" hoping that would put him at ease, "did you find a photo of Eric's parents, as it would have been nice to at least see what see looked like" she told them. "Sorry, there was only a picture of Eric in the article as well as that photo" she just nodded.

 **Chapter 41**

Sometime later Sam goes inside leaving Dean and Alex alone "any thoughts on what you're going to do with that demon who made the video" he pulled her into him "he's, it's" she pulled away a little "let me guess, its complicated" she then gets up heading for his car, deciding she want her M&Ms and a coke but also took the pork pies and another coke then went back to Dean and give him a pork pie and a coke but he only wanted the pie so she kept the pop for later. "so I guess we should check every room in the bunker to make sure that" he cut her off "already a head of you, Sam is taking everyone back to the bunker tomorrow, while he takes Eric to the pictures while everyone else is looking" she frowned "why aren't we going with them" she asked him, "there's something I need to do, and I was hoping you would like to help me, instead of helping the rest of them, but if you want to help them then that's okay, whatever you decided to do" she took a drink of her coke "Dean, when I" just then John and Mac, Joshua and Caleb came out side and mention that it is time for the pool and a poker game they were going go to, before Dean could tell them he had changed his mind, "have fun" she told him "are you sure" as the four men started laughing at Dean for permission, he ignored them and tapped his head so she mind said "it's okay Dean, I should of waited till we were alone before I said something, so go have fun I will see you when you get back" she watched them leave before she headed inside to see Bobby and Jim in the kitchen "coffee or Irish coffee" she smiled "Irish" as she sat at the table "good choice" says Bobby "I still need to take those crosses down" she told them "that's okay you could leave them up it might come in handy in the future" the three of them spent hours talking and laughing until eventually they each turned in as Bobby showed Alex where she could stay.

The next morning she woke up to find Sam, Eric, Jim and Bobby in the kitchen, Eric was the first one to see Alex as soon as he saw her he shouted "ary at" Sam "not today" Eric then pulled a face "eeer" once again he tried to get Eric to eat his breakfast Jim asked "what does he want" Sam looked at Jim "he wants to play games the first one is scary cat and the second one is seeker I'm not sure how to play that one" as she entered "it's a lazy version of hind and seek which means the one hiding can keep changing their hiding place while whoever it is that is supposed to find them can just call out hiding places they only get to catch person if they actuary look at the person hiding, it's not as fun as scary cat or least it wasn't when we when kids, you know you could always make some games up with him if you didn't want him to play them, just something for you to think about" just then the others came in to the kitchen, but Dean was already packed he told Alex "we should hit the road" he paused the asked "do you want your stuff taken to the bunker" knowing full the answer would be yes, she smiled at him "I already know you told them to take the stuff, but I'm okay with that" after they both had a mug of coffee they left, "so do I get to drive again, seen as you never found a single scratch on the car" he give her a sideway look "how did you know that" he asked her, she smiled at him "you never checked the car before you got in" he reached over pushing a tape into the cassette and fade to the black started to play.

After several hours of driving and not getting any responses from Alex, Dean pulled in front of a diner but didn't get out "I knew it, you're mad at me for going last night" but got no reply, he reached out and touched her arm and felt her jump "what is going on with you" he asked her, she realized he had stopped the car, she looked around then to see Dean was looking at her with a cornered look on his face "sorry, did you want to go inside" he frowned "no, right now I want you to talk to me" so she did she told him what happened with Giles yesterday and what was said, as she knew that Xander, Buffy and Faith was listening she made sure nothing was said about Sam or Eric, and that she kept it all based on what happened to the Slayers, she even told Dean what Giles had done to her when he used the crystal and how others weren't as lucky as her, as he had done worse to them then what he had done to her, she then told him about the deal she made with them if she didn't kill Giles then she was free to walk away and not be bothered from them again which she kept to, as the three of them saw him kill his self and how she told them she would only help them in if it was a real emergency, but kept the key so she could train if she chose to, after she had paused she then said "and now it's over I guess I have all these questions running around in my head without answers and I can't seem to shut off, I really want to have some peace and quiet up here for a change and I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to be feeling right now all I know is I just want to switch it all off, if that makes sense" he looked at her then asked "you're not going to do anything stupid are you" she took a deep breath "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not sure how to explain this, because I'm not sure what this, is what I'm feeling"

After a while he asked "so what can I do to help, we could just go home if you want" she smiled "I thought you needed my help with something" he cleared his throat "I was going to show you what I meant by playing dirty, but now I'm not sure this is a good idea any more" she frowned "couldn't you of shown me at home" she asked him, he started the car "sure let's go home" he tells her as he was about to back out "wait" she tells him, she lets him turn the car off then says "okay stupid thought but were you about to do what you planned to do when you were" Dean cut her off "I'm sorry, it was stupid I know, why are you smiling, why aren't you angry at me right now" she shrugged "were not always going to get it right, I get that I do, but maybe I just need distracted by something else, it's not like it could hurt to try right, after all wouldn't this be like role play or something, I mean it's not like you would actually make me do anything I didn't want to do" he really couldn't understand how he got so lucky being with someone like Alex "wait let me get this right, your telling me you would be okay if we tried different things" she smiled "Dean I trust and love you, so why would me, being okay with this be a problem, when I know, if I asked you to stop and not do it again, then you would" he then pulled out and kept driving, "okay if were doing this, then we should do it right, do you agree" she looked from the window to him "sure, but where are you going with this, because from what I understand from your fake napping me than were or I'm supposed to be tend that I don't have a say and I have to do what you want or am I not getting it right" he laughed "I'm sorry what did you just call it fake napping" she laughed as well "okay think about It, seen as I have told you that I'm okay with this then it's a fake napping because it isn't real so I'm calling it fake napping, you can call it something else if you want"

He looked at her "never stop being weird" she smiled "If I'm weird then what does that make you" his only reply was to wink at her, "so what were you going to say about doing this right" he give her a side way glance "oh right we still have another twenty eight hours before we get to where we are going, so somewhere between now and then I guess I'm going to fake nap you" he told her shaking his head listening to her laugh "you really can't believe you just said it, huh" after Dean drove for a few more hours he pulled into a motel and got them a room, once he had checked the room he told her "I'm was going across the road to get some takeaway for us and I won't be long" he then shut the door before she could say anything, she noticed he had forgotten to take the key with him so she opened the door to see Dean standing there checking his pockets "thanks" he says as he takes the key off her then walks away, she shuts the door, then checks what's on TV, with finding nothing of interest she turns it off and goes to take a shower after coming out of the shower she realises that she forgot to bring some clothes in to the bathroom with her so she wraps a towel around her and goes into the room and looks around just as Dean comes in with a six pack and bag of food, "could you please get our bags from the car" she watches as he puts everything on the table including the key and once again leaves closing the door behind him she had to open the door again only this time she didn't stay at the door, so she checked to see what food he brought back, as she heard the door close without turning she asked him as he came to a stop right behind her and moves his arm so both bags landed on the table she asked "do you want me to tell you now, what I was going to tell you but never did" she leaned against him when she felt one of his hands go up and down her arm.

 **Chapter 42**

"I want a lot of things but right now, what I want right now, is for you not to no to make a sound" she heard Dean whisper into her ear "nod if you understand" she nodded "good girl" he whispered as he pushed his hard erection into her thigh "this is what you did to me, opening the door like that just in a towel so now you get to do what I tell you" he paused to suck on her earlobe then whispered "if your good I'll make this good for the both of us and believe me princess it's better than making me punish you then it would only be good for me where only I get to come each and every time I get to fuck you tonight" he then gripped her hair in one hand so he could turn her head he roughly kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth she didn't fight him but she didn't kiss him back either he bit her lip then asked against her lips "do you want me to punish you" he asked her as he swatted her arse she shook her head no "good girl, get your sexy ass on the bed, now." as she goes to move he grabs the towel taking it of her watching her every move he then goes to one of the bags and opens it taking out two pairs of handcuffs and walks to the bed he hand cuffs her to the bed, then moves back and gets undressed, as he gets on the bed he says "now should we try again" he then kiss's her using his tongue to explore her mouth, then he used his tongue to make a trail down to her breasts sucking and biting one of her breasts as he used his hand to twist and squeeze and play with the other breast then he swapped the breasts using his mouth on the other one and the hand on the others repeating the progress once he was done with her breast he made a trail of kisses while on hand gently stroked her inner thigh while the other hand slid over her bare stomach, he then as he entered her without moving for a minute then he began to back out of her just so he could begin to thrust into her harder and faster until they both come he lies on top of her panting into her ear. All the while he loved to hear her gasps and moans and every other noise she had made tonight and wanting to hear her make them again he told her.

"we have all night to play princess as this isn't over" and to prove his point he enters one of his hands and he plays with her until he touches her clit he moves his fingers a little faster when he pulled his fingers out of her "not yet" he tells her, he then gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom, when he comes out of the bathroom he brings the food over to the bed he then uncuffs her and they ate there now cold burgers in silence. Once they were done eating and he was ready "get on top, now" he tells her as she begins to move "faster, do not keep me waiting again" he helps her to straddle him as she moves up and down "fuck me harder, I fucking love it when you ride me like this, you dirty bitch" knowing he was about to burst he told her "if you don't come before I do, you're not going to come this time" as he came inside of her, instead of pulling out of her he flips them so now he is on top so now he is straddling her, he begins brushes her stomach with his fingernails gently then he leans forward as he nibbles on her lips as he kisses her to stop her from making too much noise but can still hear her moan and whimper, he began letting his hand roam all over her naked body, then he went back to her breast squeezing her breasts hard groping them hard twisting her nipples even harder making her squirm underneath him enjoying her whimpering but still says "quiet you don't get to make a noise or say or do anything till I give you permission, now do not make me repeat myself, don't forget I reward good girls and punish the bad ones" as he is grabbing at her thighs with one hand and feeling her pussy with the other hand until he shoved his fingers inside her finger fucking her then just as suddenly as he started he pulls out he lowers his head until he his mouth is between her thighs using his tongue to tease her until he finds her clit he begins to lick and suck it going faster moving his tongue only stopping when she was a ready to let go knowing she was completely weak and at his mercy he pulls out and shoves is hard cock inside her, she whimpers at the pleasure he was causing getting lost in teasing her, he hears her plead with him "harder please" she moves under him "you never tell me what you want, I tell you and for begging me what to do to you without my permission then this is what happens" he pulls out of her "you only get what I give you"

he watches as she closes her legs to get some friction from the state he left her in he pulls her legs apart and swats the side of her arse "you do not do anything if you do not have my permission is that clear" she nods "I didn't hear you" she looks at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to let her have some release by letting her come "yes" she pants out to him, "get on your knees now" he thrusts into her hard giving her what she asked for, are you enjoying that" she nods he pulls almost all the way out just leaving the tip of his penis in her "good girl, now I want you to cum for me but first tell me who owns this fucking pussy" as he once again thrust hard into her again then out again same as before but this time he stays still finally finding her voice again "you do" he thrusts into her, harder and faster until they both cum, as she collapses onto the bed, he falls on top of her back as they both lie there panting, the last thing she hears is "that's right I own this hot pussy"

 **Chapter 43**

The next morning Alex woke up to find they had both fallen asleep, so she started to wiggle around which woke Dean up "where do you think you're going" he asks her "I need the toilet" he moved to let her up, when she came opened the bathroom door she found Dean had blocked her way so she backed up into the bathroom to see Dean step forward smirking, without saying a word he nodded his head towards the shower watching as she got in he follows close behind her " I think I should take you home with me, but right now were going to have some more fun together" he fucked her with his hard cock, against the shower wall, he kissed her then he thrust his tongue into her mouth, copying the way his cock fucked her, when he pulled out he turned her around as he used her wetness as lobe and placed a finger in her arse moving it in and out slowly as he kissed her neck he then moved his head next to her ear once he had a little more room around his finger he inserted another finger and kept at it until he could insert his tip then whispered "tell me what you want me to do to you" "fuck me in my ass" he slowly moved inside of her until he had room he then moved a little faster "do you like this" "yes, I like what you're doing to me" he moved his right to the front and lowered it bushing his fingers against her he then inserts his fingers touching her clitoris moving them until she was about to come "I love how wet you are" once they leave the shower as they get dressed to go to breakfast. Dean gets a call once he hangs up he checks his phone.

He begins to pace running one hand throw his hair while the rubs his face, Alex walks up to him and stands in his way taking both his hands while she gets him to sit at the table "please talk to me, you're scaring me here, so tell me what's wrong so we can face it together" he put his hand on the back of her neck and moved her head forward then he kissed her as she kissed him back she felt his tears, she pulled back "whatever it is we will deal with it together so "please" Dean, don't shut me out, not again" he didn't want to leave her, hell he still wanted to marry her after all, this was what all this was about, while he distracted her, the others could set everything up so all he had to do was get her to pick a dress, but he was always taught to do right thing if he got a woman pregnant then he should marry her, "I'm sorry that last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, please believe that" she knew he was going to leave her so she didn't reply after all what could she say when he had clearly made his mind up. Knowing he wasn't even going to give her an expiation why, she watched him open the door and leave, it was only when she heard his car engine fade away that she realized that her weapons, phone and purse were still in his car, he had just left her stranded with no money and no way for her to call anyone, with feeling used and betrayed by him she picked her bag of clothes up and left the motel not even bothering to close the door behind Dean arrived at the hospital he was told to go to, he saw Cassie and her mother with two women and a man he had never seen before exiting the hospital as she saw Dean run over to them Cassie asked the others if they could have a few minutes alone together as she handed her baby to the man, Dean looked at the baby and knew within an instant he had been lied to "what are you doing here, is Sam hurt" Cassie asked him finally understanding she had no clue what was going on, so he told her about the call he received from her mother telling him that her daughter had gone into labor and he was the dad so he had rushed straight over. "Dean I'm so sorry, I had no idea she would do that if I did I would called you to tell you she was wrong"

They said their goodbyes then he ran back to the car as he pulled out of the car part he tried to call Alex only to hear her phone ring he pulled over and opened the glove box to see her small bag, he pulled it out and checked inside to see her phone, purse, and a stake, he also realized he had her other bag that held her weapons as well. With it finally dawning on him not only had he walked out on her without an explanation why, but he also had chosen to shut her out again because it was easier for him instead of explaining why, and he had left her stranded in the middle of nowhere with no money or away to defend herself if she needed to, he raced back to the motel to see an old couple walk into the motel room they had stayed in, he then asked around if anyone had seen Alex but he had no luck. He phoned Sam and asked "has Alex shown up at the bunker to collect her things" after been told "no" he told Sam, what had happened, with not knowing what else to do he headed back to the bunker, hoping she would show up so he could explain. Eight and half months later Sam received a call from a distressed Alex asking for help after listening to what she had to say, he goes to pack a bag for him and Eric, knowing Dean and their dad couldn't be reached by phone, he leaves a note for Dean telling him that Alex had called needing our help he then wrote down the address she had given him and to get there as soon as you gets this.

 **Sorry if this Chapter offends anyone**

 **Chapter 44**

Two days later when Sam arrived he told the receptionist he was there to see Alexandra Cruz Harper after bringing her name up she read the notes "may I have your name sir" after he give his name, he watched her make a call then hung up "the doctor will be with you shortly if you would like to wait in the waiting area" she then paused "Mr. Winchester if your friend has family, it is very important that you could get them here" Sam looked at the woman "I am her family, my stepson son is her nephew" the receptionist looked from Sam to Eric" she replied "I'm sorry sir but we need an adult, what about you wife" Sam was getting annoyed now "she died, I'm sorry what is going on Alexandria called me, asked me to come down here and now you're telling me that I'm not family, so what the fact she asked me to come to be here for her means nothing because I only married into her family, is that it is that what your telling me" he demanded, the receptionist was beginning to get nervous "sir if you don't lower your voice then I'm going to have to ask you to leave" just as two security officers arrived at the front desk, just to be sent away by the doctor who also had arrived "Mr. Winchester, my name is Dr. White, could you please follow me and we will discuss what is going on with my three patients in my office" Sam was beyond confused now as they walked he asked "I'm sorry did you say three" wondering what the other two had to with him. The doctor suddenly came to a stop, opening a door for Sam to enter.

The doctor spoke first "I understand Miss Harper never got a chance to say much to you apart from asking for you and a Dean to be here" looking at her notes, but carried on talking, once Sam confirmed what she had said "Miss Harper has been my patient for the last thirty eight weeks due to her having an extreme difficultly, to her pregnancy as well as other symptoms but our main concern was the symptoms of preeclampsia which developed at week 20, if we waited any longer without doing the a cesarean at 38 weeks Both children are in the special intensive care unit as long as they don't start showing signs of having pre-eclampsia then both children will continue to be healthy, Some babies of women with pre-eclampsia can even die in the womb and be stillborn. Answering Sam's unanswered question, of why would they risk the babies lives, when Miss Harper's red blood cells in the blood began to break down she is also showing signs of liver damage but we won't know the extent until several days, which pre-eclampsia usually improve soon after the baby is born with receiving treatment, but complications can sometimes develop a few days later it's possible for my patient to make a full recovery. In some cases the worst that could happen to the mothers is they could die from heart attacks or the lungs stop working properly stopping them from receiving oxygen or the kidney failure could be severe, our best case is she will make a full recovery. I have sedated Miss Harper so she could get some sleep as we have had some difficulty to get her to sleep, so as you are the only one that has arrived would you like to see your nephew and niece" handing over the two birth certificates which he looked at showing both Alex and Dean as the parent's, he looked at the names to the children to see they were named Adam Jake Harper and Katie Ace Harper not exactly the same as her brother and sister but close "AJ and Ace, I couldn't think of any better names" he said to his self.

Four days later as the twin's health began to get healthier, Alex's health had also began to slowly recover, when Dean and John and Jim showed up Sam had told them what had just happened, he explained things from the beginning starting from when he got the call off Alex. Handing the birth certificates over to Dean, hours later the doctor was going to talk to Sam about feeding the twins, in the end the doctor let both John and Dean visit and feed them and let Jim went visit Alex while Sam went back to Alex's to see Eric and filled Bobby on today's update. Jim left so Alex could get some sleep but knowing Dean was close by she couldn't sleep, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him or not, but knowing she would have to see him now they are both parent's now. She closed her eyes willing for the medication to kick in so she could sleep, so she could see her babies tomorrow for the first she would be allowed to hold them. When Dean came into her room, thinking she was a sleep he began to talk to her as he took her hand into his, "I'm so sorry I let you down and I know you won't forgive me for this, and I can't say that I can blame you not after what I did to you, it doesn't even matter that I returned, but you had already gone, not that I'm using it as an excuse because I'm not, I only found out I had your phone and purse when I tried to call you, so I know that makes things a whole lot worse with what I did, well that and finding out you went through all of this by yourself when I should have been by your side the whole time, knowing we could have been married, before you even found out you were pregnant is killing me, but I know this won't mean much to you and for that I truly am sorry that I lost you all I ever truly wanted was to make you the happiest woman alive, like you made me the happiest man alive, but I always screwed it up which resulted me in always hurting you and you always ended up forgiving me, you'll never know how much I'll want this time to be the same as the others, but I know you never will, because you wouldn't be the person I'm in love with if you did, so please sweetheart all I can ask you is please don't stop me from being their dad and that in time that you will except me as a friend" she heard his voice break several times but on the last word it broke more, she felt her hand been raised she felt him kiss the back of her hand she also felt a single tear hit her hand, after he lowered her hand back on the bed she heard him leave the room then the door open a second later and kept open for several moments, then close again without anyone coming into the room, she knew it was Dean checking to see if she was a sleep or a wake.

The next morning she woke up to John asking Dean when will the wedding be "there is not going to be a wedding" she answered before Dean could say a word, it hurt Dean to hear her say that, but he could understand why, but what Dean didn't know was it hurt Alex to say that, just then the doctor came in and asked "could you gentlemen please step outside" then turned to her patient and spoke to her about if she got pregnant again she could get preeclampsia again, after listening to the doctor she decided on a hysterectomy. But couldn't help but think Dean should have been involved in this discussion, which confused her seen as they were no longer together and that was his choice. Once the doctor left Jim came in by his self and sat down "where's Dean she asked him, which made Jim smile at her "he went to see the twins, while Sam talked John in going with him and Eric to get some breakfast" she frowned at Jim "why didn't Dean go with them, he needs to eat as well" Jim laughed slightly "my dear, Sam only took John to give Dean some space, as John has been getting on his case about you two getting married, now that you two are parent's, as John as always taught them to do the right thing when they get someone pregnant" she paused so that sink in which told her why Dean had left her, with it finally making sense why Dean did what he did, even though it hurt her she could understand if that was the case but she was also confused as to why he didn't marry this other woman, "that is the most ridicules thing I have ever heard, I mean look around there is loads of single mother's and father's raising their kids, hasn't anyone told those idiot Winchesters you don't have to be married to be a good dad" once again Jim laughed slightly "please let me be here when you tell them" this time they both laughed, if felt good to laugh, seen as that was the first time since Dean had made her laugh.

Once their nurse arrived to take Alex to the special care unit to visit the twins she saw Dean and Jim their holding a twin each "hey" Dean said which she smiled at him once again she was thinking about their first kiss, Jim handed her son to her "I think, I will leave you two alone" they watched him turn the corner, with not neither of them knowing what to say to each other they remained quiet while they bottle fed their children, out of the blue she told him "you know you can see them whenever you want right" he looked at her to see she was still looking at their son, "if you had told me, I would have been here for you" she looked at him "that's why I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go through this with me and feel so helpless, I know you, you can't stand by and watch people suffer and not do something to help them" he nodded, "but you should not have gone through this alone" she sighed realizing he wasn't going to get past this, blaming his self for her decision to remain quiet about the pregnancy "tell me Dean, who was I supposed to tell, considering what I am, do you have any ideas how many slayers have had children" he shook his head no, so she carried on "none have, we only know about one potential slayer having a son before she became a slayer, even if things was difficult to begin with, then have your worst fears confirmed when your five months pregnant by being told that your child might be stillborn , but within the same hour of been told they could safely be delivered by doing a cesarean, I called you but my call wouldn't go through so I took a chance and called Sam"

 **Chapter 45**

A year later Alex and the twins moved into the bunker, despite Alex and Dean not been together they had come friends again, even if their feelings still remained in fact they had grown stronger but neither one would make the first move, one day Alex told Dean "that she was going to head to the slayer house in the city so she could use the facilities for a few hours while he had his boys days while looking after the twins, when she was done she headed into the city to pick some items up and pick up some Christmas presents up for everyone, she ran into Cassie she asked Alex if she would like to go for a coffee which she did while they were drinking their drinks, Cassie apologized for her behavior then also apologized for what her mother did, when she phoned Dean telling him he was the father of my baby when he wasn't, after hearing Cassie's side of things, she headed back to the car with her bags, finally understanding why Dean ended things so he could do the right thing all because John had drummed it into them about doing the right thing and marring the mother of their children, at least she knew now, she decided they had both suffered enough, she wanted Dean back just as much as he wanted her back. Once she was back at the bunker she silently put the gifts away glad she had got them all gift-wrapped at the mall so she didn't have to but she did have two gifts she had to wrap herself one for Jim and the other for Dean, which were a special set of knifes, one knife and two throwing knifes, she had Bobby help her make them, each knife and throwing knife was a mixture of bronze, silver, iron and wood chips mixed in together to make the blade, not sure if it would work Bobby made his self-one and had tested it out on a shape shifter to find it did work.

As she got closer to the kitchen she heard John ask Dean why hadn't he married her yet if they live together once again Alex never let Dean say anything seeing Sam, Jim and Caleb enter the kitchen "you do realize your being ridicules right, I mean there is loads of single mother's and father's raising their kids, hasn't anyone told you, don't have to be married to be a good parent" she had everyone looking at her when Caleb asked "are you sure you two aren't already married, seriously who else keeps doing that" Alex and Dean exchanged looks, both confused at what Caleb had just asked, they asked "what" they watched the four of them exchange looks "nothing" the four of them said at the same time "do you want a coffee" Dean asked her "I'll have a hot chocolate" she saw Dean smile to his self but she pretended she didn't see it, then added "I ran into someone and we had several mugs of coffee while we talked, are the twins having their nap, I'm going to check on them" she left the kitchen to check on them. Dean found her in the nursery next to his room and handed her hot chocolate to her they both let their fingers touch for a few second too long, as Alex moved her hand away she said "Cassie say's hi" she watched Dean for a few seconds "I should of heard it from you" she put the cup down after taking a long sip from it, Dean wasn't sure what was said so he asked "what did she say" Alex replied "she apologized for that night she kissed you and for what her mother did to you" she seemed under the impression that I knew what had happened, do you have any idea what I thought was going on or how I felt, because you didn't want to tell me anything" she picked her mug up and went to walk out of the room getting angry at him because despite how close they had gotten they still didn't discussed why he ended things with her, they avoided that as well as how they felt about each other.

"Then tell me" he demanded she shook her head not wanting him to know she was crying, she waked into her room and shut the door as it was the one room he stayed out of, but this time he followed her inside and held her she went to pull away but he wouldn't let her, "I panicked, all I could hear was dad's voice inside my head" he paused and trying to put his self in her shoes finally understanding how he had made her feel, he felt sick knowing how he had caused her to feel like he didn't love her and had only used her for sex, "I know this won't make things right between us, but believe me please, if I could make things right between us then I would, when I first met you I cared even if I didn't know it but hearing that I made you feel safe without even trying to, it somehow give me hope, I wasn't sure for what but it did and also a little jealous to know I wasn't the only person to make you feel safe, but then when we bumped into each other on your twenty-first birthday, I was honored that you chose to spend your birthday with me, seen as you were ditching your friends so you didn't have to celebrate your birthday, it was one of the best nights of my life and I was the perfect gentleman the whole night, even if being beside you wasn't easy, just like right now" he whispered the last part but she still heard him, before she could say anything he continued "I know I have lied to you on so many occasions and by some miracle you overlooked it against your better judgment and I have hurt you too many times but please know that I never once used you for sex or for any other reason and I never meant to betray you, never, I swear but I can understand why you would feel like that considering I never told you the reason why and that is on me and I will have to live with that" just then they heard the twins cry she picked her mug up and they went to check on the twins as she thought about what he said after taking care of their needs Alex and Dean headed for the kitchen to wash the mug while Dean held the twins, then they walked into the library to hear John say "do you think they would go for a christening "

Alex and Dean exchanged looks and nodded to let each other know that they would go for a christening they heard Caleb ask the others "seriously how are they not together, after all I know I'm not the only one who can see it" they chose to ignore Caleb's comment as they had way too much to think about, the only thing they didn't discuss was who they wanted for godparent's as they put the twins down "apart from Sam who else do you want" he looked at her "I can't decide between Caleb and Cass but I also keep thinking Bobby as well, what about you, who do you want, besides Angel and Spike" she smiled at him "I want Jim" Dean was surprised at that "why" he asked without thinking, her smile grew wider "Jim is the first person who ever made me feel safe, would you be okay if I did ask Angel and Spike to be godparent's" without thinking he pulled her into a hug were her back was to his chest "it's weird" she laughed "your telling me, hunters on their fathers side of the family and a slayer for a mother with more hunters for godparent's and one of them is a priest, two vampires that have souls and an angel from heaven" as they turned the monitors back on, they left and headed for the kitchen while Alex made up fresh bottles for the night and in the morning Dean made them something to eat he put a plate in front of Alex as he sat down with his own, the four hunters and Eric came into the kitchen where Caleb just threw his hands in the air and mumbled something no one understood. John asked if they had discussed who they wanted for godparent's Dean went first "Sam, Cass, Bobby and Caleb of course" seeing a look of hurt then to being happy he was named then Alex said "I want Spike and maybe Angel, but more importantly I want you as a godparent" she said to Jim she watched Jim smile "I would be honored to be one of the godparent's" she got up and hugged him then sat back down and began to eat her burger and fries.

When they were alone again, this time in the library "why did you say, maybe Angel" Dean asked "don't get me wrong I trust Angel with my life, but if for whatever reason he lost his soul the people who make Angel feel human in the slightest way, he becomes Angelus targets them, unless they are not in the area he is in, but for some reason Spike is no different now, to when he had no soul, the only difference is he fights on the side of good now" Dean something that been bothering him since he met Spike "you once told me that he was known as, something the bloody" he didn't expect her to chuckle a little "sorry, William the bloody, apparently he was giving that name when he was human because his poems were bloody awful" Dean smirked "wait, your serious" she smiled and nodded he then asked how can Angel loose his soul "Angelus was cursed I think it would be almost 100 years now, by gypsies to experience true pain or something like that, which was how he got his soul back, back but it can be broken by one moment of pure happiness, which he lost when he had sex with Buffy, then the second time he was tricked in temporary giving it up to get answers from Angelus in order to save the world that was when Faith broke out of prison to help Angel when Wesley told her what was happening, we know Willow cast a spell to put his soul back considering she had done it before, but I don't know if he is still cursed or not, and I know Angel and Buffy won't risk his soul by dating again, no matter how much they want to be together. Spike wasn't cursed he went to see a demon who makes you complete three trials before he grants you your most desire or wish, in Spikes case he won his soul, he did it to prove his love for Buffy, but she never loved him not like she did with Angel" she then decided to tell Dean what she had wanted to since they he met Angel and his team "you remember Wesley right" he looked at her "I remember" he told her "well he was a lot different when I first met him, that was before I ever met you, or your dad" she laughed "when we spent seven weeks six days seven hours thirty-eight minutes before I got him to apologize to me, he really was a wimp, I have no idea how he ever became a watcher, he was the other watcher by the way, it was funny how he jumped and screamed at little things, come to think of it, I surprised he never realized I was a potential slayer, let's just say I used to think he was a pompous twat" "why, didn't you tell me" he asked her a little too loudly which had the others come into the library "I did twice" knowing what the two times where "sorry" he said, she just shrugged as she stood up and walked out to check on the twins. When he came into the nursery to check the twins he found Alex asleep on the love seat he took the blanket and covered her with it.

When they were meant to have the christening a week later it got pushed back two weeks due to a hunt, witch ended up being on the first of January and Spike and Angel even showed up and became godparent's alongside Bobby, Caleb, Cass and Sam just after the sunset Spike and Angel left Dean and Alex took the twins to the nursery to change them and feed them they put them down in their cots to clean up the mess in the nursery in the nursery Alex asked if "do you want to watch a movie together" when she suddenly tripped other a top she had just dropped without realizing she had dropped it when Dean caught her, when she looked up to thank him, the locked eyes, he then kissed her witch she returned, once they got the breaths back she asked "what does that mean" he kissed her forehead "whatever you want it to mean" she smiled "good, because I miss you" he kissed her again "he then whispered "I've missed you as well, sweetheart will you please marry me, because I love you and you love me" she pulls away and picks up their daughter handing her to Dean then she picks up there son "we better go see Jim then" as she moves the toys to one side with her foot so they won't trip later when they come into the nursery, but she stops when she gets in the hallway "we need to talk first" she tells him he lets her into his room where they sat on the bed, she told him "the doctor told me if I got pregnant again then I could get preeclampsia again so I decided to get a hysterectomy" Dean kissed her forehead "as long as your by my side and health then that's all I care about after all we have to amazing kids right here, what more do I need" they then left and found Jim in his room where they asked Jim "can you marry us today" he told them he couldn't do it today but if they picked another day then he would" they exchanged looks when Alex said "what about the twenty-fourth on Deans birthday" Jim liked that idea "if you arrive at mine then it would be an honor to marry you both" witch they showed up with Sam and Eric, while Mac, Caleb, John and Bobby where all waiting for them Dean picked the pond that he and Sam had played at so many times, for the ceremony after they were married as Alex and Dean watched the twins sleeping he held her in his arms while her back rested against his chest he said to her "you really do belong to me now" she moved her head to the side and turned it so she could meet his mouth once the kiss ended, she asked him "do you want to open your present now" he removed her hands and turned her around to face him, "I didn't get you anything" he told her "no silly, your birthday present" he looked sheepish "my first birthday present form my wife how can I say no" she walked to the bag she had sneaked into the room earlier and handed it to him as they sat down "it's from all three of us" he found a large bag of peanut M&Ms, a framed photo of him and the twins all sleeping above the frame it's says world's best daddy and a large brown envelope he looked inside then pulled out two birth certificates which had been changed Adam Jake Winchester and Katie Ace Winchester "Happy Birthday my Darling Husband" she whispered into his ear, she then whispered "when I kiss you were your heart is, that's my way of saying I Love you"

The End


End file.
